Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: The last Battle
by Goddess B.J
Summary: “…Después de todo…no existe el bien y el mal. Solo existe lo que cada persona crea correcto” Volví con otro capitulo! Chapter 11: Cenizas de una dinastia. Una nueva etapa comienza y con ella una nueva batalla.
1. Prologue

**Notas del autor:**

**La mayoría de los personajes que intervienen en este fic son propios de la serie original tanto del manga como el anime pero por libertad propia de la escritora, ha creado otros personajes para desarrollar su propia historia siguiendo la línea de eventos de la serie después del Enddles Waltz. Cabe resaltar que todas las escenas vistas son producto de la imaginación del autor y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia…jajajajaja…ojalá….disfrútenlo…**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

* * *

**Prologue**

Año 197 después de la colonia.

Un año después de que la Tierra formará una nueva alianza con las colonias y que empezara a encontrarse una vida pacífica entre los humanos dejando las armas.

Mariemaía Koushrrenada, junto con la fundación Barton, dieron su aparición con el objetivo de gobernar la Tierra y cumplir con los que supuestamente, eran los ideales de tríese Koushrrenada; pero gracias a los seis símbolos de esperanza, conocidos como Gundams, las personas tomaron la iniciativa y declararon que no soportarían más guerra y baño de sangre. De esto se dio como única verdad: la paz no se consigue a través de las batallas, sino por la voluntad de los ciudadanos que viven tanto en la Tierra como en las colonias espaciales. Así, a partir del año 197, empezó a reinar la paz y los Gundams junto con las diferentes clases de Mobile Suits, desaparecieron.

Pasan dos años y nos encontramos en el año 199, cumpliendo casi dos siglos desde que se realizó la construcción de las colonias espaciales y la mayoría de los habitantes de la Tierra y de las colonias viven en armonía y paz. Pero a través del tiempo, algunas personas no se sienten a gusto con esta nueva era, ya que aún viven con el rencor hacia las personas que fomentaron el caos a través del asesinato de Heero Yui, antiguo líder de las colonias, y aún tienen la ideología de que a través de las batallas se puede conseguir la paz verdadera, eliminando a la gente que promueve una paz falsa y sucia. Tomando como base eso, en secreto se ha empezado a construir nuevamente Mobile Suits, lo que podría llevar una nueva etapa de guerra en el espacio y en el planeta Tierra.


	2. Chapter 1: Aviso Inesperado

**Notas del autor:**

**La mayoría de los personajes que intervienen en este fic son propios de la serie original tanto del manga como el anime pero por libertad propia de la escritora, ha creado otros personajes para desarrollar su propia historia siguiendo la línea de eventos de la serie después del Endless Waltz. Cabe resaltar que todas las escenas vistas son producto de la imaginación del autor y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia…jajajajaja…ojalá….disfrútenlo…**

**- dialogo entre personajes.**

"…" **pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Aviso Inesperado**

Dentro de un cuarto de control se encontraba un apersona analizando cada detalle proveniente de un CD-ROM que le habían enviado.

No se si con esto confirmaré mis sospechas… – dice una voz femenina -…pero si es lo que creo…todos estaremos en peligro.

La mujer sigue analizando el dispositivo hasta encontrar los planos de una nueva versión de Mobile Suit.

¡No puedo creerlo…! - dice ella sorprendida - …mis sospechas parecen ser ciertas…pero si quiero estar segura, es mejor buscarlo y pedirle ayuda. Tal vez halla pasado mucho tiempo…pero la situación lo amerita.

Era una noche hermosa en alguna parte de la Tierra. La gente salía con su familia a centros comerciales, parques y muchos lugares de la ciudad.

Relena se encontraba apoyada de la ventana de su elegante oficina, observando las hermosas luces de las calles y contemplando la fría noche.

Es reconfortante ver como las personas han conseguido la paz en tan poco tiempo…pero mi trabajo es conservar esa paz e impedir que vuelva a desatarse una guerra. – ella baja su mirada – Lastima que no todos podemos conseguir un poco de tranquilidad en nuestros corazones…

¡Señorita Darlian! – la puerta se abre y entra una joven mujer.

¡Ah¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Señorita Darlian…ya es hora de que se reúna con los funcionarios. La están esperando.

Sí…en un momento – le dice la joven rubia mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

Relena entra a la sala de conferencias y encuentra a los funcionarios representantes de las diferentes colonias con los cuales ella tenía varias reuniones al mes.

Siento llegar tarde señores. Ya podemos empezar la reunión programada para hoy. – les dice con tono formal y sentándose en su silla. Ella nota algo raro - ¿algo anda mal señores? – los funcionarios empiezan a mirarse unos a otros sin decir nada – Si tienen algo que decir…es mejor que me lo digan en este momento. – dice ella con un tono molesto pero firme.

Uno de los funcionarios baja la mirada y decide hablar.

Viceministra de Relaciones Exteriores Darlian…

Dígame Señor…lo escucho.

Mmmm…el día de ayer recibimos ciertos documentos que provienen de las colonias espaciales en las cuales daban cierta información sobre la fabricación de armas de combate.

¿Qué me esta queriendo decir? – dice la joven en un tono alto y levantándose lentamente de su asiento. Sorprendida pero sin alarmarse.

Que tenemos sospechas de que ciertas organizaciones se están dedicando en los últimos meses a construir nuevos modelos de Mobile Suits.

Al escuchar eso, la joven ojiverde hace reflejar una mirada de preocupación. Ella se vuelve a sentar y baja la mirada pensativa.

"Eso no pede ser verdad…" – piensa ella – "no sabía que todavía existían personas con esos ideales".

Esto podría significar una nueva etapa de guerra en nuestro mundo – dice un funcionario preocupado - ¿qué haremos al respecto?

Los funcionarios empiezan a rumorar unos a otros mientras Relena aún seguía pensativa.

"No se que voy a hacer. Pero lo mejor es mantener la calma y tratar de controlar esta situación. No estoy segura si podré hacer esto sola pero…" – ella levanta la mirada y mira a los funcionarios. Ella se levanta aparentando tranquilidad – creo que debido a este nuevo inconveniente, se dará finalización a esta corta reunión. – les dice en un tono sereno.

Pero… Viceministra… – le replica uno de los funcionarios.

Les pido que me mantengan lo más informada posible sobre la información que consigan – dice ella interrumpiéndolo cordialmente – ya pueden retirarse.

Los funcionarios se levantan algo extrañados y se dirigen a la gran puerta café para y se retiran. Relena cierra la puerta quedando adentro de la sala y lentamente, con un suspiro, baja su cabeza apoyándolo contra la puerta.

…"pero no puedo permitir que más gente sufra como en el pasado. Así pierda mi propia vida en el intento…no lo permitiré". – piensa ella cerrando sus verdes ojos con fuerza. Ella da media vuelta para apoyar su pensionada espalda en la puerta. Sus cerrados ojos se relajan y los abre lentamente mirando hacia la noche a través de la alejada y grande ventana que estaba allí. Pronto, su sereno rostro refleja algo de tristeza –…es difícil mantenerse fuerte sin la presencia de esa persona que te da ese sentimiento – dice ella en un leve susurro - … ¿no lo crees…Heero?

En una de las colonias, la hermosa noche artificial estaba presente y una elegante limosina negra se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad. Dentro del vehículo se encontraba manejando un chofer de edad ya madura y una joven mujer.

¿Señorita Fuomenquer¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta el viejo chofer al ver lo distraída que estaba la joven.

¿Qué? – exclama la joven mujer como si hubiese perdido la noción del tiempo mirando las calles de la ciudad a través de la ventana.

Veo que se encuentra muy distraída. Se puede saber por qué…claro si es pertinente saberlo.

La joven se ríe con alegría.

No…no es nada. Es solo que…me siento muy feliz – ella vuelve a mirar a través de la ventana con mirada serena –…ya que esta noche voy a volver a ver a alguien a quien no he visto por mucho tiempo.

El chofer detiene la limosina y la joven sale del vehículo.

¿Esta segura de que es este lugar, señorita?

Sí. No te preocupes. Investigué mucho este lugar antes de hacer esto. Además conozco el camino.

La limosina se empieza a alejar mientras que la joven mira como se aleja y al mismo tiempo en su fresco rostro se ve reflejado una leve sonrisa pícara.

Dentro del circo, Trowa habia acabado de realizar su presentación. Se sienta en un banco y con una toalla, secaba de su bien formado cuerpo el sudor causado por su agitada prestación de acrobacias. En ese momento su Jefe se le acerca.

¡Bien hecho Trowa! Gracias a ti y a las presentaciones de los otros miembros del grupo, las presentaciones han sido muy bien vistas y hemos obtenido muy buenas ganancias. ¡ Sigue así muchacho…!

Gracias…pero lo único que hago es cumplir con mi trabajo – dice el joven de copete castaño con su usual tono de voz.

Continúa así, Trowa…

¡Trowa…! – la fuerte llamada de una mujer suenan en los oído del joven y su Jefe. Catherine corre hacia ellos y llega algo agitada. -…Trowa, una chica se encuentra atrás de la carpa esperándote.

¿Dijiste una chica? – pregunta el curioso Jefe sorprendido.

Así es. Dice que es urgente y que necesita hablar contigo…Trowa…nuca me habías comentado que conocías a una chica tan linda. Soy como tu hermana mayor y no me gusta que me guardes secretos¿entendiste? – le dice ella un poco molesta pero con un tono burlón en su voz.

Trowa sale de la carpa y se dirige a la parte trasera de esta. Cuando llega, encuentra a una joven de brazos cruzados, apoyada de una pared. Llevaba una boina negar que tapaba su ojos, pero eso no era motivo para que el joven acróbata no la reconociera.

¿Maki…? – pronuncia Trowa en voz baja, sorprendido al verla.

La joven, cuyos ojos habían permanecido cerrados los abre y fija su mirada esmeralda en el joven regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos las caras, Sin nombre… ¿o debo decir…Trowa Barton…? – dice ella en un todo muy pícaro.

Pasa un buen rato y ambos se encontraban en la parte donde alimentaban a los animales.

…Entiendo…- dice Trowa - …con que ese es el problema…

Así es…y no puedo hacer nada por ahora ya que no tengo pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo. Claro…tampoco estoy muy segura de eso.

Han pasado dos años desde que dejé las batallas y no me gustaría regresar a esos tiempos.

Nadie quiere regresar. Pero todavía hay personas que piensan en las batallas.

¿y qué crees que puedo hacer yo en todo esto? – pregunta el joven.

Ella le sonríe, se levanta y camina ceca de la jaula del león que se encontraba ahí y que la miraba fijamente.

Tranquilo… - le dice ella al felino mientras lo acariciaba de una manera muy natural. Trowa miraba muy sereno la escena pero algo sorprendido por la habilidad de la joven para domar al león. – se que eres un experto en entrar a cualquier base, sin ser detectado.

Tú también lo eres. – dice el joven haciendo a la joven sonreír.

Eso lo aprendí del mejor maestro hace mucho tiempo – ella lo mira y Trowa le sonríe levemente.

En ese momento, Catherine los observaba escondida detrás de la carpa. Ella estaba algo triste y pensativa.

"Por más que lo intente…Trowa siempre va a estar dentro del campo de batalla y se alejará de nosotros por algún tiempo; pero soy consciente de que se necesitan personas tan llenas de fortaleza como él para lograr la paz que tanto deseamos". – piensa ella.

Claro que te ayudaré – dice Trowa levantándose de banco donde permanecía sentado - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Debido a lo riesgoso que es todo…sería mejor que empecemos hoy mismo… ¿Qué te parece la idea?

De acuerdo. ¿tenemos todo lo necesario?

No te preocupes por eso. Todo lo tengo bajo control.

¿Trowa…? – Catherine decide acercarse a ellos con mirada preocupante.

Catherine…yo…

No te preocupes, Trowa. Ya lo escuché todo y no necesitas darme explicaciones de nada Debes hacerlo. Se que tu volverás. No importa lo que pase.

Catherine…gracias por entender…

No hay problema.

Entonces…voy a cambiarme y a preparar mis cosas.

El se aleja un poco de las dos jóvenes quedando a espaldas de ellas.

Trowa…- le dice su hermana mayor y el mira hacia atrás encontrando una cálida sonrisa de los labios de la pelirroja. – solo…quiero escucharlo de ti…prométeme que…regresarás a casa…conmigo…y con nuestra familia del circo…

El joven sonríe levemente.

lo prometo…- al decir eso, él se aleja del lugar.

Maki mira serena la escena con una sonrisa. Estaban solas ahora. Ellas guardan silencio por un momento.

Has hecho un buen trabajo¿sabes? – dice Maki.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Catherine sonriente.

Porque desde que lo conozco, jamás lo había avisto sonreír tantas veces como lo he visto hasta ahora. También puedo ver que él es muy feliz aquí.

Acaso… ¿antes no lo fue?

La joven ojiverde baja la mirada con tristeza.

Nunca supe con seguridad lo que realmente él podía sentir. Él siempre ha sido una persona muy seria. Y aún lo es…pero…noto cierta felicidad y serenidad en su mirada. Me siento muy contenta al ver que se siente a gusto…en este lugar…con ustedes.

Se nota que lo conoces mucho, ya que hablaban con mucha familiaridad.

Solo lo suficiente para darle mi confianza y mi amistad. No se para él…pero para mí…no importa cuanto tiempo pase…siempre será un buen amigo para mí.

Al oír esas palabras, Catherine baja la mirada con serenidad y sonríe nuevamente.

Después de estos 2 años de reconstrucción de paz, todas las colonias espaciales se reforzaron en el campo tecnológico y muchas de estas colonias se convirtieron en sedes de todas las conferencias y eventos relacionados en el fortalecimiento de las relaciones entre los habitantes de las colonias y la Tierra.

Dentro de un taller de reparaciones de naves espaciales se encontraba un joven mecánico reparando una de las naves cuando alguien se le acerca.

Oye, muchacho. Ya terminó mi turno. No olvides cerrar el lugar.

No te preocupes – dice el joven de cabello castaño oscuro, concentrado en su trabajo.

Sabes, eres muy joven…deberías divertirte un poco. Mis amigos y yo iremos a una taberna. ¿no te gustaría ir?

Ese plan suena muy tentador pero…no gracias. Prefiero terminar este trabajo mientras puedo - dice el joven – además…me gusta estar solo con las máquinas.

Sabes…eres un poco raro.

Ja, gracias…- dice el muchacho en un tono burlón.

Bueno no importa. Tú te lo pierdes. ¡Nos vemos!

Pasa un buen rato desde que el hombre salió del taller y el joven seguía trabajando en la nave. Un monitor se enciende. Él se da cuenta y deja su trabajo por un momento para acercarse al monitor. La imagen no se veía claramente peor cuando re repone lo primero que ven los azulados ojos del joven es el rostro de un apersona muy familiar.

¡Vaya que si estabas perdido! Me tomó mucho trabajo averiguar tu paradero, y tomo para saber que estabas en tu colonia natal, Heero. – dice un joven hombre a través de la pantalla.

¿Cómo pudiste contactarme? – pregunta el joven mecánico.

Sabes…deberías ser más cortés y menos antipático con las personas. ¿Por qué no me dices algo diferente como "hola Duo…. ¿como estas?", "cuanto tiempo sin verte Duo" o cosas de ese estilo? – dice Duo en un tono burlón.

De acuerdo Duo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Veo que contigo no se puede. Jamás cambiarás esa aptitud tan antipática.

Pues que lástima. Si soy tan antipático como tú dices entonces… ¿Por qué me buscas?

Duo deja los comentarios graciosos y toma una aptitud más seria.

¿No te miento si te digo que necesito tu ayuda?

¿De qué se trata?

Sabes muy bien que no puedo decírtelo en estos momentos. Me gustaría comentarte esto personalmente. ¿tienes ánimos para volver a la Tierra? Claro…si puedes…

¿Tan grave es la situación?

Todavía no. Pero si no hacemos algo al respecto…podría empeorarse las cosas.

En ese caso…partiré hoy mismo.

¡Espera!... ¿puedes hacer eso? – dice Duo sorprendido.

Me subestimas. No es muy difícil viajar a la Tierra cuando tienes los medios para hacerlo.

Muy bien…anota las coordenadas y la dirección del lugar donde estoy viviendo.

No te preocupes. Se muy bien donde estás viviendo.

¿Cómo? – exclama el joven de trenza aún más sorprendido.

También me dedico a realizar mis propias investigaciones.

De acuerdo…-dice Duo sonriente – solo espero que disfrutes tu estadía en la Tierra. – dicho eso, el monitor se apaga inmediatamente.

Heero se queda pensativo por un momento.

"No pensaba en regresar a la Tierra por muchas razones…pero creo que es algo en lo que debo intervenir". No importa las consecuencias que eso lleve – se dice el joven a sí mismo en un tono serio.

Él se regresa hacia donde estaba la nave que estaba reparando. Los analiza y después de varias observaciones, Heero hace reflejar en su rostro una expresión muy astuta.


	3. Chapter 2: Reflejo de un enemigo

**Hola a todos. Primero que todo quiero agradecer a todos por escribirme sus comentarios. La verdad no pensé que llegarían tan rápido. Espero que puedan seguir leyendo mi historia y así tener más ganas de escribirlo. **

**Bueno creo que es hora de hacer ciertas aclaraciones para no confundirlos.**

**Lo primero que voy a decir es que no se sorprendan si al final de cada capítulo, la redacción suene muy inconclusa como si el capitulo no tuviera comienzo ni final. Me explico…este fanfic lo escribí hace dos años y mi objetivo era hacerlo como si fuese una especie de película que no estaba dividido por capítulos. Cuando decidí publicarlo aquí decidí dividirlo por fragmentos y ponerles el título enfocándome en el suceso más relevante que tuviese, es por eso que al final de cada capítulo no hay conclusión y eso seguro lo notarán en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Hay algo que me inquietó de tu comentario noriko acerca de la redacción. Eso también tiene explicación. Como quise seguir la trama de Gundam que como ya sabemos es algo seria, quise hacer de este fanfic algo más descriptivo sin indagar tanto en los sentimientos de los personajes pero ahora pienso que ese ingrediente es muy importante para mejora mi historia y agradezco mucho tu sinceridad, mi estilo es mucho mas que descriptivo solo que en esta ocasión lo quise hacer de esta forma por eso te invito a que leas mi otra historia que es algo completamente mío, se llama Xepholarise y lo puedes encontrar en mi profile, espero que me mandes tu comentario …el mismo mensaje es para todo aquel que lea este fic.**

**Con respecto a que si va a haber romance te doy un fuerte ¡¡¡ SI! De quienes es un secreto y quiero que se lo imaginen ustedes solitos pero les pido paciencia en esa parte porque es salgo que aún esta craneado pero no plasmado en papel.**

**Agradezco a fbla y a Ryoko Yui por sus comentarios y no se preocupen que Heero no cambiara su personalidad pues así como es yo lo amo, lo mismo Duo. Gracias por su ayuda y espero que les guste el segundo capítulo.**

**Sayonara**

**PS: por motivos de universidad tal vez pase un pequeño rato antes de volver mandar otro capítulo pero les pido paciencia y que sigan leyendo los otros fanfics de nuestros compañeros que son muy buenos.**

**Su amiga Goddess B.J.**

**Notas del autor:**

**La mayoría de los personajes que intervienen en este fic son propios de la serie original tanto del manga como el anime pero por libertad propia de la escritora, ha creado otros personajes para desarrollar su propia historia siguiendo la línea de eventos de la serie después del Endless Waltz. Cabe resaltar que todas las escenas vistas son producto de la imaginación del autor y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia…jajajajaja…ojalá….disfrútenlo…**

**- dialogo entre personajes.**

"…" **pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

**Chapter 2**

**Reflejo de un enemigo**

Un transbordador espacial se dirigía hacía la colonia L1-X18999.

Dentro de la gigantesca nave se encontraban Trowa y Maki.

Ya entramos a la colonia – dice la joven.

¿y ahora que sigue? – pregunta Trowa.

Debemos entrar a la base principal que maneja esa organización.

Bien.

El transbordador sigue su curso hasta llegar a la colonia. Ambos se dirigen a la base. Al llegar a ese lugar, ambos ven que se encontraban unos guardias vigilando la entrada.

¿y bien? – pregunta Maki.

Sígueme.

Ambos jóvenes se acercan a los tres guardias sin dejarse descubrir.

Hace un poco de frío, ¿verdad? – pregunta un de los guardias a su compañero.

Sí. Es verdad.

Se escucha un sonido de arbustos.

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta el tercer guardia en voz alta al oír el ruido.

Los guardias cargan sus armas y empiezan a caminar despacio, separándose en distintas direcciones. Uno de de ellos se acerca a las rejas y no encuentra nada.

¡Aquí no hay nadie! – grita el hombre para ser escuchado.

Cuando él se da la vuelta ve a un joven hombre y es golpeado en la cara, estrellándose contra la reja. Los otros dos guardias se dan cuenta del suceso.

¡No te muevas o te irá mal! – le grita uno de los hombres apuntando su rifle hacia Trowa - ¡las manos arriba!

El joven alza las manos y mantiene una sonrisa astuta hacia ellos. Ellos no se daban cuenta de que Maki se dirigía hacia ellos y la joven se agacha pateando con fuerza y agilidad las piernas de uno de los guardias haciéndolo caer al suelo.

¡Maldición! – otro guardia apunta su arma hacia la muchacha, pero antes de poder disparar, Trowa lo golpea en el estómago y en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. El otro guardia que había caído al suelo por la patada, trata de levantarse y toma su arma pero inmediatamente Maki se lo patea, soltándolo de sus manos.

No podemos permitir que nos descubran y es mejor que guardes silencio.

Trowa se dirige al guardia y lo golpea. Este también queda inconsciente.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunta la joven – lo pudimos haber tomado como rehén.

Si permanece inconsciente no causará problemas. Además él podría ver lo que estamos planeando.- dice el muchacho mientras toma dos rifles y le lanza uno de ellos a Maki. Ella lo toma sorprendida. – vámonos…-dice Trowa y empieza a correr hacia la entrada. Maki lo mira sorprendida y luego ella da una linda sonrisa de satisfacción y lo sigue.

Dentro de la base Trowa y Maki corrían buscando el centro de control.

El lugar está muy oscuro. Eso es porque no hay nadie operando aquí – dice Maki.

¿Sabes donde esta el centro de control?

Según el gráfico que me dieron…la sala de control debe estar muy cerca - Maki se adelanta a Trowa para guiarlo. Ambos recorren los largos pasillos sin ser vistos por los guardias. Maki deja de correr y se detiene, dejando un artefacto pegado en la pared y lo enciende – sigamos…ya estamos llegando.

Después de correr varios pasillos, llegan a una compuerta que está cerrada por un código de acceso.

Solo se puede abrir por un código de acceso. – dice Trowa.

No te preocupes. Siempre estoy preparada para todo. – ella saca de su morral un aparato y lo conecta con la cerradura de la compuerta.

¿Y bien…? – pregunta Trowa mientras se mantiene alerta con su arma.

Ya casi…- dice la joven - ¡listo! ¡entremos!

La compuerta se abre y ambos entran al cuarto de control. Trowa nota que Maki está más tranquila.

Solo déjame encender los monitores – dice ella dirigiéndose al panel de control.

Hay un poco de silencio y Trowa observa detenidamente el lugar.

¿Por qué estas tan segura de que aquí encontraremos lo que buscas? – le pregunta el joven.

Mis colegas y yo hicimos algunas investigaciones a esta base. Así empezamos a sospechar de sus funciones. Además…me gusta investigar por mi cuenta antes de hacer otra cosa. A veces…dejándose llevar por la intuición es la mejor manera de descubrir muchas cosas… ¿no lo crees?

Trowa se ríe un poco.

No has cambiado en nada. Eres la misma curiosa chica que conocí años atrás.

¿Ja… acaso eso fue un cumplido?

Te lo dejo a tu criterio.

De acuerdo…pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti señor Trowa.

El joven la mira algo sorprendido por escuchar su nombre falso en la boca de ella con tanta normalidad. Maki nota el silencio de Trowa y se apena un poco no atreviéndose a mirarlo.

¿Esta bien que te llame así? ¿Con ese nombre?...desde que nos conocimos siempre me dijiste que no tenías un nombre propio y por eso siempre decías que te llamaran Sin nombre…- ella hace una pausa – me siento…extraña al nombrarte con el nombre de otra persona…sobre todo si se de donde vino.

Trowa cierra sus ojos, pensativo, y luego los abre.

No te preocupes. – al decir eso, Maki, aún a espaldas de él, hace reflejar una expresión de sorpresa –hace mucho tiempo que uso este nombre, creo que es algo que hace parte de mi vida. Puedes llamarme Trowa Barton si lo deseas.

Maki sonríe al escucharlo y deja de utilizar el teclear.

Es sorprendente ver como pasa el tiempo…hay cosas que pueden cambiar en nosotros.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta el joven confundido.

A partir de ahora te llamaré Trowa Barton, ya que así decidiste llamarte…

Al decir eso Maki da media vuelta mirando a Trowa y le regala una hermosa sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo todos los monitores se encienden, iluminando todo el cuarto de control.

En la entrada de la base, otros guardias aparecen y ven a los tres guardias inconscientes.

¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

Parece que hay intrusos en la base.

¡Manden refuerzos! ¡no permitan que escapen!

Al encender los monitores, Maki saca de su morral el CD-ROM y lo instala.

Esto es lo que quería mostrarte.

El enorme monitor empieza a mostrar varios documentos y mapas hasta mostrar la imagen del plano de una máquina.

Eso es…un Mobile Suit. – dice Trowa muy sereno.

Si se mira con atención la estructura de este plano, tiene mucha similitud con la de un Mobile Suit. Pero a diferencia de las versiones originales, este se ve mucho más avanzado.

Eso significa que…

Si esta organización esta fabricando nuevas versiones más fuertes de Mobile Suits, es muy seguro que dentro de esta base halla muchos de esos modelos.

¿Y en qué parte están?

No lo se. No pudimos sacar más información. Ni siquiera tenemos conocimiento sobre el nombre de esta organización ni de las funciones que cumplen.

Lo más seguro es que estén planeando un ataque sorpresa.

¿Tú lo crees?

No lo creo. Lo se…

Entonces debemos buscar el lugar donde están fabricando los Mobile Suits.

Es mejor salir de este lugar – sugiere el joven.

Trowa abre la compuerta para ver si no hay nadie mientras que Maki saca el CD y lo guarda en su morral. Cuando ambos salen del cuarto, ven que unos guardias se acercan.

¡Ustedes dos, DETENGASE! – grita uno de los hombres al verlos.

¡Ya nos descubrieron! – dice Maki

¡¡sígueme! – le dice Trowa y ambos empiezan a correr.

¡¡no permitan que escapen!

Los guardias empiezan a perseguir a los jóvenes mientras ellos siguen corriendo. Los jóvenes se detienen y empiezan a disparar a los guardias. Estos les responden y rápidamente Trowa y Maki se separan a diferentes pasillos para refugiarse, como si entre ellos lo hubieran acordado. A medida que los guardias dejaban de disparar, ellos se asomaban y abrían fuego.

¡No podemos permanecer aquí siempre! – dice en voz alta Trowa un poco agitado mientras sigue disparando.

¡Tienes razón! – dice la joven dejando de disparara y de su morral saca un artefacto.

¿Qué es eso?

¡Ya lo verás! – dice ella y presiona el botón rojo que llevaba el aparato.

Inmediatamente el otro aparato que ella había colocado en la pared enciende una luz roja y explota.

¡¡Es una explosión! – grita uno de los guardias y todos ellos se tiran al suelo para protegerse del humo.

¡¡Es nuestra oportunidad! – grita Maki a Trowa y ambos empiezan a correr por otro pasillo hasta llegar a un ascensor. Ambos entran al ascensor y sus puertas se cierran. - ¡¡Si no hacemos algo, nos atraparán! – dice Maki preocupada.

Trowa mira la parte de arriba del ascensor.

¡Tengo una idea!

¡¿Qué!- exclama la joven.

Los guardias llegan al ascensor y ven que está ocupado.

¡¡Malditos!¡¡Bajen por las escaleras! – Los soldados y guardia bajan por las escaleras y llegan al ascensor indicado - ¡no escaparan! – dice el líder de la tropa sonriente.

Todos alistan sus armas y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren empiezan a disparar. Después de poner alto al fuego, se disponen a observar los cuerpos y para su sorpresa no había nadie ahí.

¡Señor, no hay nadie! – grita uno de los guardias sorprendido.

¡¿Qué! – el líder se asoma dentro del ascensor y no ve a nadie pero nota algo más. Habían unos artefactos alrededor de las paredes del ascensor encendidos con una luz verde - ¡¡Malditos!

Inmediatamente los artefactos encienden las luces rojas y explotan llevándose con ellos a los soldados y guardias que estaban ahí. Trowa y Maki se habían salido del ascensor por la parte de arriba y se sujetaron por la parte de atrás de las puertas de otro piso.

¡¿Te encuentras bien, Trowa! – dice Maki algo nerviosa y sujetada fuertemente a los hombros del joven.

Sí. Estoy bien – dice Trowa algo agitado – solo…déjame subirte a las puertas.

¡¡Resiste! – dice la joven y deja de sujetar sus hombros para también sostenerse de la barra. Ella sube con gran agilidad por ser más liviana y toma de los brazos al joven ayudándolo a subir. - ¡¡Vaya! Casi no salimos de esta, ¿verdad? – dice ella un poco asustada y mirando hacia abajo.

Trowa no le responde y con gran fuerza empieza a abrir las puertas del ascensor. Finalmente, pudo abrirlas y ambos entran a un piso desconocido.

Es extraño. No recuerdo este lugar en los planos. – dice la joven analizando su plano.

Es mejor tratar de buscar una salida si queremos salir de aquí. Esos guardias ya nos descubrieron y lo más seguro es que ya deben estar mandando más hombres para capturarnos.

Pero Trowa. Si es así, es porque ellos no quieren que descubramos lo que están haciendo.

¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? – pregunta él en un tono molesto.

¡Que no me iré de aquí sin encontrar lo que ellos ocultan!

El joven mira la expresión enojada de Maki por un momento y luego fija la mirada hacia el fondo del oscuro pasillo y empieza a caminar despacio. Al ver eso, la joven logra interpretar el mensaje de su amigo y deja su mala expresión por una más serena.

"Gracias…Trowa…" – piensa ella y lo sigue.

Ambos siguen caminando y Maki nota que esos pasillos tal vez los podrían llevar a algún lugar especial. Todo estaba oscuro y ella sentía algo muy extraño.

Este debe ser el último piso. En este momento podríamos estar debajo de la base – le dice Trowa como si él también sintiera lo mismo – es mejor estar alerta.

Maki nota algo al final del pasillo.

¡Trowa! ¡mira eso!

El joven observa lo que está final del pasillo. Es una enorme compuerta de acero. Cuando llagan, Maki ve una cerradura y lo analiza.

Parece una salida – dice Trowa

Trowa…- él mira a Maki – esta…abierto…

Maki presiona el botón que hace abrir la enorme compuerta. Esta se abre poco a poco. Maki se acerca a Trowa para mirar mejor lo que hay adentro. El rostro de la joven poco a poco mostraba una expresión de sorpresa y susto a la vez al ver lo que sus verdes ojos estaban presenciando; pero Trowa se vería muy sereno, aunque en sus ojos se veía una chispa de sorpresa. Al abrirse completamente la compuerta, Maki da unos cuantos pasos al frente de una manera temerosa y después se detiene.

¡No puedo creerlo! – dice ella sorprendida al ver la gran cantidad de Mobile Suits que ocupaba ese enorme lugar – son casi mil Suits construidos en este lugar… ¿pero…cómo?

Seguramente, durante estos dos años de supuesta paz que tuvimos, la organización estuvo fabricando Mobile Suits avanzados. Creo que esto no es nada, ya que así como esta base tiene estos Suits, posiblemente ellos tendrán muchos más fabricando estas armas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la joven mujer lentamente lleva su mano a su boca y sus grandes ojos expresan más temor de los que tenían antes.

"¿Será posible que esta organización realice un ataque a la Tierra y a las colonias?... ¿mis sospechas serán ciertas…?" – Ella baja su mano y su mirada cambia a una de ira dirigida hacia los Suits – "Pero la verdadera pregunta es… ¿podremos combatir a esta gran cantidad de armas sin salir afectados?" – su mirada verde es más intensa – "no estoy segura…pero no que quedaré con los brazos cruzados al ver como la gente sufre por eso…"

De pronto sus pensamientos se desvanecen al sentir la mono cálida de alguien tocando su hombro. Ella mira hacia atrás y cruza su mirada con la de Trowa quien la miraba de una manera seria y consoladora a la vez.

No te preocupes. Tal vez podemos salir de esta. Después de todo estás con uno de los pilotos Gundams

No podemos hacer este trabajo solos.

¿Y que sugieres?

Ya lo verás. Estarás muy contento con mi idea. Por ahora debemos salir de aquí.

Trowa asiente con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con la idea de su amiga y ella recupera su linda sonrisa.

¡¡por aquí se escaparon!

¡¡Vamos, corran!

Lo soldados corrían hacia la enorme compuerta para capturar a los intrusos. Cuando llegan no encuentran a nadie.

¿Se fueron? ¡No puede ser!

¡¡Miren! – grita uno de los soldados al ver que una de las naves encendía la turbinas.

Los soldados inútilmente empezaron a disparar a la nave, pero este, por medio de la compuerta de escape pudo despegar y salir de la colonia rápidamente.

¡¡DEMONIOS! ¡¡Pudieron escapar!

Uno de los soldados toma su transmisor y le da la información a otro soldado que se encontraba en una sala muy elegante.

Sí. Entiendo. Se lo informaré de inmediato. – El soldado deja la transmisión – Señor, los intrusos escaparon y al parecer acabaron de descubrir los Mobile Suits que teníamos guardados.

¿En serio? – dice una voz masculina – bueno…eso no importa ya que eso era una parte de nuestro plan.

¿Disculpe, señor? – pregunta el soldado confundido.

Es muy sencillo. Necesitábamos hacerles saber a los distintos grupos armados que pudieran estar en nuestra contra que existimos…y une excelente manera de hacer eso era…

Hacérselo saber a uno de los ex-pilotos Gundams. Muy ingenioso de tu parte. Aunque algo arriesgado. – interrumpe una voz femenina.

No sabía que estabas aquí escuchando. – dice el misterioso hombre sentándose en su silla sin mostrar su rostro.

El soldado ve a la mujer como una silueta negra ya que el lugar donde se encontraba era muy oscuro.

Trowa Barton. Ex – piloto Gundam. Eso no es su verdadero nombre, ¿o sí? Según tengo entendido, ese hombre murió antes de realizarse la Operación Meteoro. – dice la joven mujer.

Ese es otro Barton. Peor no tiene relación con la familia. Creo que solo lo usa como nombre clave.

No importa. Lo realmente importante es que él será una pieza muy valiosa en nuestro juego.

Ya cumplimos con la primera fase de nuestro plan.

Ahora sigue la fase dos. Debemos ser muy precisos con este plan si queremos que todo salga perfecto.

Exactamente. Debemos encargarnos de una pieza que podría ser muy fastidiosa para nuestros planes.

¿Y qué se te ocurre hacer?

Es algo muy divertido. Solo espera.

De acuerdo. Dice la joven seguido de una hermosa pero a la vez maliciosa risa.

En la Tierra ya era de día y los ciudadanos se dedicaban a realizar sus labores diarias. Hilde salía de una tienda con un paquete con víveres.

¡Muchas gracias! – grita Hilde mientras empieza a correr. Después empieza a caminar despacio. – Parece que tengo lo suficiente para hacer una deliciosa cena – se dice así misma mientras mira el paquete. – Duo estará muy contento.

Ella sonríe y empieza a correr de nuevo hacia su casa. Cuando llega se detiene por un momento al ver la persona que está parada frente a su casa.

No puede ser… ¿eres tú?

Hilde abre rápidamente la puerta.

¡¡Duo!

¡¿Qué pasa! – dice el joven de un salto al escuchar el grito de Hilde.

…es él…está aquí…- dice la joven un poco más calmada.

Duo se acerca a ella y nota una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y luego se dirige a la puerta donde encuentra a Heero esperando.

Mas te vale que halla una buena razón de pro medio para venir hasta aquí.

¡llegaste! – dice el joven de tranza sorprendido y a la vez feliz de ver a su amigo.

¡¿Qué! – exclama Hilde confundida.

Después de un rato, Heero se encontraba con Duo sentados en la mesa mientras que Hilde desempacaba las bolsas en la cocina.

Vaya que si eres rápido. ¿Como sabías que me encontraba en este lugar? – pregunta Duo.

La transmisión que realizaste hacia la colonia donde me encontraba tenía unas coordenadas específicas, y no fue difícil encontrar una dirección.

Eres muy listo.

A propósito…-dice Heero - ¿Por qué tú y Hilde se encuentran aquí en la tierra? ¿no se encontraban viviendo en una colonia?

Bueno…eso es verdad. Nosotros estábamos viviendo en una colonia pero decidimos darle una visita a la Tierra. Tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer aquí.

Hilde escuchaba la conversación de los dos muchachos y de pronto su rostro refleja entusiasmo.

¡¡Es verdad! – grita la joven haciendo que Duo y Heero miraran hacia la cocina. – No está contigo esa chica que estaba dentro de la nave Libra, creo que su nombre era Relena…- ella ve como Duo le hacía gestos para que ella dejara de mencionar eso. – ¡Ah!… ¿dije algo malo?... – pregunta ella un poco triste. -…Es que la he visto en la televisión y siempre he querido tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella…después de lo que sucedió y…

Duo hace reflejar una expresión de angustia colocando su mano en la frente y bajando la cabeza contra la mesa.

No te preocupes… - dice Heero muy sereno. -…ella se encuentra bien. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi…pero debe estar teniendo una vida normal desempeñando muy bien su cargo político.

Te refieres a la de Viceministra de Relaciones Exteriores… - afirma Duo.

Así es. Y al igual que nosotros…ella debe tener sus propios asuntos por resolver. En este momento, ella es la encargada de mantener la paz entre la Tierra y las colonias.

Hilde cambia su expresión triste a una más alegre y tranquila al escuchar las palabras de Heero y retorna a la cocina. Heero se queda algo pensativo.

"Ella debe tener sus propios asuntos por resolver" – se repite en sus pensamientos.

Oye…Heero…-la voz de Duo saca a Heero de sus pensamientos. - …ahora me gustaría hablarte de la razón por la que te hice venir hasta aquí.

Más te vale que sea buena.

T e interesará. Solo escúchame. – Duo baja un poco más el tono de su voz para que Hilde no escuchara. – Cuando me encontraba viviendo en la colonia, trabajaba dentro de un taller de reparaciones de máquinas con unos colegas que conocía hace tiempo atrás. Un día, uno de los mecánicos les estaba comentando a un grupo de hombres sobre un encuentro que tuvo con una organización. Como yo estaba pasando por ahí, alcancé a escuchar.

**FLASH BACK**

¡Les digo la verdad! – decía el mecánico - …cuando esos soldados me llevaron a una bese para hablar conmigo, yo vi como los ingenieros construían cañones gigantescos y otras armas que antes usaban los Mobile Suits.

"¿Mobile Suits?" – repitió Duo en su mente al oír las palabras del mecánico.

…Lo más extraño – seguía hablando el hombre. - …es que esos Mobile Suits se veían mucho más avanzados que los anteriores.

¡Apuesto a que eso es mentira! – dice otro de los mecánicos que se encontraba allí.

¡No es mentira! – replicó el hombre – les digo toda la verdad. Tal vez quieran hacer un ataque sorpresa o algo.

¿Así?...y… ¿Por qué t escogieron a ti y no a alguno de nosotros, Eh?

Cuando estábamos en guerra, yo construía Tauros y me querían para unirme a ellos.

¡Sí, claro!

Al escuchar la historia del hombre, Duo no dudó ni un segundo para saber más. De manera habilidosa, pasa a través de todo el grupo de hombres que estaban reunidos para acercarse rápidamente al mecánico. Este se asusta por la manera amenazadora con la que el muchacho se acerca.

¡Oye chico, ¿Qué t e pasa!

¡¿Lo que usted está diciendo es verdad! – pregunta Duo.

Así es…pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Necesito saber donde está esa base, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la organización?... ¿Dónde esta?...¡¡¡Dígamelo!

Pues…el nombre no lo se, ni tampoco el paradero ya que me mantuvieron con los ojos vendados en el camino. Pero lo que si puedo decir es que no era la única.

¿Quiere decir que hay más?

Así es. Y el centro de éste esta en una de las colonias.

No puede ser.

¡Oye chico! ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en saber eso?

¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo explicárselo ahora! – dice el muchacho ,mientras empieza a correr

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Así fue como me enteré de eso. Convencí a Hilde para venir a la Tierra y cuando llegamos y nos instalamos en este lugar, empecé a investigar más a fondo esa organización. Su nombre es Sanford y esta conformado por ex-soldados de Romerfeler y nuevos reclutas: aún desconozco la identidad de su líder.

Supongo queme buscabas para conseguir más información. ¿acaso no lo podía hacer por tu cuenta?

¡Oye, oye, oye! Si la situación no fuera tan grave, no me hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarte. Hubiese sido mejor llamar a los otros muchachos.

¿Y ellos están enterados?

No lo se. No pude contactarme con ninguno de ellos. Fue un milagro encontrarte ya que estabas perdido.

Bien…¿y cuál es tu plan? Me imagino que tienes un plan ¿verdad? – dice Heero en un tono burlón.

Para tu información…tú no eres el único que tiene buenas ideas. Clero que tengo un plan.

Solo espero que sea bueno.

Es la manera perfecta para investigar sin ser detectados.

¿Y cuál es?

Duo cambia su expresión seria a una más alegra y Heero se sorprende un poco ante el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo.

¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta?

¿Una…fiesta? – pregunta Heero confundido.

La noche ya estaba presente y las luces ya iluminadas las grandes y vistosas calles.

Una niña estaba mirando televisión en una elegante sala de un lujoso apartamento. La niña tenía en sus manos un hermoso oso de felpa con un lindo lazo rojo y ella estaba acostada en el suelo. De pronto, el timbre suena y la infante se levanta, y camina apresurada para abrir la puerta.

¿Sí?

Pequeña… ¿podrías entregarle esto a la señorita Darlian, por favor? – le dice un hombre con elegante traje entregándole un sobre blanco.

¡Claro! ¡No hay problema! – dice la niña sonriente y recibe el sobre.

La niña cierra la puerta y deja el sobre en la mesa auxiliar. Ella toma de nuevo su muñeco y se recuesta de nuevo en el suelo sobre la alfombra para ver la televisión.

¿Quién era? – pregunta una voz femenina.

La niña se levanta para esperar a la joven que salía de su habitación.

Tocaron a la puerta. ¿Era algo importante? – dice Relena secándose su largo cabello después de una refrescante ducha.

Sí. – afirma la niña –…Un señor me dio este sobre y m dijo que te lo entregara. – dice ella tomando el sobre de la mesa y extendiéndola hacia la joven con su pequeña mano.

Déjame ver…-dice Relena ajustándose la bata y toma el sobre. Ella lo abre y nota que se trata d una tarjeta de invitación en la cual contenía las siguientes palabras.

_**VICEMINISTRA DE RELACIONES EXTERIORES,**_

_**Relena Darlian**_

_**Es un placer para nosotros invitarla a nuestra gran celebración con motivo de la inauguración de nuestra nueva organización. Se presentarán personajes políticos de gran importancia y habrá un baile para su diversión.**_

_**El evento es mañana a las 9:00 P.M. en el Palacio Presidencial**_

_**Esperamos su cordial asistencia.**_

Relena termina de leer la invitación y se queda pensativa.

"Es extraño que me inviten de un día para otro para un evento como este. ¿Será necesaria mi presencia?" – piensa ella.

¡Que hombre tan apuesto…! – dice la niña interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven -¡…el que está en la televisión…!

Relena observa que se trataba de la gran celebración de mañana en la cual ella estaba invitada. Un hombre joven estaba dando una rueda de prensa.

Señor, podría especificarnos… ¿cuál es le objetivo de la celebración tan repentina que se realizará el día de mañana en el Palacio Presidencial? – preguntaba una reportera.

Se realizó este evento para anunciar la conformación de una nueva alianza que ayude con la misión de mantener la paz en el espacio. Es por eso que invitamos a líderes políticos para formar nuevos lazos y así llegar a un acuerdo mutuo.

"Quizás sea una buena idea ir a esa fiesta" – piensa Relena. Ella deja el sobre en la mesa auxiliar. – Alice…dime algo… ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta de baile?

¡Claro que si, me encantaría ir! ¿Cuándo es? – pregunta la niña felizmente, levantándose del suelo y tomando su muñeco.

Es mañana…y es por eso que hoy…tú y yo iremos de compras para buscarte un lindo vestido.

Al decir eso, la niña revienta de felicidad y abraza a Relena. Después toma su osito y empieza a bailar con él.

¡Yupi! ¡Yupi! ¡Iremos de compras! ¡Iremos de compras! ¡Que bien!

Al ver la felicidad de la niña, Relena hace reflejar en su rostro una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.


	4. Chapter 3: La heroína atacada Part I

**Hola a todos.**

**Ya volví y con un nuevo capitulo que recompensará su espera, espero que les guste.**

**Voy a decirles algo que me dio mucha risa y es acerca de la ortografía. Tienen toda la razón. Ese siempre ha sido mi problema pero no precisamente por verdaderos errores sino que desde siempre he tenido la mala costumbre de comerme algunas palabras y de reemplazar otras, eso me pasa todo el tiempo pero voy a tratar de ser más cuidadosa y si encuentran otro error, les pido mis disculpas.**

**Algo que si quiero que me digan es que si logran seguir la línea de las conversaciones, es decir, que si siempre sabe quien esta hablando porque estoy cansada de ver como el coso ese que sirve para hacer los cambios se coma los guiones. Si alguien sabe como darle solución a eso estaré agradecida con ustedes.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y todas sus preguntas acerca de este fic serán contestadas a medida que se lo lean a si que sigan igual de curiosos.**

**Sayonara.**

**Notas del autor:**

**La mayoría de los personajes que intervienen en este fic son propios de la serie original tanto del manga como el anime pero por libertad propia de la escritora, ha creado otros personajes para desarrollar su propia historia siguiendo la línea de eventos de la serie después del Endless Waltz. Cabe resaltar que todas las escenas vistas son producto de la imaginación del autor y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia…jajajajaja…ojalá….disfrútenlo…**

**- dialogo entre personajes.**

"…" **pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**La heroina atacada**

**Part I**

* * *

Después de acabados lo sucesos ocurridos en el año 197, algunos soldados dejaron las batallas para convivir en paz y realizar nuevos proyectos para sus vidas como civiles.

Quatre había regresado a su colonia natal y se había reinstalado en su residencia con algunos de sus familiares y compañeros más cercanos. Él se encontraba en su estudio co algunos colegas analizando los planos para su nuevo proyecto.

Si utilizamos estas tierras…- dice el joven rubio –…podríamos construir nuevas edificaciones para mayor producción y vivienda. ¿No lo creen?

Pero joven Quatre, la mayoría de esas tierras carecen de recursos naturales. Algunos trabajadores no podrían vivir en esas condiciones.

Creo que tienes toda la razón. Entonces tendremos que usar los terrenos que están al norte del desierto. – dice Quatre señalando el lugar en el plano. – allí si tendremos los recursos necesarios.

Es una buena idea. Joven Quatre…hemos notado su gran entusiasmo por este proyecto que realizará en los desiertos del planeta Tierra, será un gran logro para todos.

Así es. Este será mi regalo nuestro pueblo que está en ese bello planeta. Además es mi propio regalo personal ya que ahí he pasado por muchas cosas que me ha permitido madurar. De todos modos…gracias por su apoyo. Cuando podríamos empezar a realizar este proyecto.

Si es posible…dentro de algunas semanas.

Perfecto. Entonces…eso es todo. Ya pueden retirarse.

Los colegas se retiran. Quatre se queda solo por un momento y se sienta en su sofá al lado de la gran ventana observando la ciudad. Después de un rato tocan la puerta.

¡Adelante! – dice el joven.

La puerta se abre y Roshinne entra al estudio.

Joven Quatre…una persona lo está esperando en la sala principal.

¿Una persona?

Sí. Dice que quiere hablar con usted.

¿Y sabes de quién se trata? – pregunta Quatre levantándose del sofá. Roshinne sonríe y el joven queda un poco confundido.

Es mejor que se entere por sí mismo, joven – dice el alto hombre y cierra la puerta dejando al joven de nuevo solo.

Quatre sale del estudio y se dirige a la sala principal. Al llegar nota que alguien estaba esperando y el joven rubio no necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que era esa persona. Quatre se entusiasma y decide nombrar a esa persona.

¿Trowa? – aquella persona mira hacia atrás hacia donde esta el rubio, lo que hace sus sospechas se confirmaran. - ¡Eres tu Trowa!- Dice el joven con gran alegría al ver a su amigo.

¿Cómo estas Quatre? – dice el joven de copete castaño muy sereno, pero aún así, también estaba contento.

Hace mucho tiempo que no te había visto. ¿a qué se debe tu visita¿acaso el circo está en esta colonia?

La verdad no. Vengo solo.

Ah? Bueno…entonces… ¿cual es la razón, amigo?

Quatre…esto no es una visita social…quiero informarte sobre algo muy importante.

¿Importante?

Así es. Se trata de…- alguien toca la puerta de la sala interrumpiendo al joven.

¡Adelante! – dice Quatre.

La puerta se abre y entra una mujer rubia.

Quatre… ¿estás aquí?... porque… ¿Oh? Creo que tienes visitas.

No hay problema, hermana. Por favor entra. - la mujer madura entra a la sala y se acerca a Quatre para observar mejor a su visita. – Trowa…quiero que conozcas a mi hermana mayor Hidea.

Mucho gusto. - dice Trowa.

¡No, no, no! El placer es todo mío. Jamás había visto a un amigo de Quatre diferente a los que vivimos en la colonia. Tú debes ser Trowa Barton. Mi hermano me ha contado muchas cosas acerca de ti y de los otros muchachos, peor jamás pensé que fueran tan jóvenes.

No sabía que Quatre tuviera una hermana mayor.

Esa es una larga historia. – dice Quatre. – pero hermana… ¿qué sucede¿me buscabas para algo?

Hidea cambia su expresión entusiasta a una más seria.

Quatre…hoy es el día… ¿recuerdas?

Quatre comprende la pregunta de su hermana y refleja una expresión triste pero rápidamente la cambia por una más serena.

Claro que lo recuerdo, Hidea

Entonces…

El joven rubio baja la mirada por un momento y luego su mirada se dirige a su amigo.

Trowa… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

¿Un favor?

Podrías acompañarnos a hacer una cosa y así podemos platicar un poco.

De acuerdo. Dice el joven con sonrisa serena.

Después de un corto viaje, los tres llegan a un cementerio. Luego caminan por las bien cuidadas tumbas hasta llegar a una que estaba llena de flores hermosas y frescas. En esa tumba descansaba el Señor Winner. Hidea lentamente se arrodilla ante la tumba de su padre y deja un hermoso ramo de flores.

Han pasado casi cuatro años, padre… – dice la mujer - …y aunque te fuiste, siempre serás para nosotros un gran padre que dio su vida por la paz de nuestro pueblo y de nuestra familia. Te amamos… - estas ultimas palabras las dice con voz entrecortada. Se levanta del suelo y se aleja un poco para dejas a su hermano se acerque.

Quatre se agacha lentamente y con pesar toca la gris lápida.

Querido padre…-dice el joven muy sereno. - …quiero que sepas que tu hijo esta haciendo realidad todos esos proyectos que siempre deseaste hacer para nuestra familia y nuestra gente. Te prometo…te prometo que…no te defraudaré…

Hidea se acerca a Trowa quien observaba la tumba de aquel hombre que murió por defender la paz.

Desde que nuestro padre murió, Quatre siempre se ha mantenido fuerte para levar a cabo todas sus labores como único hijo varón y heredero de nuestra familia…y lo admiro mucho; pero…como él y como tú, son aún muy jóvenes y se que mi hermano se siente solo y triste con su ausencia. Por eso…me siento feliz de que Quatre tenga buenos amigos como tú y los otros chicos.

Trowa mantiene silencio y en su mente le viene las pocas pero duraderas imágenes de aquel recuerdo cuando pro primera vez, Quatre había perdido la cordura y luchó contra el y contra Heero. Quatre se levanta y se dirige a Trowa y a Hidea.

Ya podemos irnos.

Espera un momento hermano…voy a hablar con el jardinero para que arregle las flores. Mientras tanto ustedes pueden hablar. Nos vemos.

No te tardes. – dice su hermano.

De acuerdo.

Hidea se va dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Quatre…

Dime Trowa…

Quisiera hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante. La razón por la que estoy aquí.

Claro, amigo… ¿de qué quieres hablar? – dice el joven manteniendo una mirada serena mientras su amigo una más seria.

Una nave espacial se encontraba en el espacio. Sally se encontraba en esa nave y estaba a punto de recibir una transmisión.

Aquí habla Sally Po del Escuadrón Preventivo. – la imagen en la pantalla no estaba clara y nadie contestaba. – Aquí Sally Po¿me escucha?

Solicito a uno de sus hombres. – dice una voz femenina emitida en la transmisión pero aún no se veía la imagen.

¿A uno de mis hombres¿Quién está enviando esta transmisión?

Solicito a Wufei Chang…repito, solicito a Wufei Chang

¿A Wufei? Que extraño…

De pronto la compuerta se abre y el joven chino aparece.

¿Qué haces¿sucede algo?

Un apersona desea comunicarse contigo. Aún no me ha dicho su nombre.

¿Una persona? Déjame ver. – él se acerca a Sally y ella se levanta del puesto para que él se siente. – aquí habla Wufei Chang. ¿Quién esta enviando la transmisión?

Al fin pude comunicarme contigo. – dice la voz femenina y seguidamente la imagen se restaura mostrando una joven de cabellos cortos y vinotintos.

¡Pero si solo es una jovencita! – dice Sally algo sorprendida.

¿Quién eres? Responde…- dice Wufei en un tono muy molesto.

Trowa me advirtió sobre tu mal humor y creo que él tenía razón.

¿Te refieres a Trowa Barton? – pregunta el joven.

La chica sonríe y luego refleja una expresión seria.

Mi nombre es Maki Fuomenquer. Me gustaría que me dejarás explicar la razón por la que te estoy buscando.

Dime…-pregunta Wufei - ¿Qué relación tienes con Trowa Barton? Explícamelo. ¿Acaso lo conoces?

Por ahora…solo puedo decir que soy una colaboradora más en su grupo y eso es todo.

¿Qué quieres decir? – dic el joven chino con una leve sonrisa.

Como te dije. Si solo me dejaras explicarte la situación…entenderías mejor lo que trato de decirte.

Mmmm…esta bien.

¡Pero Wufei¡ni siquiera la conoces! – exclama Sally.

No te preocupes. Dejémosla que hable. Así sabremos que es lo que trama esa mujer.

Te interesará – le dice la joven dándole un gesto pícaro y el le responde con una leve sonrisa hipócrita.

La noche del gran evento de baile y celebración había llegado. En la entrada del Palacio Presidencial, las puertas estaban abiertas para grandes políticos y personas de gran distinción. Una limosina blanca se estaba acercando al Palacio. El vehículo se detiene y un guardia abre la puerta de este, dejando salir a la hermosa joven de vestido blanco. Ella se endereza y observa el Palacio y la gente a su alrededor. Ella toma un poco de aire y respira lentamente para recuperar fuerzas y sentirse más segura.

¡Alice, sal¡ya estamos aquí! – dice Relena mirando dentro del vehículo.

¡Esta bien! – dice la pequeña niña saliendo del vehículo. - …pero creo que me sentiré un poco nerviosa con tanta gente. Jamás había estado en una fiesta tan elegante como ésta.

Alice…-dice la joven agachándose a la altura de la niña para acomodarle el vestido y darle un consejo. - …no debes preocuparte por pequeños detalles. Lo único que debes hacer es divertirte. Te aseguro que hoy será una noche maravillosa e inolvidable para las dos.

Al oír esas palabras, Alice se repone un poco de su nerviosismo y le da una hermosa sonrisa a la joven.

¡Esta bien! Te prometo que me divertiré.

Ahora ponte tu sombrero que ya vamos a entrar. – dice Relena también sonriente.

¡Sí!

Relena toma de la mano a Alice y empiezan a subir las escaleras del Palacio mientras la limosina se alejaba. Dentro del gran salón del Palacio, había mucha gente. Entre ellos se encontraba el Presidente Mundial y sus ministros. En ese mismo lugar había una orquesta tocando sus violines cuya melodía le daba un ambiente relajador al lugar. Alice aún se sentía nerviosa y se cubría detrás de Relena. De pronto un hombre de edad avanzada y una señora elegante se les acerca.

¡Señorita Darlian! Que sorpresa tenerla aquí en nuestro evento. – decía el anciano.

Es un placer para mí ser invitada. – dice la joven sonriente.

¡Ah¡Que niña tan linda la que tiene usted señorita Darlian¿es su hermana?- pregunta la señora.

Sí. Ella es mi hermanita Alice.

Mucho gusto. – dice la niña haciendo una reverencia tímidamente.

¡Ah¡que bonita niña¿Sabes?...tú no eres la única niña de tu edad que hay en este salón.

¿Ah no!

¡Claro que no! Algunas personas mayores traen a sus hijos pequeños a este lugar. ¡mira¡allá están! – Alice mira el lugar indicado por la señora y ve a los niños jugando y bailando. Ela se alegra. –…Si quieres puedes estar con ellos. – dice la señora.

¿Puedo? – le pregunta la pequeña a Relena.

La verdad no lo se…

No te preocupes, querida…- insiste la señora -…no le pasará nada.

La joven lo piensa un poco y luego asiente.

De acuerdo. Pero no te vayas a perder.

¡Sí! – exclama Alice alegremente y se va hacia donde están los otros niños.

En este lugar lleno de personas mayores, puede hacer que los niños se sientan incómodos y aburridos. – dice el anciano.

Creo que tiene razón – dice Relena un poco preocupada.

Mientras tanto, en a parte de atrás del Palacio, se aparece una camioneta negra. Dentro de ella se encontraban Heero y Duo.

¿Es este el lugar? – pregunta Heero.

Así es…- responde Duo. - …Este es el Palacio Presidencial.

Ambos salen de la camioneta rápidamente y empiezan a alistar sus mochilas.

¿Estas seguro que aquí encontraremos lo que estás buscando? – pregunta Heero.

¡Créeme…esos malditos planean algo y nosotros vamos a averiguar que es! – dice Duo de una manera maliciosa que deja a Heero sorprendido.

¿de donde sacaste esa manera de hablar?

Lo siento. – dice Duo sonriente –…es que últimamente veo mucha televisión.

¿Sabías que eres extraño?

¡Tú no te quedas atrás, Heero!

¡Vámonos! – dice Heero mientras empieza a correr.

¡No tienes que decírmelo! – le dice Duo siguiéndolo.

Ambos siguen corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del Palacio donde entran rápidamente. Ya había transcurrido una hora en el Palacio y las personas bailaban con sus parejas una hermosa melodía. Relena estaba en su rincón de la sala mirando a Alice jugando con los niños. Eso la hizo sonreír un poco.

Disculpe señorita…- dice una voz masculina. Relena se asusta un poco y observa a la persona que le habla. Era un joven hombre apuesto con elegante traje negro y corbata azul parado al frente de ella. -… ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?...claro si no es muy atrevido de mi parte. – pregunta el joven ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella se da cuenta de que él es el mismo hombre que estaba en la televisión, en la rueda de prensa.

claro. – le dice la joven dándole su mano y el hombre la guía hacia la pista de baile. Mientras bailaban, ella sentía una leve desconfianza hacia esa persona.

Usted debe ser la Viceministra de Relaciones exteriores, Relena Darlian.

Sí. Esta en lo correcto. – afirma ella.

¿Sabe?...siempre tuve el deseo de conocerla señorita Viceministra, pero ahora que la veo, me parece que es una persona muy joven para poseer tan difícil cargo.

Muchas personas dicen lo mismo; pero pienso que lo más importante es que puedo desempeñar este cargo.

Tiene razón. Usted debe ser una persona muy madura e inteligente para poder llevar esta responsabilidad tan grande.

Muchas gracias.

Además…es muy bella

¿Qué! – exclama la joven sorprendida.

Señorita Relena. Usted se ve muy hermosa esta noche. – dice el joven dejando apenada a la rubia, ruborizándose ante sus palabras. -…Al decir verdad, y no es por rebajar a las otras damas, usted es la dama que más sobresale en esta fiesta. No entiendo como no pudo venir acompañada de un caballero una mujer tan hermosa…como lo es usted señorita Relena.

La verdad…yo no le veo ninguna importancia a ese asunto. – dice ella bajando la mirada.

Lamento si le molestó mi comentario.

Descuide. – ambos guardan silencio por un momento. – Disculpe…-dice la joven. -…me podría explicar la razón por la que tantas personas están reunidas aquí.

El joven le sonríe a ella.

Eso se podrá aclarar después de que realice mi discurso. – el baile termina y las personas se alejan de la pista. – Fue un placer conocerla y hablar con usted señorita. – le dice el joven tomándole la mano a Relena. – Mi nombre es Patrick…Patrick Diners – seguidamente le besa la mano. –que se divierta, señorita Relena.

Relena ve como el joven hombre se aleja y se sentía sorprendida y algo alagada ante la caballerosidad del joven Patrick.

Heero y Duo entran al palacio y llegan a los pasillos vacíos de éste. Ambos caminaban despacio para no hacer ruido.

Parece que ya empezó el evento. – dice Duo susurrando en voz baja.

¿Quieres apresurarte para encontrar el lugar? – dice Heero en el mismo tono.

Oye, espérate. No recuerdo muy bien en donde estaba la sala.

Más te vale que lo recuerdes. O si no, tendremos que usar el plan B.

No sabía que teníamos plan B.

Si no te apresuras, tendremos uno.

¿Y cuál es?

Es una sorpresa…

Tú y tus sorpresas.

Las personas del salón se reunían al escenario principal para esperar el discurso. Un hombre de edad se acerca al micrófono y se dispone a hablar.

Buenas noches a todos. Es un placer para nosotros tener presente a tantas personas en este magnífico lugar. Esperamos que el ambiente haya sido de su agrado. Tal vez para algunos de ustedes le resulte extraño esta repentina ceremonia, pero el asunto por la que todos estamos reunidos aquí ameritaba eso. Ahora…sin más preámbulos, dejaré que uno de nuestros nuevos miembros hable. El señor Patrick Diners.

La muchedumbre empieza a aplaudir mientras el joven hombre llega al micrófono.

Muchas gracias a todos por venir a esta fiesta. Es un honor dirigirme a ustedes en esta hermosa noche. Pero mejor vayamos al grano. El asunto es muy sencillo. Hace dos años, la paz ha sido un hecho y las personas viven en armonía tanto en las colonias como este hermoso planeta que es la Tierra. Pero ya este siglo está a punto de terminar, y queremos reforzar esa alianza que hemos construido con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Es por eso que nuestra organización llamada Sanford, a la cual yo pertenezco…

¿Sanford? – repite Duo al escuchar ese nombre.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Heero.

Esos malditos ya están apareciendo. – dice Duo en un tono molesto.

…a deseado ayudar a continuar con esa valiosa labor y hacer duradera la paz que estamos viviendo ahora, y permitir a las nuevas generaciones que vivan en completa armonía con esa misma paz que les regalaremos.

Las personas al escuchar las palabras del hombre se emocionan y aplauden con más fuerza.

"¿Una nueva organización?" – se preguntaba así misma Relena en sus pensamientos.

No lo puedo creer…- dice Duo - …ellos solo quieren engañarlos para ganar nuestra confianza y así acabarnos cuando quieran.

Será mejor dejar las cosas así como están. – dice Heero en un tono serio.

Sí. Tienes razón.

Ambos jóvenes caminan hacia un pasillo peor se dan cuenta de que un guardia se encuentra al final de éste. Ellos caminan deprisa para no ser detectados, pero el guardia siente una presencia.

¿Qué fue eso? – se pregunta el guardia.

No lo se. – dice su compañero de turno – Miremos…- Los dos guardias llegan al otro extremo del pasillo y no ven a nadie.

La fiesta transcurría y Relena se encontraba con un grupo de personas.

Ese joven…Patrick Diners…creo que es una persona de confianza. – dice un hombre de edad.

Tal vez su organización pueda ayudarnos a reforzar los vínculos con los líderes de otras colonias. – decía otro hombre.

Relena solo escuchaba serena los comentarios de los señores. Estaba algo pensativa.

"¿Será posible que él esté diciendo la verdad?...pero…si esa organización puede hacer lo que él dice…talvez se pueda resolver el problema de las nuevas versiones de Mobile Suits…"

¿Ministra Darlian?

¿Qué! – exclama la joven sorprendida al escuchar la voz de uno de los señores interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

Usted es la líder de las relaciones exteriores en las colonias y la Tierra, sin mencionar que una vez fue Reina de las Naciones Mundiales. Dígame… ¿Qué piensa usted al respecto? – le pregunta el hombre viejo.

Esa pregunta hace que la joven rubia baje su mirada pensativa.

Pienso que…que…si esa organización puede realizar lo que está proponiendo y si sus intenciones son sinceras…creo que no le veo ningún problema de que se una a nuestra alianza.

¡Oh! Ya veo – dice otro señor.

¿Me disculpan? – dice ella – Tengo que ir al tocador. Con permiso. – la joven se aleja del grupo adulto y se dirige a una mucama. – Disculpe…

¡Ah¿Dígame, señorita?

¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar el tocador?

¡Ah! Puede subir las escaleras de allá. Encontrará un pasillo y luego vaya a la puerta derecha.

Muchas gracias.

De nada señorita.

Relena se aleja de la mucama y se dirige hacia las largas escaleras blancas. Al terminar de subirlas, ella mira a través del balcón a su pequeña niña quien jugaba alegremente con los otros niños, eso la hacia sentir aliviada. Ella entra por la única puerta que estaba al frente de ella y encuentra el pasillo. Ella se da cuenta de que ya no se escuchaba la música ni la gente tan fuerte, sólo sentía el sonido opacado de aquella fiesta que tanto las aturdía.

Por fin…un poco de paz…- dice ella suspirando mientras permanecía apoyada en la puerta. La joven cierra sus verde azulados ojos lentamente y se dispone a caminar a través del elegante pasillo alfombrado de rojo. Al terminar el pasillo, ella gira a la derecha y encuentra una puerta blanca – Este debe ser el tocador…

Relena toma la dorada perilla de la puerta para abrirla; pero antes de poder girarla, escucha un ruido y se asusta.

Heero y Duo estaban en la sala. Heero revisaba el ordenador principal mientras Duo se mantenía alerta en la puerta.

¿Has encontrado algo? – pregunta Duo.

Estoy sacando la base de datos de Sanford de los archivos ocultos. – dice el Heero tecleando a gran velocidad.

¡entonces termina! Creo que ya descubrieron nuestra presencia.

¿Tienes un disquete?

¿Un disquete? – dice el joven de trenza y toma de su morral sacando de el dispositivo. - ¡Toma! – se lo lanza y Heero lo toma con gran cálculo, insertándolo en a CPU.

¿Hay alguien aquí? – Pregunta Relena - ¡Respondan! – ella trata de acercarse al otro pasillo pero repentinamente ve a unos hombres uniformados corriendo rápidamente y eso la asusta aún más.

¡Heero…¿Quieres apurarte¡Maldita sea! – dice Duo muy molesto.

Heero le da los últimos ajustes al disquete y se lo lanza a su amigo.

¡Guárdalo rápido! – dice Heero – ya es hora de irnos.

¡Ya era hora! – dice Duo guardando el disquete ene. Morral y se asoma al pasillo. Él ve como una silueta humana se acercaba. - ¡Heero!

¿Qué sucede?

Relena camina despacio por otro pasillo temerosa de ser encontrada, mientras que los guardias buscaban a los intrusos.

"Tengo que salir de aquí"

¡Hay alguien acercándose! – dice Duo en voz baja.

¡Prepárate! – dice Heero preparando su arma.

De acuerdo.

Relena ve al final del pasillo una puerta entreabierta que parecía ser una sala.

¡Heero¡se acerca!

¡Escóndete!

Ambos jóvenes se ocultan detrás de la pared que conecta la puerta para esperar al extraño. Relena se cerca poco a poco a la sala.

"No se que haré si me descubren" – piensa ella asustada de lo que podría pasarle.

Cuando termine de contar hasta tres…-dice Heero en voz baja.-…lo atacaré y tú te mantendrás alerta.

De acuerdo.

Muy bien…uno…dos…¡tres!

El ex – soldado reacciona con rapidez, sale de la sala y apunta al extraño. Pero antes de poder atacarlo…se queda paralizado y sus azulados ojos se dilatan al ver reflejada la figura de la persona que apuntaba. El extraño también queda inmóvil al verlo.

¿He…Heero…? – dice Relena sosteniéndole la mirada asombrada.

"Relena…" – sin darse cuenta, el nombre de aquella mujer retorna a su mente, vibrando en sus pensamientos.

Ambos quedan inmóviles, sosteniendo sus dilatadas miradas, sorprendidos por aquel repentino encuentro que jamás se habían esperado, pero que tal vez el destino lo tenia preparado para ellos.


	5. Chapter 4: La heroína atacada Part II

**Notas del autor: **

**La mayoría de los personajes que intervienen en este fic son propios de la serie original tanto del manga como el anime pero por libertad propia de la escritora, ha creado otros personajes para desarrollar su propia historia siguiendo la línea de eventos de la serie después del Endless Waltz. Cabe resaltar que todas las escenas vistas son producto de la imaginación del autor y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia…jajajajaja…ojalá….disfrútenlo… **

** - dialogo entre personajes. **

**"…" pensamientos de los personajes. **

* * *

**Cuando termine de contar hasta tres…-dice Heero en voz baja.-…lo atacaré y tú te mantendrás alerta.**

**De acuerdo.**

**Muy bien…uno…dos…¡tres!**

**El ex – soldado reacciona con rapidez, sale de la sala y apunta al extraño. Pero antes de poder atacarlo…se queda paralizado y sus azulados ojos se dilatan al ver reflejada la figura de la persona que apuntaba. El extraño también queda inmóvil al verlo.**

**¿He…Heero…? – dice Relena sosteniéndole la mirada asombrada.**

"**Relena…" – sin darse cuenta, el nombre de aquella mujer retorna a su mente, vibrando en sus pensamientos.**

**Ambos quedan inmóviles, sosteniendo sus dilatadas miradas, sorprendidos por aquel repentino encuentro que jamás se habían esperado, pero que tal vez el destino lo tenía preparado para ellos.**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**La heroina atacada**

**Part II**

* * *

Relena abre sus ojos de golpe, sorprendida por verlo y asustada por el arma que la apuntaba. El joven baja su arma aún asombrado por la presencia de la muchacha.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" – se pregunta así mismo.

¿Qué pasa, Heero? – pregunta Duo saliendo de la sala y se queda sorprendido al ver a la joven. -¡Vaya¡esto si es una sorpresa!

La chica se repone un poco del asombro y decide hablar.

…Heero…yo…

¡Alto ahí!

Los tres miran al final del pasillo y ven a tres hombres uniformados apuntando con sus armas.

-¡No intenten hacer algo! – dice uno de los hombres.

Heero ve por un momento el rostro de la chica y nota una gran expresión de preocupación. Él le mantiene una mirada seria.

¡Vámonos! – grita él y empieza a correr.

¿Y Relena? – le grita Duo.

¡Ella viene con nosotros!

¿Qué dice! – dice ella asustada.

Sin decir nada, Duo toma de la mano a Relena y empiezan a correr.

¡Deténganse! – grita uno de los hombres y empiezan a perseguirlos.

Los tres jóvenes corrían con todas sus fuerzas por todos los pasillos sin encontrar salidas.

¡No hay ninguna maldita salida! – grita Duo agitado. – ¡Deberíamos usar las armas!

¡No podemos…!-dice Heero también agitado. -… ¡Llamaríamos al atención de la gente de la fiesta…!

¡Tengo una idea! – dice Relena.

¿Y cuál es! – pregunta Duo.

¡Aquí existe una puerta secreta¡¡Podemos salir de aquí…pero tiene que distraerlos…!

¡Eso no suena mal¿Qué te parece, Heero!

Heero mantenía un silencio indeciso, como si la idea no le pareciera la correcta. Peor finalmente cede.

¡Hagámoslo! - dice Heero.

Ambos muchachos se detienen para esperar a los hombres mientras Relena sigue corriendo por los pasillos. Los hombres llegan y ven al los dos chicos preparados para el contraataque.

¡Es hora de la acción! – grita Duo y antes de que uno de los hombres les disparase, él le patea el arma con rapidez y lo golpea en la cara.

Heero con gran agilidad se agacha y le patea las piernas al segundo hombre dejándolo caer y toma su rifle para golpear al tercero directamente en la quijada.

Relena entra a una elegante biblioteca y se detiene frente a un librero. Heero y Duo llagan a la sala para encontrase con la joven.

¡Vaya que si nos faltaba una buena pelea para quitarnos el estrés!- dice Duo apretándose los puños.

Ayúdenme a quitar eso. – les dice Relena señalando el librero.

¿Estás segura de que podremos salir de aquí? – le pregunta Heero serio.

Segura…pueden confiar en mí. – dice ella manteniéndole una mirada serena.

Ambos muchachos se disponen a correr el librero con gran fuerza. Al terminar de correrla, ven la entrada oscura de un pasadizo secreto.

Esto nos conducirá a la parte de atrás.

Otros soldados corren hacia la sala pero al llegar no encuentran a nadie y el lugar estaba ordenado. Uno de los soldados enciende su transmisor.

Aquí habla Alfa 1. no pudimos atrapar a los intrusos. Repito…no pudimos atrapar a los intrusos.

Habla Alfa 2. Te escucho. Dejen d buscar y no hagan nada hasta nuevas órdenes. Repito. Dejen de buscar a los intrusos.

Heero, Duo y Relena logran salir del palacio desde la parte de atrás de éste y se dirigen a la camioneta negra.

¡Vaya! – Dice Duo animado –… ¡si que nos salvamos de esta, amigos¿Cómo sabías que allí había un pasadizo secreto?

Conozco casi todo el palacio ya que he realizado muchas conferencias aquí.

Si no hubiera sido por ti, tal vez nos hubieran atrapado. ¿No lo crees, Heero? – Heero no respondía al respecto. – Bueno…hasta aquí llegamos nosotros… - dice el joven de trenza. – tenemos que irnos. ¡Heero! Yo voy a preparar la camioneta. Los dejo solos.

Duo se aleja de Heero y Relena para ir hacia el vehículo, dejándolos solos. Relena baja la mirada por un momento y luego se cruza con la mirada azul del joven que estaba al frente de ella y podía nota que en su fría expresión el mensaje que ella podía interpretar con gran facilidad. Heero se prepara para hablar.

Relena…yo…

No te preocupes por cruzar unas palabras conmigo, Heero.

¿Qué! – exclama en voz baja el joven, sorprendido por la interrupción de la joven rubia. Ella vuelve a bajar su mirada.

A pesar…de que no me esperaba verte de nuevo…después de tanto tiempo…no voy a negarte que me siento contenta de verte…-dice ella con una leve sonrisa entristecida.

Relena…- él trataba de mantener una actitud neutral, pero le resultaba difícil ser frío ante las palabras de la joven.

Heero... ¿recuerdas el pacto que ambos hicimos hace tiempo?

Sí…lo recuerdo – dice él con una mirada baja.

No me gustaría romper ese pacto solo porque tuvimos una coincidencia al encontrarnos en este lugar. Supongo que ustedes llegaron hasta aquí por algo muy importante.

Sí. Es verdad.

De acuerdo. Espero que hayas cumplido tu misión. Creo que ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Es mejor que se vayan.

Sí. Es lo mejor…solo quiero decirte que trates de cuidarte. Esos tipos tal vez te vieron y ahora querrán hacerte daño. No dejes que eso pase.

¡No hay problema! – dice ella un poco sorprendida por las palabras del joven pero a la vez sonriente – Creo que ahora me tengo que ir. Dile a Duo que me dio mucho gusto verlo.

Claro…

Adiós…Heero… - ella se aleja de Heero sin decir más nada. Él mantenía su mirada en aquella joven de blanco por un momento, luego da media vuelta y camina hacia la camioneta. Relena se detiene por un momento. Algo la impulsó a hacerlo. Pero hace reflejar en su blanca faz una tierna expresión de tristeza y sigue su camino sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Heero llega a la camioneta, abre la puerta y entra al vehículo. Él baja la mirada por un momento y luego ve a Duo quien estaba en el lado del volante donde permanecía recostado, mirando a lo lejos con una expresión seria. Ambos guardan un inquietante silencio.

Ya podemos irnos… - dice Heero haciendo que su amigo refleje una expresión molesta.

Oye, Heero…-dice el joven de trenza sin mirarlo pero haciendo que él lo mire. –… ¿no crees que fuiste muy friolento con esa chica? Ella estaba muy contenta al verte…lo veía en sus ojos…- Duo hace una pausa y Heero mira hacia la ventana, escuchándolo silencioso. - …Para nadie es un misterio que tu le gustas y…la verdad… no se… ni tampoco me interesa que puedas sentir tú por ella…pero…al menos hubiese sido cortés de tu parte saludarla como se debe, darle alguna explicación o algo. En estos momentos ella puede estar necesitándote y estar triste sin tu presencia…además…

Tú no entiendes…- interrumpe Heero con voz herida y Duo se queda mirándolo sorprendido. Aunque el joven de cabellos castaños oscuros no mostraba su rostro, Duo podía ver que su mirada era intensa. –…No comprendo…y no se si lo que tu dices es cierto pero…yo no fui el que pidió todo eso…ella simplemente…lo quiso así…

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Duo confundido sin escuchar una repuesta de aquel joven con mirada distante.

Relena regresa a la fiesta y se sienta en una silla. Ella se queda pensativa.

"¿Por qué?... ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo tuve que encontrarme con Heero de nuevo?...no lo entiendo…" - ella apretaba sus delicados puños sobre su regazo. – "aunque…en ese instante me sorprendió verlo…ahora siento una vez más que mi corazón se fortalece" – su blanca faz hace reflejar una expresión de tristeza. – "pero también siento que Heero no estaba muy contento al verme. Probablemente él ya se había olvidado de mí. ¿acaso eso no era lo que tu querías, Relena?...sí eso era lo que yo quería…solo espero no volverlo a ver". –ella alza su mirada y hace una expresión más serena.

En otra parte del gran salón permanecía de pie quien miraba detenidamente a Relena sin ella darse cuenta y toma su transmisor.

Ya entró a la sala. Esperamos sus órdenes.

Muy bien. Esperen mi señal. – responde una voz femenina quien se encontraba en los balcones del salón. – Esta es nuestra oportunidad. No fallen. – dice la mujer y muestra entre las sombras una fina y bella sonrisa pero llana de maldad.

Alice se acerca a Relena muy contenta.

¡Me he divertido como nunca! – dice la niña muy emocionada.

Me alegra que estés contenta. – dice la joven.

Pero a usted la veo muy contenta. – dice la niña muy preocupada.

¡Ah! No te preocupes. Yo también me estoy divirtiendo. Solo es que me siento un poco cansada.

Si quiere nos podemos ir.

¡No! No me gustaría dañarte la diversión. Nos quedaremos un poco más.

En ese caso…me gustaría tomar algo. Tengo un poco de sed.

¡Bien!...entonces…vamos a tomar algo.

¡Sí!

Relena se levanta y camina con Alice hacia la mesa de cóctel.

En l balcón aún se encontraba la joven mujer observando el salón, peor en especial observaba a aquella niña y a la joven de vestido blanco. En otra parte del salón estaba Patrick hablando con unos señores y luego observa el lugar donde se encontraba la misteriosa mujer. El sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. La mujer logra entender el mensaje. Ella toma su transmisor.

¡Listos¡En sus posiciones! Empezaremos a ejecutar el plan.

¡Entendido! – responde un soldado.

Avísele que se prepare. Recuerden que todo tiene que salir según el plan. Todo tiene que ser perfecto.

¡Sí! – afirma el soldado que está en otro lugar del salón. Este deja la transmisión y le da la señal al francotirador quien se encontraba en un oscuro balcón de salón. Este entiende el mensaje y prepara el rifle. La mujer misteriosa mira detenidamente a la niña y sonríe.

¡Estaba delicioso! – dice Alice después de beber su bebida.

¿ya te sientes mejor? – pregunta Relena.

¡Sí! Ahora me gustaría volver con los otros niños.

¿Has hecho muchos amigos?

¡Sí! Me encanta jugar con ellos

¡Bueno…entonces ve!

La pequeña niña el sonríe y regresa corriendo hacía donde estaban los niños. Relena la miraba muy contenta.

"Alice es una niña muy inocente. Aún es muy pequeña para entender la terrible realidad por la que estamos pasando…Solo espero que sea muy feliz"

Relena sigue mirando a Alice mientras ella corría contenta. Pero algo pasa. Su mirada se desvía hacia un balcón oscuro.

- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntaba la joven confundida y camina dos lentos pasos hacia delante. Repentinamente, sus brillantes ojos expresan miedo al darse cuenta de la figura que estaba ahí. Era un hombre uniformado apuntando con su rifle de asalto. La joven se queda inmóvil por un momento y su miedo era mayor al darse cuenta que aquella arma apuntaba a la pequeña infante quien aún estaba corriendo. El francotirador fija la mira hacia su blanco y prepara el gatillo. Relena aún estaba inmóvil. Para ella era imposible moverse. El terror la invadía. Por que querrían matar a una niña indefensa. – "Alice…" – el nombre de la pequeña infante vibraba por su mente. De pronto, la joven reacciona. - ¡ALICE………!

Relena grita su nombre y las personas se asustan y miran a la joven Viceministra. Ella, aún asustada pero sin pensarlo, corre hacia la infante quien se detiene al escuchar se dejante grito y siente como la joven la empuja tirándola al suelo.

¡Señorita Relena…! – grita Alice al caerse.

Inmediatamente, Relena mira hacia el francotirador y sus verdosos ojos se dilatan de golpe. Paralizada ante el miedo. El hombre tira del gatillo.

En las afueras del Palacio se escucha de repente el estruendo de un disparo, seguidamente de los gritos de la muchedumbre. Aquel escándalo fue escuchado por la gente que se encontraba a los alrededores del edificio, haciéndolos entrar por mera curiosidad.

La camionaje negra, que estaba a pocos metros del Palacio, frena rápidamente haciendo un medio giro sobre la carretera. Duo y Heero salen rápidamente del vehículo.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta Heero.

Pareció ser un disparo. – responde Duo.

Aquel sonido provino del Palacio…

¡Vayamos a ver…! – dice Duo y ambos empiezan a correr hacia la edificación. al llegar ven como la muchedumbre estaba reunida en masas humanas y varios guardias entran al palacio para mantener. – ¡Es muy peligroso estar aquí! – Dice Duo.

Sin embargo, Heero hace caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo y corre hacia la entrada del palacio.

¡Oye…Heero¿A dónde vas! – grita el joven de trenza y lo sigue.

Ambos jóvenes llegan a la entrada peor la multitud no los dejaban entrar al edificio. Entre murmuros y mezclas de voces, Heero podía escuchar los comentarios de la gente.

¿Cómo pudo suceder!

¡Dios mío….que tragedia!

¡Pobre jovencita…el impacto fue muy fuerte…!

Al escuchar aquel ultimo comentario, los ojiazulados del joven soldado se dilatan y el peor pensamiento viene a su mente.

¡…Relena…! – el nombre es pronunciado como en susurro de los labios del joven y con gran esfuerzo trata de salir de la multitud. Finalmente logra entrar al salón principal y nota que un pequeño grupo de personas se encontraban reunidas en el centro del salón. El joven trataba de ver mejor y se da cuenta de que había una persona tirada en el piso. Heero se queda paralizado al darse cuenta de que la persona que estaba tirada era una joven mujer, la misma con la que se había reencontrado después de un largo tiempo. – Re…Relena…- su voz era débil al pronunciar su nombre de nuevo.

¡Señorita Relena¡¡Por favor…despierte! – grita la pequeña Alice arrodillada al lado de una mal herida Relena. El infante lloraba y sacudía a la joven. Relena no reaccionaba, estaba muy mal y la sangre, que nacía de su hombro recorría su brazo izquierdo, derramándose sobre el bien pulido suelo y manchando poco a poco su níveo vestido.

¿Heero…Qué sucede!– le pregunta Duo saliendo entra la multitud y observa el pequeño grupo de gente y él también se da cuenta de quien era la que estaba en el suelo mal herida. - ¡No puede ser…Se dieron cuenta que ella estaba con nosotros! – Duo observa de espaldas al joven. - ¿Heero…estás bien? – el joven no contestaba. Eso preocupaba al joven de trenza.

De repente aparece corriendo un hombre de bata blanca con maleta negra dirigiéndose al pequeño grupo y examina a la joven.

Recibió una herida profunda de bala en su hombro izquierdo…-dice el doctor preocupado. – al parecer en ningún momento afecto su corazón pero está muy mal herida. Si no es llevada de inmediato podría morir desangrada.

¡Señorita Relena¿Usted va a estar bien, verdad¡¡¡Dígamelo…por favor Señorita Relena…! – dice Alice llorando. La niña veía que Relena no habría sus ojos. Ella se calla por un momento. – "Por favor…que la Señorita Relena despierte…por favor Dios mío…" – pedía la niña en su mente.

¡Traigan una ambulancia, y que los paramédicos traigan una camilla…Rápido! – grita el médico.

Heero… ¿en que está pensando? – le pregunta Duo pero él no contestaba. Duo ve como el joven soldado apretaba sus puños con fuerza. La azul grisácea mirada de Heero era demasiada intensa.

"Relena…tú no…

Sin pensarlo, casi como un impulso involuntario, caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba la joven herida peor repentinamente siente como su brazo es apretado por alguien.

¿Estás loco¿En qué diablos estás pesando Heero! – le grita el joven de trenza.

Duo yo…

¡Si vas allá…nos descubrirán! – Heero aún quería ir y pone algo de resistencia pero Duo lo toma aún más fuerte del brazo. – Ella estará bien…Se que suena muy cruel en este momento…pero es mejor ayudarla libres que capturados por esa organización… ¿Comprendes lo que te digo, Heero?

Un Heero algo perturbado mira la expresión seria de Duo y se tranquiliza, aunque no podía evitar tener en sus dolidos ojos el reflejo de esa joven.

"Relena…"

Alice nota que la antes inmóvil mano derecha de Relena se movía.

¡Señorita Relena….esta viva!

Los verdosos ojos de la joven se abren un poco. Sentía que no podía moverse y estaba muy débil. Sentía un agudo dolor en su hombro izquierdo y no entendía por que. Ella difícil mente podía visualizar lo que estaba a su alrededor y solo podía distinguir varios rostros nublados.

¡Señorita Relena¡soy yo…Alice…!

Relena no podía escuchar con claridad la voz del infante ni las voces de las personas. Ella trataba de mirar a todos lados para sentirse ubicada. Su mirada logra fijarse en donde estaba la multitud de la entrada. Sus ojos se dilatan un poco al ver a aquel joven de cabellos castaños y rebeldes parado entre toda esa gente. Con gran esfuerzo, ella trata de extender su mano derecha sobre el piso hacia Heero sintiendo la necesidad de querer tocarlo.

Heero…tenemos que irnos… - le dice Duo – Ella estará bien. No podemos hacer nada por ahora.

Heero dudaba mucho de las palabras de Duo. Lentamente cierra sus ojos, evitando mirar aquel cuadro que lo hacía sentir tan impotente. La mirada de la joven reflejaba la imagen de aquel muchacho con tristeza y dolor.

He…Heero…Heero…-pronuncia ella con voz débil y entrecortada. Aquella imagen de Heero se desvanece ante ella. Se había ido de nuevo. Se habia apartado de ella una vez más. Estaba sola. Su visión se debilita y no logra ver nada y después…oscurece su visión. La mano de la joven, que estaba extendida, deja de moverse y Relena pierde de nuevo el conocimiento.

¡Se…Señorita Relena!... ¡No…no! – la niña pone sus manos sobre su tierno rostro, tapándolo, y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el médico.

L a Viceministra había recuperado el conocimiento hace un momento. – responde un hombre.

¡Entonces hay oportunidad de salvarla!

¡Ya llegó la ambulancia!

¡Vámonos…llévenla con cuidado!

¡Yo quiero ir! – dice Alice.

Lo siento pequeña…- le dice el médico – esto sería demasiado para ti. Mejor regresa a tu casa y mantente tranquila. Haremos lo humanamente posible por salvar a la Viceministra Darlian.

La niña guarda silencio, tratando de contener las lágrimas y una señora se le acerca.

Pequeña…si quieres…puedo llevarte a tu casa.

De acuerdo…-dice la niña entre sollozos.

Mientras tanto, en el balcón, la misteriosa mujer observaba la escena por un momento. Ella sonríe maliciosamente y desaparece en la oscuridad del lugar.

En las afueras del palacio, llevaban a Relena en una camilla y la entran en el carro de la ambulancia. Las personas, curiosas de lo que pasaba, se acercaban para observar la situación. Heero y Duo se encontraban lejos del lugar pero lo suficientemente cerca para observar el acontecimiento.

No te preocupes, Heero. Ella es fuerte y no morirá tan fácilmente.

Tal vez.

Vámonos.

Duo se aleja de Heero y va hacia la camioneta. Heero se queda mirando un poco más como cerraban las puertas traseras del vehículo de la ambulancia donde se encontraba aquella joven y se alejaba por la carretera. No podía evitar mantener una mirada seria pero con algo de tristeza que nunca antes había expresado. Para él, esa era la primera vez que sentía que no sabía que hacer, ni mucho menos sabia que pensar de sí mismo y de ella después de su reencuentro.


	6. Chapter 5: El palacio escarlata

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

**_A veces…el confiar en el otro tiene sus recompensas…pero cuando confías en la maldad natural del hombre, escondida por la bondad…el destino se torna oscuro antes de poder darte cuenta…y tratar de escapar….aunque ya sea demasiado tarde._**

****

****

**Chapter 5**

**El Palacio Escarlata**

Trowa se encontraba en una pequeña pero elegante sala viendo las noticias. La compuerta se abre y Maki entra.

-- Trowa¿estás aquí¡Ah¡Aquí estas! Te estaba buscando para…- Maki nota de repente la seriedad del joven de copete quien estaba concentrado en la pantalla. - ¿qué pasa? – pregunta la joven mientras se le acercaba.

-- Maki…quiero que mires la pantalla. – le dice el joven sin apartar su mirada.

--¿Qué…? – Maki mira la pantalla y observa a una reportera hablando con gran profesionalismo.

_--(En la noche de hoy…en el Palacio Presidencial, donde me encuentro ahora ha ocurrido una tragedia.)_

--¿Una tragedia? – se pregunta Maki confundida.

_--(Dentro de este lugar se levaba a cabo una gran celebración muy importante de carácter político en donde asistieron varios líderes de las diferentes naciones tanto de la Tierra como de las colonias espaciales. Pero repentinamente uno de sus invitados fue gravemente herido. Se trata de la reconocida y controversial Viceministra de Relaciones Exteriores, Relena Darlian…)_

--¡Que¡No puede ser…! – replica Maki al oír esa noticia.

--(Según algunos testigos que presenciaron el atentado…dijeron que la Viceministra Darlian fue herida por una bala aparentemente pérdida y que según ellos…pudo provenir de uno de los balcones del salón de baile).

--Parece ser que ya empezaron a actuar. – dice Trowa manteniendo su seriedad.

_--(Relena Darlian es uno de los líderes más importantes que han surgido en las ultimas décadas en el gobierno. Con tan solo 19 años, ha logrado unir varias naciones que se encontraban en conflicto. Sus colegas dicen que por antecedentes de hace 3 años, en la que fue por un tiempo corto Líder de las Naciones Mundiales, siempre estuvo expuesta a un ataque terrorista contra su vida. Desafortunadamente, el destino le hizo una mala jugada y en estos momentos puede estar luchando entre la vida y la muerte. Uno de los de la nueva organización que se unió a la Alianza, la fundación Sanford realizó una rueda de prensa sobre esta situación)._

Las imágenes mostraban a Patrick Diners reunido con varios reporteros respondiendo sus preguntas.

--(_Señor Diners… ¿piensa usted que el suceso de hoy fue n accidente o fue un atentado terrorista contra la Viceministra Darlian?)_

_--(Según mis hombres…se tiene la confiable información de que indudablemente se trata de un legítimo atentado terrorista contra la Señorita Darlian. Es una lástima que se haya cometido esta barbaridad.)_

_--(¿No tiene alguna idea sobre quienes pudieron haber cometido este delito?)_

_--(Aún no…pero realizaremos todas las investigaciones posibles y necesarias para encontrar los culpables.)_

_--(En estos momentos la Viceministra Darlian se encuentra en el Hospital Central de la ciudad y su condición aún no ha sido revelada por los médicos. Por lo pronto estaremos alerta sobre lo que sucederá en las siguientes horas para mantenerlos informados. Soy Sara Paterson informándoles. Buenas noches.)_

Trowa apaga el televisor y se queda algo pensativo.

--Debemos hacer algo, Trowa. ¿Tú la conoces, verdad?

--Si esa chica sigue con vida…lo más seguro es que traten de matarla una vez más…y tal vez ya no tenga tanta suerte.

--¿No crees que esa fundación de nombre Sanford tenga algo que ver con todo esto?

--No podemos estar seguros... – dice el joven de copete levantándose del sillón. –…pero es mejor investigarlo a fondo.

--¿Qué pasará con esa chica…a la Viceministra?

--Por ahora nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ayudarla.

--¿Y qué me dices de los otros?...ya contactamos a Quatre Winner y a Wufei Chang…pero…faltan dos miembros.

--No tenemos datos sobre donde pueden estar y creo que todavía no es el mejor momento para buscarlos. Solo seremos tú y yo por ahora.

--Te equivocas. No solo seremos tú y yo…- dice la joven, da media vuelta y camina rápidamente alejándose del muchacho.

--¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta el joven sereno. Maki se detiene al frente de la compuerta y enciende el botón que la abre.

--Voy a conseguir más ayuda. – dice la joven sin mirarlo y se va.

El joven se queda solo en la sala. La mirada de Trowa era intensa. Permanecía pensativo. Por un momento lleva su mirada hacia el techo para despejar un poco su mente.

--"Me pregunto si estás enterado de esto…Heero…". – pensaba el joven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con gran fuerza, casi como quebrarla, Duo golpea la mesa con sus dos manos, tratando de descargar la ira que tenía.

--…No puedo creer que esa organización se saliera con la suya… ¡Malditos!

--¡Duo¡Cálmate…quieres! – le dice Hilde el voz alta tomándolo del brazo y lo sienta en la silla. - …con enfadarte no ganarás nada.

--Eso lo se…pero con solo pensar que ellos fueron capaces de llegar hasta ese punto me irrita.

--Pero…no entiendo – dice la joven - ¿estás seguro de que esos hombres vieron a Relena con ustedes?

--Creo que si…sino…de que otra forma la hubiesen podido atacar. Tal vez por eso ellos… - Duo deja de hablar y apacigua su rabia al ver al joven de cabellos castaños oscuros sentado, quien tenía su mirada baja. Permanecía quieto, con sus brazos sobre la mesa y con una expresión distante y pensativa. – "Heero…". – ahora el joven trenzado tenía una expresión de preocupación.

--Duo… ¿Tú crees...?

--¡Eh! – exclama Duo al oír la voz del joven.

--¿Tú crees que ellos quisieron atacar a Relena por el simple hecho de estar con nosotros? – dice el joven con voz serena y sin desviar su mirada.

--¿Por qué dices eso?

--¿No crees que desde hace tiempo ellos ya tenían planeado matarla?

--No lo se.

--Pues yo creo que sí. – dice el joven soldado alzando su mirada seria hacia al frente. –…lo más seguro es que ellos estén primero eliminando a aquellas personas que podrían ser un estorbo para sus planes…antes de revelarse.

--Heero podría tener razón, Duo – afirma Hilde.

--Pensándolo mejor…Relena es un gran enemigo potencial para ellos por sus grandes influencias… ¿y que sugieres?

Finalmente Heero mira a su amigo pero manteniendo aquella seriedad en su mirada.

--Ya pude observar la información del disquete. Sanford es una fundación creada hace 2 años. Esta conformado por ex – soldados de Romerfeler y por líderes de gran poder e influencia política. Su líder…es Patrick Diners y desde hace tiempo su fundación esta construyendo nuevos modelos de Mobile Suits, más avanzados que los anteriores.

--¿Eso es todo?

--No. Sanford posee una base espacial de gran tamaño. Allí es donde se prepara todo el armamento y envía la información hacia las otras bases de las colonias y la Tierra. Es como la nave nodriza de Sanford.

--¿Acaso…quieres que ataquemos el lugar?

--Es posible…aunque si solo somos nosotros no será posible. Peor si quiero hacerle un reconocimiento al lugar antes de un verdadero ataque.

--Duo…eso es muy peligroso…- dice Hilde preocupada. - …ustedes ya no cuentan con sus Gundams desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué les hace pensar que saldrán vivos de esta?

--No tienes de que preocuparte Hilde…

--Pero… ¡Duo!

--Nosotros sabemos muy bien como hacer nuestras cosas. Además…ya lo hemos hecho varias veces. No hay problema…-dice el trenzado en tono burlón.

--Eso era porque contaban con la ayuda de Trowa, Quatre y Wufei. Ellos ya no están con ustedes… ¿ahora que piensan hacer?

--Tengo unos amigos que tienen unos cuantos Mobile Suits. Pero tienen algunos defectos. – dice Duo muy calmado y con su peculiar sonrisa.

--Podemos repararlos. – dice Heero.

--Entonces mañana iremos a pedirlos. Ellos ya no los utilizan ya que hace mucho tiempo que se dejaron las armas…pero siempre estuvieron allí por algún caso de emergencia o algo. Fue petición mía.

--De acuerdo. – dice Heero indiferente.

--Ustedes no tienen remedio… ¡Ah! Heero…veo que no tienes un lugar para quedarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Podrías dormir en la sala. – dice Hilde entusiasmada.

--Hilde…lo más probable es que Heero ya tenga otro lugar para quedarse. ¿No es verdad…Heero?

--Aceptaré tu invitación, Hilde. Te lo agradezco – dice Heero con voz serena.

--Con mucho gusto – dice ella muy sonriente.

--¿Qué! – exclama Duo.

--La verdad no tengo lugar para quedarme…entonces dormiré aquí.

--Pero yo pensé que…

--Pensaste muy mal…-dice Heero con una leve sonrisa.

Duo se acerca cara a cara con su amigo, achicando los ojos con mirada acusadora.

--¿Por qué siento que te estás aprovechando de esta situación para no tener que pagar otro sitio? – le dice el tranzado en voz baja.

--¿Y cuales son las ganas de que yo me vaya?… ¿acaso querías hacer algo? – le dice Heero con el mismo tono.

Duo se sorprende por un momento y mira de reojo a Hilde. El se sonroja un poco y se aleja de él.

--Cállate…quédate si quieres…no me importa…

--Entonces eso es todo. Voy a preparar la cena. Créeme Heero… te va a encantar…siéntate como en tu casa… - dice la jovencita mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. – Duo… ¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco?

--¿Yo?...tú sabes muy bien que no soy bueno para eso. ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que quise hacer la cena?

--¡No me importa! – dice Hilde saliendo de la cocina y jala a Duo del brazo y se lo lleva.

--¡Pero Hilde!

--¡Pero nada Duo!

Heero mira la cómica escena por un momento, algo sorprendido. Pero luego su rostro se refleja un poco más triste y baja la mirada, cabizbajo. Aún podía repasar cada momento que paso en ese Palacio. Su reencuentro con el pasado. Su reencuentro con ella. Con Relena. En su cabeza jamás se le había ocurrido que la volvería a ver…después de tanto tiempo. Después de no saber nada de ella…en esos dos años pensó que ya no la vería nunca más. Pero ella se vuelve a cruzar en su camino, solo para verla envuelta en sangre, algo que alguna vez el quiso hacer pero que jamás lo llevó a cabo, lo que nunca ha entendido, y que otros terminaron haciendo por él. De pronto él empieza a recordar una vieja memoria que paso hace mucho tiempo. Un recuerdo que muchas veces lo ha dejado algo confuso pero algo contento a la vez.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Recuerda que una vez él estuvo sentado en una silla, al lado de una pequeña pero moderna mesa de vidrio, un comedor como para cuatro personas. Estaba en el apartamento de Relena. Aquella joven estaba en la cocina. Él se sentía un poco aburrido de tanto esperar ahí. Su antebrazo, que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa con su codo, al mismo tiempo apoyaba su cabeza con ayuda de su mano.

--¿Me puedes decir que estoy haciendo aquí? – le pregunta el joven con voz firme.

--¡Es una sorpresa! – dice la joven en voz alta desde la cocina.

Él sigue esperando por un rato más, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber para que lo había llamado. Finalmente, la joven de cabellos claros sale de la cocina. Heero la mira por un momento con mina mirada serena. Aquella muchacha levaba una linda falda color vinotinto que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y una elegante blusa manga larga color rosa pálido. Todo cubierto por un delantal blanco. Ella estaba sonriente pero él pensaba en otra cosa.

--Deberías estar descansando para la junta de mañana¿sabes?

--Eso no importa ahora… ¡ya esta listo! – dice ella caminando hacia el joven con una bandeja en sus manos.

--¿Qué es eso?

--¡Ya verás! – dice la chica sonriente y coloca la bandeja en la mesa justo al frente de él.

Heero mira la bandeja. Había un plato de porcelana hermoso y dentro de él había un patillo casero que olí muy bien. Por un momento se queda sorprendido y luego mira a la joven.

--No tenías que hacerlo.

--No es ningún problema. Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar y necesito de tu opinión. – dice Relena y se sienta en otra silla al lado de él. – Puedes comerlo. – dice ella y le sonríe.

Heero seguía sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía un platillo así. Sobre todo que fuera preparado para él. Él vuelve a mirar la comida y al final se decide a probarla. Toma el tenedor y saca un poco del platillo. Lentamente se lo lleva a la boca y se come el bocado. Relena apoya sus antebrazos en la mesa, apoya su cabeza con sus manos y observa al joven tiernamente. Heero aún comía el bocado con mucha tranquilidad y ella estaba ansiosa por saber su respuesta.

--Y… ¿Cómo está, Heero? – pregunta la joven. Heero seguía masticando. - ¿está sabroso?... ¿Quedó bien?... ¿Qué pasa Heero?

Heero deja de masticar y cierra sus ojos por un momento. Hay un leve silencio.

--¿Y…? – dice Relena.

Heero abre los ojos y mira a lo lejos, para no tener la necesidad de mirar a la joven mientras lo decía.

--Está salada.

--¡Que¿Esta salada¡No puede ser! – exclama la joven algo extrañada. - …pero si seguí todas las instrucciones.

--Pero esta salada. Creo que debes intentarlo de nuevo. En otra ocasión.

--Déjame probarlo…

--¿Me das esta comida sin antes probarla? – dice el joven alzando un poco su ceja.

--Necesitaba saber tu opinión…No pudo haber quedado tan mal… ¿o si?

Relena toma el tenedor y lleva un bocado del platillo a su boca. Ella cierra sus ojos para saborearlo. Heero se la queda mirando algo sorprendido por la reacción de la joven. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Relena deje de masticar y permanece con los ojos cerrados por un momento. Después hace un leve gesto de desagrado.

--Tienes razón…está salado.

--Lo ves…

--Creí que había quedado bien. – dice la joven algo desilusionada.

--Te hubiera quedado mejor si no te hubieses excedido con los condimentos.

--¿Tú lo crees? – dice Relena sonriente.

--Claro…

--Bueno…eso no importa porque al menos te pude retener conmigo un buen rato.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro sereno del joven refleja levemente una expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad. Relena le sonríe tiernamente.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

El joven castaño desvanece su recuerdo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza permanecía baja, llevando levemente sus castaños mechones hacia su morena tez. Luego, lentamente refleja su mirada azul en medio de un leve destello pero sin ser capaz de mirar al frente. Permanece ahí, con su mirada baja.

--"Relena…" – el nombre de aquella muchacha vuelve a su mente inconscientemente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de tarde al día siguiente y varias limosinas negras se dirigían al Palacio Presidencial. Los vehículos se detienen en la entrada y empiezan a salir varias personas. Entre ellos, se encontraban políticos, pero el más destacado entre ellos era el Presidente Mundial y sus ministros.

Todos entran al Palacio y llega a la sala principal. Allí se encontraba una gran puerta blanca y a frente de ella permanecía de pie una joven de cabellos castaños claros, estatura media, cuerpo esbelto cubierto por un vistoso traje formal y hermosos y brillantes ojos grisáceos cubiertos por el brillo de sus anteojos. Los políticos se dirigen hacia la joven y ella se les acerca con una elegante sonrisa.

--Señor Presidente…-dice la joven con voz suave. - …es un placer tenerlo presente en este lugar.

--Muchas gracias por invitarnos señorita. Estoy seguro de que con esta reunión llegaremos a muy buenos términos.

--Yo también espero lo mismo. Yo seré su guía. Por favor síganme. El señor Diners los espera.

La joven mujer les da la espalda y abre la gran puerta. Ella entra al pasillo seguido del Presidente, sus ministros y los otros políticos. Los guardaespaldas estaban detrás de ellos. Todos caminaban por le gran pasillo alfombrado de rojo hacia una gran puerta café. Cuando legan a la puerta, la joven se detiene y se dirige a los políticos.

--Ya estamos aquí. – dice la joven y se aparta para que los guardias abran la puerta. Estos abren la puerta y los políticos entran al salón. Ya todos estaban adentro y los guardaespaldas también se disponían a entrar, cuando los guardias los detienen.

--¿Qué pasa? – dice uno de los hombres de negro molesto.

La joven de lentes sonríe y cierran la puerta. Ella se mantiene a espaldas de los hombres.

--No se preocupen – dice ella y se da la vuelta mirando hacia los guardaespaldas. – Solo me aseguro de que no halla ninguna interrupción mientras se está dando la junta. – dice la joven colocando su mano izquierda a la cadera y con la otra se acomoda sus lentes, seguido de un tronar de su dedo medio con su pulgar. Con aquel sonido hace que muchos guardias aparezcan rodeando a los guardaespaldas. Aquellos hombres salidos casi de la nada, llevaban consigo armas que los apuntaban.-…Será mejor que no pongan resistencia. – dice la joven sonriendo maliciosamente.

Dentro de la sala de junta estaba Patrick sentado.

--Señores…que gusto verlos…tomen asiento por favor.

Los señores se sientan en sus respectivas sillas. El Presidente se sienta en la silla que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba Patrick.

--Me alegra tenerlos reunidos aquí.- dice el joven hombre.

--Creo que no todos estamos aquí. – dice el Presidente.

--¿Por qué lo dice señor Presidente? – pregunta el joven.

--La Viceministra Darlian no se encuentra con nosotros. A propósito… ¿se ha sabido algo de ella?

--Aún no tenemos conocimiento sobre su estado, señor. Pero que no será problema su ausencia. ¿No lo cree?

--Mmmm…creo que usted tiene razón, señor Diners.- dice el mandatario.

--Bueno…la razón por la que quise reunirlos aquí es para saber si ustedes están interesados en unirse con nosotros.

--Sus propuestas son muy buenas, señor Diners. Muchos de nosotros pensamos que su fundación podría ser una gran ayuda para mantener la paz que hemos construido poco a poco. – dice uno de los ministros.

--Muchas gracias por su opinión.

--Señor Diners. – dice otros ministro. - ¿qué otras cosas podría ofrecer su organización?

--Bueno…Sanford cuenta con varios contactos de todo el mundo y si ustedes nos aceptan, nosotros haremos lo posible para reunir más ayuda. Además, podríamos realizar diálogos de paz con aquellos países que se encuentran en conflicto.

--Eso suena muy bien…-dice el ministro - ¿usted que piensa señor Presidente?

El mandatario se queda pensativo por un momento.

--¿Algo anda mal, señor Presidente? Esta un poco callado. – dice Patrick.

--Señor Diners…- el mandatario se decide a hablar.

--Dígame…

--Perdóneme por mi atrevimiento al decir esto…peor es que desde hace cierto tiempo he tenido una pequeña inquietud sobre cierto tema.

--Usted dirá…

--Bueno…hace algunos meses se dieron a conocer ciertos documentos y evidencias que indicaban que ciertas organizaciones secretas se dedicaban en las sombras a construir Mobile Suits y es extraño para mí…ya que a estas alturas no es normal que una fundación se quiera unir a nosotros. Dígame señor Diners.- el Presidente mira a Patrick de una manera desconfiada y acusadora. - ¿Cómo me puede asegurar que su fundación trata de ayudarnos y no de perjudicarnos?

Al escuchar eso, los políticos miran a Patrick y empiezan a murmurar entre ellos. El joven de cabellos ocres guarda silencio por un momento y después muestra una elegante sonrisa.

--Señor Presidente…si nosotros hubiésemos querido perjudicarlos, de alguna manera ya lo hubiésemos hecho… ¿No lo cree?

--Bueno yo…

--Señor…solo puedo decirle que mis palabras son sinceras y solo deseo la paz tanto para las colonias como la Tierra. No estamos hablando de solo negociar un puesto en el gobierno…estamos hablando de encontrar la forma de preservar la paz de nuestro pueblo…sinceramente…sus acusaciones son una falta de respeto a nuestra organización…si no podemos tener su confianza… ¿Cómo llegaremos a un acuerdo?

El mandatario guarda silencio por un momento ante las palabras del joven hombre.

--Lamento mi impertinencia de acusarlo de esa manera señor Diners. Pero debe entender la situación por la que estamos pasando en estos momentos

--No hay problema señor Presidente…entiendo que ya no podemos confiar en casi nadie. – dice el joven sonriente.

Pasa unos momentos y tocan la puerta. La joven de lentes redondos entra al lugar.

--Disculpen…señores. Señor Presidente, tiene una llamada. Dicen que es urgente.

--¡Oh…! Muchas gracias señorita. – dice el mandatario levantándose de su silla. –Creo que debo retirarme señores.

--Si quieres puedo acompañarlo. – dice Patrick.

--Muchas gracias.

Patrick se levanta y ambos salen de la sala. La joven se dirige a los otros políticos.

--No se preocupen. El señor Diners vendrá en un momento. Mientras tanto esperen por favor. – dice la joven y cierra la puerta.

Ya cerrada la puerta, la mujer se dirige al guardia que vigilaba.

--Ya sabes que hacer. – le dice la joven sonriéndole y se va con pasa lento.

Patrick caminaba con el presidente pro un pasillo con poca luz.

--No recuerdo haber caminado por este lugar. – dice el Presidente.

--Descuide. Ya vamos a llegar. – dice Patrick.

Patrick sigue guiando al Presidente por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta.

--Ya llegamos, señor.

--¿Esta es la salida? No lo parece.

Patrick abre la puerta y entra con el Presidente a un oscuro cuarto.

--¿Qué es esto¡Esta no es la salida! – dice el presidente un poco desesperado.

--Calmase señor. – dice Patrick entre risas y enciende las luces. Alrededor del Presidente había 5 guardias con sus armas apuntándolo. El Presidente se asusta. –…No debería estar nervioso…

Mientras tanto, el guardia que se encontraba vigilando en la puerta de la sala de juntas saca de su chaleco una especie de artefacto y lo enciende. Dentro de la sala de juntas, todavía se encontraban los demás políticos.

--Ya se han demorado demasiado. – dice uno de ellos.

--Tiene razón. – responde otro.

En las paredes de la sala había unas rejillas de ventilación que estaban cerradas pero automáticamente se abren dejando entrar un gas que se dispersa en toda la sala poco a poco.

--¿Qué es ese olor? – pregunta uno de los ministros percatándose de aquel gas.

--Parece…

--¡Por Dios!... ¡Es veneno! – grita uno de los ministros y se levanta tan bruscamente de la silla, que esta termina cediendo y cae al suelo.

Todos los políticos se levantan de golpe y va hacia la puerta. Uno de ellos trata de abrir desesperadamente la puerta.

--¿Qué pasa¡La puerta no quiere abrirse!

--¿QUÉ?

--¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El venenoso gas rodeaba aún más el lugar y los hombres ya empezaban a agonizar. Desesperados golpeaban fuertemente la puerta pero este no se abría.

--¡Por favor…ayúdenos!

--¡Que alguien nos ayude!

En el pasillo se escuchaban los angustiosos gritos de los hombres encarcelados y po9co a poco, aquellos alaridos se iban disminuyendo hasta llegar a un punto en que ya no se escuchaba nada.

--¿Está usted loco¿Qué está pensando hacer? – pregunta el mandatario.

--Sabe señor Presidente…usted tiene una gran habilidad para indagar sobre las intenciones de otro. Me sorprende ese poder que tiene de tener la razón a través de sus corazonadas…pero a veces…puede ser un don algo…peligroso.

--¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

--Quiero decir…que acaba de cometer un gran error al acusarme.

--¡Malditos¡Ustedes lo único que desean es acabar con la poca paz que queda para todos!

--¡Error! Lo único que queremos es crear una nueva era en donde personas como usted, no existan.

Los guardias apuntan con sus rifles hacia el mandatario. Esta acción asusta aún más al viejo hombre que nada podía hacer. En este momento, todo estaba en sus contra.

--¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?

Patrick refleja una elegante pero oscura sonrisa.

--Digamos que solo vamos a callarlo…por un tiempo de…ah! Lo siento…me temo que jamás podrá volver a hablar…y no me refiero a dejarlo mudo…haremos mucho más que eso…

--¿Qué¡NO! – grita el hombre mostrando terror en sus facciones.

--Su tiempo de liderazgo ya terminó en este instante. Ahora solo deje que la nueva generación reine todo lo que conocemos. Buena suerte…mientras está en el otro mundo…Señor Mandatario.

Patrick se dirige a la puerta y la abre. Él sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta lentamente. Con mucha tranquilidad se apoya de la pared del pasillo y de pronto se escucha del otro lado del cemento el estruendo de varias armas disparando muchas veces. El bello rostro del joven luce sonriente.

--¿Ya terminaste con él? – pregunta una voz femenina que provenía de un extremo oscuro del pasillo.

--Claro…tú sabes muy bien que yo no me demoro en actuar. Se muy bien como ejecutar mis planes al pie de la letra.

--Claro…que tonta soy. – una sombra se acerca a Patrick y la luz hace reflejar los anteojos de la joven mujer.

--¿Cómo te fue con los demás¿Te causaron algún problema?

--Esos hombres ya están eliminados. Tú también sabes muy bien que yo soy muy perfeccionista al realizar lo que me encomiendan. – dice la joven mujer mientras se quitaba lentamente los anteojos, tirándolos al suelo, y dejando ver aún más el hermoso brillo gris de sus medianos ojos. – Después de todo…eso es lo que me ha enseñado la vida.- la joven lentamente destroza los anteojos con su calzado pie.

--Tienes razón.

--Es una lástima que el Presidente haya muerto. Sinceramente…no le veía la necesidad de hacer eso.

--Ese hombre sabía demasiado. Además…debemos eliminar todos nuestros obstáculos tanto como sea posible.

--Pero hay otro obstáculo que no pudimos eliminar anteriormente.

--¿Te refieres a la Viceministra Darlian?

--Al parecer esa chica podría estar viva. Ella también sabe mucho y tiene contactos que podrían ser un estorbo para nosotros.

--¿Te refieres a aquellos pilotos Gundam?

--Tal vez ellos podrían intervenir de alguna u otra forma.

--Eso no es motivo de preocupación…ya que ellos ya no cuentan con esas magníficas armas de combate. Pero si ellos estuvieran dispuestos a enfrentarnos…nosotros también los atacaremos.

La joven mujer muestra una sonrisa elegante.

--Tienes razón. Ellos no tienen oportunidades contra nosotros.

--¿Y ahora que te gustaría hacer?

--Bueno…ya he conocido la tierra bastante. Me gustaría regresar a la Base para después visitar mi colonia.

--No suena mal.

Los guardias salen del cuarto y se dirigen a Patrick y a la mujer.

--¿Ya terminaron? – pregunta el joven hombre.

--Sí señor.

--En ese caso recojan el desorden de ambas salas. No puede haber ni un solo rastro de lo que sucedió aquí y que nos pueda delatar.

--Sí señor.

Los guardias se dispersan en diferentes lugares mientras ambos jóvenes individuos empiezan a caminar y se pierden en lo oscuro del pasillo.

Hola a todos…por fin he regresado con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado ya que a partir de este empezará a tomar un giro inesperado en mi historia y quiero que los que me han seguido no se lo pierdan. Bueno…me disculpo por no haberme aparecido…como dicen por mi país…resucitaron los muertos…pero eso era debido a que estaba en temporada de parciales y tenía que dedicar tiempo a mis estudios médicos…además en mi universidad me la tienen montada y siempre nos dejan un trabajo sobre otro…pero por fin saqué algo de tiempo para terminar este capítulo y empezar con lo bueno.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado reviews y han hecho sus comentarios…aunque no he vuelto a saber de mi querida noriko pero espero recibir un mensaje tuyo.

Bueno me despido…esperen el próximo capítulo y trataré de no demorarme tanto.

Sayonara


	7. Chapter 6: Cautivo

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

* * *

**_Quien puede predecir el inicio de una batalla...reconoce la línea que divide la vida de la muerte…y conoce el riesgo de que en cualquier momento puede cruzar esa línea…_**

**_El hecho de todo soldado con honor es…que debe decidir sabiamente cuando flaquear y morir con dignidad…_**

* * *

****

**Chapter 6**

**Cautivo**

* * *

En el espacio se encontraba un trasbordador espacial en su rumbo. Dentro de la gigantesca nave se encontraban a bordo Heero y Duo.

Heero…ya estamos llegando a las coordenadas que indicaste. – dice el trenzado.

¿Cuándo veremos la base? – pregunta Heero.

Solo faltan unos minutos de aquí.

De acuerdo.

Oye Heero… ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

¿Te estas arrepintiendo?

¿Yo?...claro que no pero…Heero…sería mucho mejor si tuviéramos más ayuda.

No te preocupes. Solo debemos entrar a la base e inspeccionarla. Si hacemos lo que yo digo no habrá ningún problema.

Eso es lo que temo. – dice Duo en un tono algo nervioso.

El transbordador sigue su curso hacia la base espacial. Cuando llegan al perímetro de la base, una transmisión les llega a ambos.

**_Identificación de los tripulantes_**. – dice una voz enviada desde la base.

Aquí habla el trasbordador de carga. Número 10-20-45. permiso para pasar. – dice Heero con mucha naturalidad.

**_Verificando solicitud. –_** dice la voz y se cancela la transmisión momentáneamente.

Heero… ¿tú crees que ellos sean tan tontos para dejarnos pasar así como así?

No lo sé.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de control de la base se encontraban operando el personal de turno. De pronto uno de los operarios recibe una transmisión.

Aquí hablo desde el centro de control. ¿cuál es el mensaje?

_**Habla entrada de la base. Un trasbordador no identificado solicita permiso para entrar a la base. Espero respuesta.**_

Capitán. Hay un trasbordador no identificado. – dice el operador.

¿Un trasbordador? – dice una voz femenina – ¡Mostar imagen! – ordena la mujer e inmediatamente la gran pantalla muestra el vehículo espacial.

¿Les permito el paso? – pregunta el operador.

Será mejor acabar con ellos, Capitán. Podrían ser intrusos. – dice otro operador.

No…- replica la mujer. Sus labios reflejan una elegante sonrisa. – Déjenlos pasar.

Pero… ¿y si intentan hacer algo?

No intentarán hacer nada porque nosotros no se lo permitiremos. Envíen algunos Tauros. ¡Ahora! – ordena la mujer.

¡Sí! – dice el operador y se dispone a ejecutar la orden.

"Lo más probable…es que sea él…" – piensa la mujer – "perfecto" – ella sonríe.

En el trasbordador, ambos jóvenes estaban esperando la respuesta cuando la transmisión se reanuda.

**_Permiso concedido._** – Dice la voz – **_Favor_** **_entrar por la entrada principal de carga. _**- De pronto las luces de aterrizaje se encienden indicando la entrada. – **_Transmisión finalizada._**

Es extraño… – dice Duo –…esos tipos deben tramar algo.

Eso no importa. Por el momento debemos hacer lo que ellos dicen. – dice Heero.

De acuerdo. Como tú digas.

El vehículo espacial sigue las luces de la entrada. Las enormes compuestas de la entrada se abren dejándolos pasar. Dentro de la base había un largo recorrido. Las luces no estaban encendidas. Los jóvenes pilotos no podían ver nada.

Las luces no están encendidas y no veo absolutamente nada. – dice Duo algo enfadado.

Quieres calmarte.- dice Heero con su peculiar tranquilidad.

¿Te crees muy calmado, cierto?...ahora te pregunto… ¿qué pasaría si de pronto ellos quisieran atacarnos¡Eh!

Lo más lógico es responderles con lo mismo… ¿no crees?

Tu como siempre de arriesgado y jugando a ser el héroe…a veces pienso que eres una persona demasiado extraña. – dice Duo con su tono sarcástico a pesar de su impaciencia.

Tú también eres especial, Duo. – dice heero en el mismo sentido.

¡Ja ja! Gracias por el cumplido pero sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Deberías ser menos impulsivo. Así nos evitaríamos problemas y nos llevaríamos mejor.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Heero interrumpiendo al trenzado.

¿Qué cosa? – dice Duo y mira hacia la pantalla. Él observa unas sombras acercándose. – Podrían ser…demonios…

Las luces se encienden poco a poco a lo largo de la trayectoria y la luz muestra a cinco Mobile Suits, específicamente Tauros, pero más avanzados.

¿Qué son esos? – pregunta Duo.

Son nuevos modelos de mobile suits. – dice heero en un tono molesto.- Tauros…para ser exacto.

Ja…que conveniente…- dice el trenzado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los tauros apuntan hacia el trasbordador.

¡Deténganse! – Dice uno de los soldados que comandaban los Mechas.- Son intrusos y no tienen permitido el paso.

Era una trampa…ya estamos acostumbrados a esos tratos. – dice Duo.

¡Ataquen! – ordena el soldado y los tauros empiezan a abrir fuego contra el vehículo. Ambos jóvenes no podían mantenerse de pie por el movimiento brusco que provocaban los disparos.

¿Qué hacemos! – grita Duo.

¡Saldremos de aquí! – dice Heero y empieza a pilotear el trasbordador.

Los tauros seguían atacando y el vehículo espacial, con gran esfuerzo, da un giro rápido de 180º y emprende el escape por el camino que conduce a la entrada de la base.

¡No permitan que escapen¡Cierren todas las compuertas¡Ahora! – Ordena el soldado líder y los mobile suits persiguen el vehículo.

Con gran velocidad, el trasbordador volaba hacia la entrada pero Duo nota que una mala jugada les esperaba a ambos.

¡Heero…se están cerrando las compuertas¡si no llegamos antes…estaremos atrapados!

El joven soldado no necesitó mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que debía hacer para salir de esa.

¡Duo¡Acciona las turbinas hasta el punto máximo! – le dice Heero el voz alta y firme.

¿Qué¿Qué intentas hacer ahora? – de pronto la idea se le viene a la mente. - ¡Estas loco! Si hacemos eso nos chocaremos contra la compuerta y volaremos en pedazos.

¡Solo hazlo! – Grita Heero con enfado.

Duo se sorprende por un momento ante la reacción urgente de su amigo e inmediatamente enciende las turbinas a toda potencia.

¡Sujétate! – dice heero y aumenta la velocidad del vehículo.

¡Disparen! – ordena el soldado y los tauros disparan hacia el vehículo. Este se acerca a la entraba pero los disparos ya estaban deteriorando la maquinaria.

¡Malditos! – exclama Duo sujetándose de uno de los puestos mientras que Heero trataba de mantener el control del vehículo con gran esfuerzo.

La compuerta se estaba cerrando poco a poco delante de sus ojos.

¡Heero…demonios…haz algo…! – le grita Duo.

En medio de la adrenalina del momento, el joven soldado decide hacer una maniobra muy peligrosa pero que parecía ser la única solución de escapatoria. Heero inclina hacia abajo el transbordador rozándolo contra la superficie del suelo de hierro haciendo surgir enormes chispas por el camino. Finalmente el vehículo logra pasar rápidamente por debajo de la compuerta, saliendo de la base. Los tauros que los seguían persiguiendo, no se percatan del hecho y chocan contra la compuerta cerrada provocando el siniestro.

Capitán...cinco mobile suits han sido destruidos en la entrada de la base. – dice el operador.

¿Qué?- exclama la joven con aparente naturalidad.

Al parecer el transbordador pudo salir antes que las compuestas principales se cerraran. – prosiguió el hombre.

¿Será posible que sea ese joven? – se pregunta la mujer para sí misma en voz baja.

¿Qué hacemos ahora, Capitán? Esperamos sus órdenes.

La joven se queda pensativa por un rato y luego hace reflejar una expresión casi pícara y astuta a la vez.

Envíen refuerzos. No permitan que escapen. Los quiero con vida.

¿Vivos?

¡Sí!... ¿algún problema con la orden?

¡No¡Capitán!

El transbordador, luego de aquella emboscada, logra salir de esa y ahora estaba de vuelta al espacio.

¡Ja! Debo reconocer que eres un tipo que puede volver loco a cualquiera. – dice Duo reponiéndose del susto. – Ya veo por que eres tan reservado. Guardas todas tus energías para los momentos más críticos.

¿Quieres guardar silencio y ayudarme con esto? – dice Heero seriamente.

¡Ah…lo siento, señor!... ¿no puedo hacer un comentario? – dice duo en un tono burlón mientras se acercaba a su compañero. - ¿Cuál es el problema?

Los niveles de energía del transbordador están bajos.

Y… ¿qué hay con eso?

…El vehículo no se moverá hasta cargue la energía.

¿Qué!

De pronto, varias compuertas de aquella base se abres y surgen varios mobile suits. En total eran diez modelos nuevos de tauros.

Heero…parece ser que ellos no quieren terminar la fiesta...- dice el trenzado mirando seriamente los Mechas.

Lo único que puedo hacer es enfrentarlos.- dice Heero y se levanta del puesto.

¿Qué?... ¿irás tú solo?

Tú trata de recargar la energía del transbordador. ¿Dónde se encuentran los mobile suits?

Se encuentran en la compuerta de atrás. Oye…Heero… ¿estás seguro de ir tú solo…?...es muy peligroso.

Solo los distraeré mientras resuelves el problema…- dice Heero y empieza a correr.

¡Oye!... ¡Heero…espera!... – grita Duo pero el soldado no lo escucha. Él suspira expresando enojo. – Ese tipo no escucha razones… ¿por qué siento que esto será un completo fracaso?

Los mobile suits acechaban el transbordador. La compuerta inferior del vehículo espacial se empieza a abrir y sale de el un modelo antiguo de tauros. Heero se encontraba dentro de la cabina del suit.

**_Solo voy a advertirte una cosa…_**- dice Duo desde la transmisión hacia la cabina. - **_…Si llega a pasarte algo…Ni pienses que voy a ir por ti… ¿entendiste?_**

Solo haz tu parte y no te preocupes por mí.

_**No seas estúpido. No me preocupo por ti. Me preocupo por mi propia seguridad. Más te vale que no los acerques a mí o no saldré de esta.**_

Entonces déjame hacer esto a mi manera.

Heero cancela la transmisión y procede a pilotear el suit. Los tauros se acercan al piloto.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunta uno de los soldados adversarios.

Es un mobile suit. – le responde otro.

¡Ja!...solo es un juguete. No podrá con nosotros.

Además es un modelo antiguo.

¡Vamos¡atrápenlo!

Los tauros vuelan a gran velocidad hacia el suit. Heero, el soldado que no había participado en una nueva pelea espacial por mucho tiempo, los esperaba. El mantenía sus azulados ojos cerrados y su cabeza permanecía baja, calculando el momento, manteniéndose alerta.

"No esperaba volver a enfrentarme en un campo de batalla". – rápidamente, como un halcón listo para atrapar su presa, el joven soldado abre sus ojos, alzando esa neutral mirada y reflejando una expresión astuta en su rostro, confiada. Él enciende las turbinas y el suit empieza a volar con gran rapidez hacia los contrincantes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado del espacio, volaba un avión espacial. Los jóvenes, Maki y Trowa, permanecían a bordo de la nave. Maki permanecía sentada en uno de los puestos del avión. Ella contemplaba el espacio a través de la mediana ventanilla que estaba justo a su lado. Su reflejo en el vidrio mostraba a una joven fascinada ante el espectáculo de estrellas que presenciaban sus verdosos ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa sale de sus delicados labios. Disfrutaba del momento.

Es muy hermoso el espacio. Tiene cierto encanto y misterio… ¿no lo crees…? – la joven mira a Trowa quien mantenía una mirada distante, pensativa. - ¿qué te pasa? Te noto muy pensativo. ¿sucede algo?

No. No es nada…solo…que hay muchas cosas en que pensar y de hablar…

¿En qué¿Qué cosas te preocupan?

Para empezar…está esa nueva organización, mi decisión de volver a la batalla y la idea de que las colonias espaciales y la Tierra vuelvan a enfrentarse entre sí.

Entiendo… - dice la joven bajando la mirada tristemente.

Y…también estás tú…

Al oír las serenas palabras del joven, ella alza la mirada de golpe, sorprendida ante la última frase de su amigo. Es como si él tratara de decirle algo. El joven la mira por un momento con mirada serena.

Maki…Maki ¿por qué tú…?

¡señorita Fuomenquer! – interrumpe un piloto del avión.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Maki reponiendo su sorpresa y tomando una actitud serena.

El radal captó la presencia de varios mobile suit concentrados en las coordenadas 22-11-98 orbita Sur.

¿Dijiste orbita Sur? – Dice Maki sorprendida.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Trowa.

En esas coordenadas se encuentra…la base de Sanford.

Será mejor dirigirnos a allá.

A la orden – dice el piloto y corre hacia la cabina de vuelo... Trowa lo sigue junto con Maki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un tauro dispara con su cañón hacia el suit de Heero, pero este lo esquiva rápidamente y ataca con su propio cañón, evitando que este sea destruido y el piloto muera. Otros dos tauros intentan atacarlo de nuevo pero vuelve a evadirlos y se dirige hacia ellos. Heero utiliza los dos cañones con los que cuenta para inmovilizar a los suits al mismo tiempo. De repente aparece otro suit detrás de él y lo ataca desprevenidamente. El suit de Heero empieza a deteriorase por los disparos y él empieza a sentir dolor desde la cabina.

¡Heero¡Resiste! – Duo sigue tratando de hacer que le transbordador recupere la energía perdida. - ¡Vamos¡estúpida máquina¡debes recuperar tu energía!- la imagen del nivel de energía del vehículo mostraba que lentamente se recargaba la energía. – esto va a tardar mucho tiempo. No creo que Heero aguante mucho.

Con gran esfuerzo, el joven soldado se aleja del ataque del suit y empieza a volar alrededor de éste. Él apunta con su cañón hacia el suit pero antes de poder disparar, otro suit lo noquea impidiendo atacar.

¡Maldición! – exclama Heero con algo de cólera.

Los dos suits apuntan a suit de heero al mismo tiempo y disparan, sin embargo, Heero esquiva una vez más el simultáneo ataque y dispara con el cañón a uno de los suits y rápidamente le dispara al otro.

¡Capitán! Ese suit está acabando con los refuerzos a una increíble velocidad. No puedo creer que ese piloto halla inmovilizado a cinco de nuestros suits.

No cabe duda.- dice la mujer. – Ese piloto puede ser uno de los ex – pilotos Gundam. ¡traten de acorralarlo¡pero saben muy bien que no pueden matarlo!

¡Heero¡Tienes que volver al transbordador! – le dice Duo.

_**¿La energía ha sido cargada?**_

No. Solo se ha cargado la mitad de la energía pérdida.

_**Entonces debo quedarme.**_

Heero. Tú solo no podrás con ellos. Voy a ayudarte.

_**Tú solo quédate en el transbordador.**_

¿Quieres dejar tu maldito orgullo? Con esa aptitud…lo único que conseguirás es que des un paso al otro mundo.

**_Tengo que irme…_**- dice Heero y cancela la transmisión haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo.

¡Diablos, Heero!

El suit de Heero empieza a volar alejándose de los otros mobile suits. Estos lo siguen persiguiendo. Heero hace que el suit mire hacia ellos y apunta con el cañón. Uno de los suit dispara hacia ese cañón, reventando el brazo izquierdo del Mecha. Rápidamente Heero apunta con el cañón derecho y le dispara inmovilizándolo. Los otros cuatro suits le dispara pero heero logra esquivarlos y se les aleja. Dos de los suits se adelantan y alcanzan a Heero. El suit de heero se detiene. Él observa que en ambos lados hay un mobile suit apuntando hacia él. Los dos suits abren el fuego simultáneamente. El soldado no decide hacer nada, permanece quieto, esperando hasta que el ataque llegue hacia él. Reacciona y hace volar el suit verticalmente hacia arriba y los ataques se intercambian hacia lo suits, dejándolos paralizados, mas no destruidos. Al estar arriba, el joven soldado no se da cuenta que detrás de él había otros dos suits.

**_¡Heero…cuidado!_** – grita Duo.

Heero mira hacia atrás y ve a los dos suits. Estos disparan al mismo tiempo y el ataque choca contra las piernas biónicas del suit, y estos se destruyen completamente. Dentro de la cabina ya estaba empezando deteriorarse aún más y Heero ya no podía mover el suit.

¡Demonios! – exclama Duo y empieza a correr hacia la compuerta trasera.

Los mobile suits ya se acercaban al joven piloto. Inútilmente, él trataba de hacer mover el brazo derecho del Mecha pero este ya no respondía. Estaba atrapado, y en ese momento solo podía esperar dos cosas: ser capturado o ser destruido por el enemigo. No le gustaba la última idea, pero sabía que en cualquier momento podía estar expuesto morir, como podría pasar en ese momento en ese instante. El solo mantenía una mirada intensa hacia sus contrincantes, quienes se disponían a apuntar contra él, y muy posiblemente acabar con su vida.

De repente aparece otro mobile suit volando hacia ellos. El suit misterioso apunta hacia un de los tauros y dispara, inmovilizándolo.

Duo… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – dice Heero con enojo.

**_Tenía que ayudarte, en estos momentos no es buena que uno de los dos muera._** – el suit de Duo apunta hacia el ultimo suit, dispara y lo paraliza, evitando destruirlo. – Con este ya son diez. Te dije que no podrías con todos Heero. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso, imbecil?– Heero no siente deseos de responderle ni mucho menos de pelear con el trenzado. – bueno…eso no importa ahora. Debemos regresar al transbordador. La energía ya debió haberse cargado. – de pronto la expresión del trenzado cambia a un de sorpresa.

**_¿Qué pasa?_** – pregunta Heero.

Esos miserables no se rinden. – dice Duo con expresión de desagrado.

De la base Sanford, habían salido otros 15 tauros. Todos empezaron a acechar a los dos viejos suits, rodeándolos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El avión espacial se estaba acercando a las coordenadas de la base.

¡Ahí es, señorita Fuomenquer! – dice el piloto.

¡Déjame ver en la pantalla! – dice ella con urgencia.

La enorme pantalla muestra a la base Sanford y luego muestra a varios mobile suits rodeando a otros dos más.

Parecen los nuevos modelos de mobile suits. – dice Trowa.

Pero los que están en el centro son dos versiones son viejos modelos. ¿Por qué? – dice Maki. – debemos comunicarnos con ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero… ¿Qué propones ahora?...Tú ya no estás en condiciones de pelear y…créeme que con este suit tan convencional…no podré con tantos.

**_Vete de aquí._** – dice Heero.

¿Qué?

Que te vayas de aquí – repite el soldado con firmeza.

_**Y… ¿qué pasará contigo?**_

No me pasará nada. Al parecer quieren capturarnos. Si nos quisieran matar…ya lo hubiesen hecho. Es mejor que tú te vayas. Después podrás venir por mí.

Pero…

_**Solo haz lo que te digo.**_

Duo refleja una expresión de rabia hacia su amigo pero luego decide ceder.

Esta bien. Pero no vayas a cometer una locura más adelante.

Heero asiente con la cabeza para hacerle entender a Duo que escuchó el mensaje. Sin pensarlo más, Duo hace que su mobile suit despegue, apartándose rápidamente de los tauros enemigos.

¡Ese mobile suit se está escapando! – dice el operador.

Dejen que se vaya… - dice la Capitana.

¿Qué?... pero… ¿Por qué?

Para mí no representa ningún peligro. Lo único que tiene que hacer es capturar al piloto que se encuentra en la cabina del suit afectado. Es una orden.

¡Sí!

Los tauros rodean al suit de Heero al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a él. El joven soldado cierra sus ojos por un momento, resignado ante la situación, pero con cierta inquietud. De cierta forma, esto lo esperaba, y no pone ninguna resistencia a ello. Los tauros toman el suit y lo llevan a la base Sanford. Duo se encuentra a salvo del problema, pero con rabia y con inevitable impotencia de ayudarlo, observaba la escena.

Esos malditos no se van a salir con la suya. Solo debo encontrar la manera de rescatar a ese tonto. ¿Eh? – el trenzado nota que una transmisión le está llegando. - ¿qué es eso?

_**Duo… ¿eres tú?**_

¿Quién es?... ¡espera!… esa voz yo la conozco…tú debes ser… - la imagen se establece y aparece el rostro de alguien muy familiar para él. - ¿Trowa?... ¿Eres tú, Trowa?

**_No me imaginé que estuvieses aquí._** – dice el chico de copete con su reconocible serenidad.

¡Ni yo tan poco¡Que sorpresa verte de nuevo, viejo amigo!

_**Lo mismo digo.**_

Pero… ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Acaso… ¿estas por la misma razón que nosotros?

_**¿Dices nosotros?**_

Ah…sí…aún no lo sabes…

_**Duo…creo que es mejor que vengas con nosotros. Un avión está al frente tuyo. Por favor…sube.**_

¿Qué? – dice el trenzado observando el avión espacial que se le acercaba.

Después de un rato, Duo llega al avión espacial y se reúne con Trowa y la joven Maki. Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en la cabina de pasajeros. Duo permanecía sentado en uno de los puesto, descansando. Trowa permanecía de pie y Maki, igual que Duo permanecía sentada escuchando la conversación.

Ya veo…-dice Trowa –… Con que Heero ha sido capturado.

Así es… - afirma Duo – El muy tonto creyó poder derrotar a todos esos tauros pero…ellos eran más que nosotros y sus suits eran más especializados…en consecuencia… - el trenzado en medio de la rabia que estaba sintiendo poco a poco, decide calmarse y no terminar la frase.

Al parecer…ustedes tienen los mismos objetivos que nosotros. – dice Maki uniéndose a la conversación. - ¿Cómo se enteraron de todo esto? Quiero decir…sobre la organización y todo lo demás.

Es una historia muy larga…- dice Duo -…nosotros conseguimos mucha información sobre Sanford pero…durante ese lapso de tiempo…una persona corrió peligro y ahora no sabemos como se encuentra.

¿Te refieres a esa mujer llamada Relena? – dice Trowa.

¿Ah? Tú lo sabes… ¿Pero…cómo?

El suceso fue informado en todos los canales televisivos. – dice Maki.

Ah…ya veo...creo que esa chica es bastante popular¿no creen? – dice el trenzado con una aleve sonrisa.

¿Quieres decir que tú y Heero estuvieron en el momento del atentado? – pregunta Trowa.

No solo eso. Pudimos hablar con ella unos minutos antes. Según Heero… esa organización quiso matar a Relena.

Pues al parecer…tu amigo tiene razón. – dice Maki.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Ayer reportaron que el Presidente Mundial y varios políticos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.- le responde ella.

¿Qué?

Lo más probable es que ellos en este momento estén muertos. Sin líderes que gobiernen, la Tierra y las colonias podrían estar expuestos a una nueva batalla. – dice Trowa.

Sanford es el culpable. – dice Duo.

Nosotros también creemos lo mismo. – dice Maki.- Talvez por eso quisieron matar a la Viceministro Darlian.

Solo espero que esa chica se encuentre bien.- dice Duo preocupado.

Duo…- le dice Trowa - ¿Heero también está enterado de esto¿Cómo se encuentra?

Ah…bueno…tú sabes lo extraño que es ese sujeto…él se ha mantenido sereno al respecto…pero sé que esto lo ha afectado de alguna forma.

Entiendo…ambos sabemos que Heero es una persona que no demuestra debilidad ante las circunstancias; pero de alguna manera…esa chica ha sido la única persona que ha sabido manejar la conducta de Heero.

Recuerdo que una vez dijiste algo similar sobre ellos. ¿Tú crees que esa chica haya podido cambiar a Heero?

No lo sé. No me guata indagar sobre ese tipo de cosas. Pero en estos momentos…Heero debe sentir por lo menos una gran preocupación por ella.

Y… ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

En estos momentos nos dirigimos a mi base espacial.- dice Maki – Anteriormente nos comunicamos con los pilotos Quatre Winner y Wu fei Chang. Ellos ya deben estar en la base.

Saben… - dice duo. – creo que deberíamos pensar en hacer hago por encontrar a Relena.

No te preocupes por ella. – dice Maki – Ya nos encargamos de ese asunto. Aún no sabemos si ella está con vida…pero si lo está…seguramente Sanford se enterará y tratarán de rematarla para callarla. Nosotros llegaremos antes de que eso suceda.

Y… ¿Quiénes están encargados de esa misión?

Es un secreto.- dice ella con una linda sonrisa que hace que Duo se confunda pero empiece a sentir simpatía por la chica. – Bueno…voy a ir a la cabina de vuelo con los pilotos para indicarles las coordenadas de la base. Los dejo solos para que conversen libremente. Mucho gusto en conocerte Duo Maxwell. – Maki abre la compuerta y sale.

¡El gusto es todo mío! – le grita Duo para que ella lo escuche. Luego, el trenzado recupera su buen humor y mira a Trowa de una manera pícara.

¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? – dice Trowa sentándose en un puesto al lado del trenzado.

Oye…Trowa…que chica más linda la que conseguiste. ¿pensaste que me iba a quedar callado al respecto¿de donde la sacaste? – dice duo el voz baja.

¿Maki?...bueno…ella es una vieja amiga que conocí hace varios años. Estuvimos trabajando juntos en la construcción del Heavyarms en ese entonces. Ella fue la que me informó sobre Sanford y todo lo demás. Además, ella es ingeniera mecánica especializada en la construcción de mobile suits. Así que será de muy gran ayuda para nosotros.

Que buen currículo para una chica tan delicada. Debe ser muy inteligente. ¿estás seguro de que solo es una amiga? Porque es muy preciosa y también debe ser una chica muy adinerada. ¿Este avión es de ella?

Sí. Hasta donde se…ella pertenece a una familia rica. Y…sí…ella es una chica con bastantes cualidades…pero…si estas preguntando que si entre ella y yo tenemos una relación no laboral…no es así…pues siempre nos hemos tratado como buenos amigos. Además tenía tiempo de no verla…

Trowa…guarda silencio…- dice Duo ante la gran formalidad con la que hablaba su amigo- …Solo estaba bromeando…no tienes que ser tan formal en ese tema. Por eso digo que yo soy el único chico normal en este grupo de extraños. Por cierto… ¿Es verdad que volveremos a ver a los otros chicos?

Así es. Solo faltabas tú y Heero pero debido a las circunstancias, creo que se nos facilitó más la búsqueda para encontrarlos.

Ahora que lo dices…Heero debe estar dentro de esa base. Quien sabe que diablos estará pasando con él.

Por ahora no podemos hacer nada.- dice Trowa.- Heero tendrá que arreglárselas mientras intentamos rescatarlo.

Conociendo a Heero…él es capaz de cometer una locura más en su lista de hazañas como siempre.

Eso sería normal en él. Por eso es que aún sigue con vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Él se encontraba encerrado en un sitio completamente oscuro. No podía ver nada. Solo sabía que estaba sentado sobre algo, parecía una silla. Sus manos estaban esposadas por detrás del espaldar de éste. El podía sentir los pasos de varias personas acercándose hacia ese lugar, donde él se encontraba. Los escuchaba venir. El sonido de los pasos desaparece y ahora se encontraba en un silencio absoluto. De pronto, las luces del lugar se encienden y él entrecierra sus ojos al recibir la reacción violenta de la luz después de ver la oscuridad por tanto tiempo. Él trata de reponer su vista y ve que estaba encerrado en un cuarto reforzado con paredes de acero. No había ventanas y él se encontraba en todo el centro del cuarto. Al frente de él había una gran compuerta. Él mira hacia su derecha y luego a su izquierda, hacia arriba, inspeccionando el lugar. Él trata de mirar hacia atrás, hacia sus manos y trata de quitarse las esposas, pero el intento le hacia doler los brazos que rodeaban el espaldar de la silla metálica. De pronto la compuerta se abre y aparecen varios soldados rodeándolo. Él observa que la fondo de la entrada, detrás de todos esos uniformado, había una sombra.

Tú bebes ser él líder… ¿o me equivoco? – dice el joven soldado con gran calma.

La sombra empieza a caminar hacia adentro del cuarto y los soldados le abren paso. Poco a poco la luz hace reflejar a la sombra mostrando una figura muy esbelta. No era un hombre. Él hace reflejar una mirada aún más intensa.

No te equivocas. – afirma una dulce voz femenina.

La sombra finalmente se muestra y el joven soldado ve antes sus ojos a una mujer. Una joven de casi su misma edad. Una chica de cabellos semiondulados largos y castaños, recogidos formando una larga cola. Era de tez blanca y tenía unos claros y cristalinos ojos grises. Llevaba un atuendo militar pero con toques más informales: una chaqueta corta de color verde por encima de una blusa cuello tortuga color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color de la chaqueta que mostraba en medio de varios pliegues su buena figura. Todo acompañado de unas botas negras de largo mediano y tacón bajo.

¿Una mujer? – él joven soldado alza un poco sus cejas al ver a la chica.

¿Te sorprende? En esta Era no debe ser extraño que una mujer maneje grandes organizaciones como esta. – dice la chica cruzando sus brazos y reflejando una imponente mirada hacia su rehén. – Además…ustedes los hombres no son los únicos que pueden estar dentro de una batalla. Una mujer también puede tener un espíritu guerreo, solo es cuestión de mantenerlos firmes en nuestras determinaciones. No es un pensamiento feminista. Solo…me gusta valer mis derechos como ser humano. ¿no lo crees?

Aquellas palabras de la joven hacen reflejar una leve sonrisa en el rostro del soldado.

Tienes razón…pero me pregunto…cuales serán tus propias determinaciones.

La joven mujer también sonríe.

¡Todos pueden retirarse! – ordena la joven. – Quiero hablar a solas con este hombre.- los soldados se retiran rápidamente y cierran las compuertas. – Sabes…me caes bien. – dice la joven. – Tienes una manera muy sabia de pensar.

Lo mismo digo. Tal vez por eso comandas una base como ésta.

Gracias – dice la joven.- Son uno de mis tantas cualidades. Creo que fuiste muy osado al tratar de venir hasta aquí. Te pudieron haber matado si yo hubiese querido.

Acaso…debo agradecértelo.

No. Claro que no.

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Digamos que no quise que murieras sin antes escuchar algo que tengo que decirte.

Pues sea lo que sea…no me interesa.

¡Vaya! Eres un chico bastante tosco. Exactamente la personalidad que yo esperaba.

¿Esperabas?

Tú debes ser el famoso Heero Yui. Ex – piloto de esos magníficos suits llamados Gundams. Permíteme presentarme…mi nombre es Jolei Rowland. Créeme…es un gusto conocerte.

Jolei…al parecer me tienen muy bien estudiado. ¿No es así?

Solo se lo básico de tu vida. Se que fuiste entrenado para la Operación Meteoro. Un soldado de buen rango con muchas capacidades en diferentes campos. Se puede decir también que cumples el concepto de "soldado perfecto"

¿Soldado perfecto?

Así es. Aquel soldado que no posee sentimientos sino que se encuentra concentrado de rendir en el campo de batalla. Aquel que no le teme a la muerte y que sabe tomar el control de cualquier situación. ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Es una manera muy breve de describirme. Pero…ese es tu propio concepto…

Mmm…que modesto…pero…hay algo que no me queda claro. ¿hace cuanto tiempo que llevas ese nombre contigo?

¿Nombre?

Heero yui no es tu verdadero nombre. ¿o sí?

Y eso que tiene que ver.

Nada…solo que siempre he tenido la curiosidad de conocer tu verdadero nombre. - ella se acerca al joven soldado y se mantiene frete a él. - ¿podrías decirme tu verdadero nombre?

Heero guarda silencio por un momento. Él cierra sus ojos y sonríe.

Jamás he tenido la necesidad de decir mi verdadero nombre a nadie. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo decírtelo?

Jolei se agacha a la altura del joven y se miran frente a frente. Él nota el cambio en la mirada gris de aquella extraña mujer. Era seria e intensa.

Porque yo he sido la primera persona que te lo ha preguntado. – le responde en voz baja.

¿Eh? – exclama Heero algo sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica.

Apuesto a que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de preguntar quien eres en realidad, cual es tu verdadero nombre, tus raíces o si alguna vez tuviste padres, hermanos, familia u otras personas que alguna vez amaste; que hiciste en tu vida pasada antes de ser el soldado que eres ahora. ¿no es así?

Heero no responde. Era más de lo que él esperaba escuchar. Las palabras de esa chica fueron intensas y directas. Él mira hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada. Ella se levanta, se endereza y mantiene su firme mirada.

…Apuesto a que no. – dice ella.

¿Qué pretendes al decirme todo esto? – dice Heero algo molesto.

Lo único que hago es abrirte los ojos. Quiero que te des cuenta de que tú no le importas a nadie y que solo estás sacrificando tu vida por personas que no se merecen que las ayudes. Después de todo debo ayudar a la persona que hace uso del nombre de una persona que fue cercana a mí.

¿Un persona cercana a ti? Entonces…quien eres en realidad. No eres una simple mujer.

¡Exacto! – ella pone su mano derecha en su cadena. – Mi verdadero nombre es Jolei Yui. Para servirte.

Entonces…tú bebes ser un familiar directo de Heero Yui.

Su nieta para ser exacto. ¿No te perece cómico este encuentro?

¿Por qué me tienes aquí¿Acaso deseas vengarte de mí por haber usado de mala manera el nombre de tu abuelo?

Él escucha la risa de la joven después de decir eso. Aquella risa era tierna pero mostraba algo de vanidad.

Tú y yo sabemos que esa sería una razón muy estúpida. En primer lugar esto no es una venganza ya que has hecho que le nombre de mi abuelo se mantenga viviente todo este tiempo. Y te lo agradezco. La razón por la que te hice venir hasta aquí es que tenía deseos de conocer al Heero Yui de esta época.

¿De esta…época? – él no podía comprender la actitud de esa mujer.

Mi abuelo fue un gran hombre. Nunca lo conocí pero siempre me contaron que él una vez hizo que entre las colonias y la Tierra hubiera paz. – la voz de la chica sonaba serena. No expresaba tristeza ni rabia al hablar de un recuerdo tan triste. –…De alguna manera él hizo leyenda en todo el espacio. Tú también lo estás haciendo…

¿Qué?

He oído de tus grandes hazañas y créeme…estoy sorprendida de tu gran habilidad como piloto. Por eso te he observado por mucho tiempo y al fin…pude conocerte. Después de lo sucedido con Colmillo Blanco, la base espacial Libra y la Fundación Barton, supe que tú eras el indicado para entrar a nuestra Fundación.

¿A tu organización¿te refieres a Sanford?

¡Vaya! Parece que ya nos conoces. ¡Claro! Tú ya pudiste presenciar una de nuestras muchas acciones aquella noche en el palacio.

El joven soldado comprendía la indirecta de la joven mujer. Ella se refería a la noche de la fiesta en la cual, Relena fue gravemente herida y de la cual, aún no sabe nada.

Claro que…-continuaba la joven - …el plan no resultó como yo hubiese querido.

Ustedes fueron los que cometieron el atentado. – dice Heero en un tono serio.

¿Te refieres al ataque contra la Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores¡Oh! Parece que ya la conocías. Bueno…para tu tranquilidad…esa chica sigue con vida desafortunadamente. Es una lastima…pues tendremos que buscarla de nuevo y asegurarnos de callarla esta vez y para siempre.

"Relena sigue con vida" – piensa Heero.

Al igual que esa mujer…ya nos hemos encargado de eliminar muchos políticos que solamente son un estorbo para nuestros planes.

¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? Acaso vas a matarme.

Claro que no…ya que tú te has convertido por tiempo indefinido en mi invitado de honor. Me gustaría que te quedaras, tengo muchos deseos de conocerte.

Al parecer tu invitado no está recibiendo un buen trato.

¿Lo dices por tus manos esposadas? Oh! Lo siento tanto. A veces mis hombres exageran con mis órdenes. ¿qué podría hacer para compensar este mal trato? – por un momento ella, de forma juguetona se queda pensativa. - ¡Ya se¿Te gustan los bailes? Por que a mí me encantan. En estos momentos voy a regresar a mi colonia natal para estar en una gran celebración. Me encantaría que también me acompañaras. Después de todo, creo que en esa colonia también tú naciste. – ella nota que en la mirada del joven mostraba gran desconfianza. – No me mires de esa manera. No tengo deseos de matarte, ya te lo dije.

De pronto la compuerta se abre y aparecen tres soldados.

Desaten al piloto. – ordena la joven.

Pero si hacemos eso, él podría intentar hacer algo en nuestra contra.

Él no intentará hacer nada porque no tiene necesidad de hacerlo. ¡Ahora…desátenlo!

Los soldados se dirigen al supuesto rehén y lo desatan de las esposas. Heero se levanta frotándose sus muñecas. Sentía un leve dolor pero no era de gran importancia. Los hombres lo sujetan de ambos brazos para llevárselo.

No. – Los detiene la mujer con firme voz.- ¡déjenlo! No hay necesidad de tratarlo bruscamente, él es mi invitado y exige respeto. No lo olviden.

¡Sí Capitán! – responden en uníoslo.

Necesito que en este mismo momento preparen un avión espacial. Partiremos a la colonia X1-8-999. Vámonos.

Jolei empieza a caminar hacia la salida y Heero la sigue teniendo a sus espaldas los desconfiados soldados. Él mantenía una mirada intensa mientras observaba detenidamente a la joven que estaba delante de él.

"Al parecer esa chica no desea matarme. Creo que lo mejor es seguirle su propio juego mientras encuentro una manera de escapar. Esa mujer es extraña. Siento como si ella estuviera guardando una impresión diferente a lo que ella expresa. No lo se…pero lo mejor es permanecer alerta, si quiero salir de aquí".

Te vas a divertir, Heero Yui – dice la chica sin mirarlo y manteniendo una leve sonrisa. – Te lo aseguro.

Ambos jóvenes, acompañados con los uniformados salen del cuarto de acero. La compuerta se cierra dejando el lugar completamente solo y las luces se apagan dejando todo en completa oscuridad, tal y como estuvo desde un principio, antes de que el soldado se convirtiera en el cautivo de esa base.


	8. Chapter 7: Noche de rescate

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

* * *

**_Soy conciente de mi realidad. A veces un sueño pacifista no es lo único que conseguirá la paz. Aún mantengo mi fe, pero a veces siento que mi fortaleza desaparece. Sin embargo, mientras permanezca con vida, la ilusión no terminara y seguiré manteniendo mi posición ante la vida, ante la adversidad_**

…**_y ante la muerte._**

_**No importa si ella quiera llegar a mí. La estaré esperando tranquila…mientras lucho por mis ideales.**_

* * *

****

**Chapter 7**

**Noche de rescate**

* * *

En una parte del la esfera terrestre ya era de noche. Las calles permanecían iluminadas por las luces de la gran ciudad. El ruido de los automóviles y de la multitud le daba aquel ambiente urbanístico que reflejaba con gran apogeo a esas horas en la gran metrópoli. Muchas edificaciones permanecían aún abiertas, entres esas, estaba el Hospital central donde constantemente recibían cientos de casos clínicos diferentes y no había descanso para el equipo médico en los diferentes horarios de turno. Dentro del hospital, dentro de los claros y bien iluminados pasillos parcialmente llenos de gente, una enfermera, de apariencia ya mayor, salía de una habitación. Ella cierra cuidadosamente la puerta. Un hombre de bata blanca y corbata se le acerca.

¿Cómo se encuentra la paciente? – pregunta él con una sonrisa.

Se encuentra muy bien Doctor. – responde ella con la misma sonrisa – En estos momentos está recuperándose satisfactoriamente…pero aún debe guardar reposo.

Que bien. Hace mas de 20 horas esa jovencita se encontraba en muy mal estado pero ahora, su evolución ha sido excelente.

Sí.

Muy bien. Mantenla en absoluto reposo. No queremos que la herida se abra ni mucho menos que se altere. Sería muy doloroso para ella. Debo irme.

De acuerdo Doctor. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

El médico camina por el largo pasillo donde se mantenía el movimiento de la gente. Él da vuelta al pasillo y repentinamente se topa con alguien.

Disculpe…- dice el médico.

No se preocupe Doctor. – dice una voz masculina. - ¿usted es el médico que está atendiendo a la Viceministro Darlian?

¿Qué? – exclama el médico.

La habitación era del color de la nieve. Casi todo era de banco y pocos eran los detalles que no tenían ese color, pero que contrastaban perfectamente con el ambiente de la habitación, como las cortinas, que tenían un color azul pastel y el color metálico de las barras que ensamblaban la cama blanquecina. Parecía un tierno cuarto blanco, con una sensación de pureza y tranquilidad. El medidor de frecuencia cardiaca era el único artefacto que le daba la sensación de hospital que podía ofrecer el lugar, con aquel sonido del _pi…pi…pi_ que mostraba la regular sincronía de sus latidos, lo que indicaba que estaba bien, y que al parece, ya no corría peligro. La cama era ocupada por una joven mujer. Ella dormía profundamente con una tierna tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro. Dormía placenteramente, como una niña. Estaba bien cobijada con la blanca sábana, dejando al descubierto su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía vendado la mitad de su extremidad, desde su frágil hombro hasta el codo que descansaba sobre el colchón. Había un gran silencio que era levemente interrumpido por el sonido el artefacto. Al lado de la cama donde permanecía la joven mujer, había una blanca silla de madera, donde permanecía sentada, igual de dormida, una niña de largos cabellos castaños oscuro quien llevaba en sus brazos un tierno oso de felpa de moño rojo. La niña mantenía sus piernitas recogidas sobre la silla y sostenida por el brazo del mueble, ella tomaba su peluche como si fuera una especie de almohada.

Era tranquilo. No había peligro alguno. Las cortinas se movían levemente con el pasar de la fría brisa de invierno que pasaba por la entreabierta ventana. Aquella brisa rodeaba el cuarto, tocando cada uno de los objetos que estaban presentes y rozando suavemente las rosadas mejillas de la joven durmiente, regalándole esa refrescante sensación. Aquella brisa, interrumpe el sueño de la joven de una forma no perturbable, sino mas bien delicada y apacible. Sus párpados se mueven un poco. Los dedos de su mano izquierda lentamente se mueven. Separa sus labios un poco para inhalar algo de aire por la boca y lentamente mueve su cabeza, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no la movía mientras estaba dormida. Paulatinamente, sus verde-azulados ojos se abren solo para notar que veía algo borroso. Ella hace un esfuerzo por aclarar su visión, y a medida que lo hacía, la joven podía notar que al frente de ella podía distinguir un rostro, lo primero que noto fue el color de sus ojos, eran azules oscuros, tenía una piel blanca y cabellos muy cortos y oscuros. Su vista finalmente se aclara, la joven se sorprende abriendo un poco sus brillantes ojos. La persona que estaba observándola tenía una mirada amable y gentil. Compasiva. Era una mujer. Una mujer que significo mucho en su vida y que ahora la veía después de mucho tiempo.

¿Noin? – dice la joven casi susurrando.

Sí…soy yo. Que bueno que esta bien…señorita Relena…- dice la mujer en voz baja y suave.

Noin… ¿qué haces aquí? – dice la joven mientras surgía algo de alteración en ella. - ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí¿donde estoy?... – ella se empieza a levantar -…Dime… ¡por favor dime donde estoy!… ¡Ay! - ella siente un dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo. Se mira el miembro y ve el vendaje, su sorpresa era mayor pero luego, una triste mirada en sus ojos aparece, recordando por que el dolor. la mujer la toma suavemente de sus brazos y la recuesta de nuevo en la cama. - ¿Qué me pasa, Noin? – pregunta ella algo confusa.

Tranquila. Ya pasó todo. Usted fue herida de gravedad por una bala y le hicieron intervención quirúrgica. Perdió mucha sangre pero ya todo está bien.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Hace más de 20 horas. Ahora esta en cuidados intensivos.

¿Y Alice¿Dónde está ella?

Si se refiere a la niña…no se preocupe por ella…está aquí. Mírela.

Relena mira a su lado izquierdo y ve a Alice durmiendo. Ella sonríe tristemente.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber visto a Alice correr lejos de mí en medio de la pista de baile. Luego miro a un hombre con un rifle apuntando hacia ella. Solo se que en ese momento me quedé paralizada, en blanco, pero luego sentí el impulso de salvarla sin importar lo que pasara conmigo ni el riesgo que correría.

Por favor…no diga eso señorita Relena…Usted fue muy valiente al salvar a esa pequeña…pero no debe menospreciar su propia vida. Usted es muy valiosa para muchos de los que la conoce. Incluso para mí.

Lo se…lo siento Noin…hice que te preocuparas. – dice relena tristemente.

No tengo que perdonarle nada. – dice la mujer tomando el rostro de Relena con su mano derecha, acariciándole los cabellos que estaban sobre la faz de la joven. – Estas con vida. Eso es lo que importa. - la mujer sonríe haciéndose algo contagioso para la joven.

Han pasado muchas cosas en tan pocos días... – dice Relena. –… cosas que no se si eran lo mejor que sucedieran. Cosas que me han confundido y que no se si podré sobrepasar.

La vida nos tiene muchas sorpresas…buenas y malas…solo hay que ser fuerte. Usted es fuerte. Nosotros lo creemos así.

¿Nosotros?

Señorita Relena…yo no soy la única que está preocupada por usted.

¿Eh?

Hay alguien que quiere verla y hablar con usted.

Noin se levanta y camina hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada. Relena la miraba curiosa. La mujer abre lentamente la puerta y los ojos de la joven se abren, sorprendidos al ver a aquel hombre que se suponía, jamás volvería a ver en vida.

Her…hermano…-exclama la joven en voz baja.

El alto hombre de largos cabellos rubios ceniza entra a la habitación, con una mirada serena, fija en los ojos de la joven.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi…mi querida Relena. – dice el hombre acercándose a Noin y Relena. Noin decide guardar algo de distancia para permitir el inusual pero necesario encuentro.

Hermano Miliardo…Pero tú… ¿Tú no estabas?

¿Muerto?...-una leve sonrisa sale del hombre. - …Para muchos yo ya estaba muerto desde hace tiempo. para mis enemigos, para mis aliados. Incluso para tí…Relena.

¿Pero…por qué?... ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas vivo? – l reprocha Relena con voz entrecortada, sosteniendo las lágrimas.

Pensé que era mejor que no lo supieras. Así correrías menos peligro y vivirías de forma más tranquila. Perdóname…por todo el sufrimiento que te causé en el pasado…y por mantenerme oculto de ti por tanto tiempo. – él le acaricia su cabello tiernamente, transmitiéndole su cariño muy poco reflejado. - …Sé que estuviste sola…

Hermano…- Relena se levanta y abraza fuertemente a su hermano. Ella sonríe al sentir que su abrazo fue correspondido. Noin miraba con ternura la conmovedora escena. – Hermano…No voy a odiarte por haberme apartado de mí. No siento rencor por tus acciones del pasado. Eres humano…todos cometemos errores…solo se que te quiero demasiado como para sentir algún resentimiento por ti…

Relena…

Se que lo hiciste por mí seguridad el hecho que no estuvieras conmigo. Eso lo respeto. Pero te equivocas en algo…En todo este tiempo que ha pasado…yo no he estado sola. – las palabras de joven sorprenden al hombre. - …ya que siempre he tenido a alguien especial a mi lado. Alice está conmigo.

¿Te refieres a esa niña que está durmiendo?

Así es. A Alice le he brindado todo mi cariño para que nunca se sienta sola. Yo la quiero como si fuera mi pequeña hermana. Se que ella también me quiere y me ha dado su cariño…por eso…por eso…puedo decir que nunca me he sentido sola.

Relena…

Me alegra mucho verte…querido hermano. – ella suelta a su hermano lentamente. Se sentía cansada y de nuevo se recuesta en la cama.

El hombre sonríe un poco, pero luego su rostro cambia y mira con seriedad a Noin quien se le veía algo de preocupación. Ella lo mira. El asiente y ella entiende el mensaje.

Señorita Relena… - dice Noin. – lamento interrumpir este momento…y no me gustaría alarmarla ahora…pero…temo que tenemos problemas.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Una fuente confiable nos informó que la gente que quiso matarla, ya sabe que usted aún sigue con vida. En estos momentos ellos te están buscando.

A medida que Noin hablaba, la pequeña niña abre lentamente sus ojos. Se despierta y se asusta un poco al ver a los extraños.

¿quienes son ustedes? – Dice la niña - ¿Ah?... ¡señorita Relena¡Ya despertó¿Cómo está¿se encuentra bien?

Estoy bien Alice. No te preocupes por la presencia de estas personas. Yo los conozco.

Alice mira tímidamente al los dos extraños. Noin le sonríe.

Hola pequeña…- le dice la mujer – tú debes ser la linda Alice¿verdad? – ella ve que la niña oculta tímidamente su rostro con su muñeco y asiente con la cabeza. - …Mi nombre es Lucrezia Noin. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres.

Lucrezia…- repite la niña en voz baja. Luego su mirada se fija en aquel hombre alto y rubio quien también la miraba con mirada serena. Relena se levanta quedándose sentada sobre la cama.

Alice…este hombre…es mi hermano mayor…Miliardo… ya te había contado de él… ¿recuerdas?

¿Ah¿usted es el hermano de la señorita Relena? – el hombre asiente con la cabeza acompañado de una leve sonrisa. La niña refleja una tierna sonrisa. – que felicidad…la señorita relena ya pudo encontrar a su hermano. Gracias.

Al parecer la niña está feliz con tu presencia Zechs.- le dice Noin con una sonrisa.

Señor Miliardo… ¿usted de ahora en adelante se quedará con la señorita Relena?

Haré lo que pueda por estar con ella. – Alice sonríe.- Relena, en estos momentos no es conveniente que te quedes en este lugar. – dice Zechs en un tono serio.

Entiendo…- dice Relena. - …pero ustedes están enterados de tantas cosas, y del hecho de que quieran matarme.

Así es. Como líder de Relaciones Exteriores, eres blanco para una organización que quiere acabar primero con todos los políticos que puedan intervenir en sus planes. Afortunadamente tú te pudiste salvar, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de otros.

¿A qué te refieres?

Hace poco se dio la noticia de que el Presidente Mundial fue asesinado junto con varios de sus funcionarios. – dice Noin. – Aún no conocen la identidad de los culpables.

No puede ser. No puedo creer que exista gente tan cruel que pueda cometer estas atrocidades. – dice Relena algo inquieta.

Tranquila…- dice Zechs – Ya no podemos hacer nada. Lo único que debemos hacer es ayudarte a que no te lastime esa organización. Ya nos informaron que algunos soldados se dirigen hacia este lugar. Por eso estamos aquí.

¿Cómo se enteraron?

No podemos explicarte ahora. – dice Zechs.- Debemos salir que aquí.

En esos momentos, en la entrada principal del edificio, se aparecen varias camionetas. Dentro de los vehículos hay varios soldados. Estos salen de las camionetas y entran rápidamente al hospital. El soldado encargado del grupo se acerca a recepción donde atendía una de las enfermeras. Ella se encontraba atendiendo el teléfono. Ella ve al hombre que la miraba intensamente.

Espere un momento por favor. – dice ella amablemente.

Evacuen el edificio. – dice el hombre uniformado con gran imponencia.

¿Qué?

El soldado le arrebata la bocina y cuelga el teléfono fuertemente. La joven enfermera abre sus ojos con gran impresión y susto.

¡Que evacuen el lugar! – le grita el soldado haciendo que las personas cercanas se asustaran y guardaran silencio.

Ah… ¡Sí! – la enfermera corre hacia la alarma y lo enciende. Las personas escuchan la alarma de incendio y empiezan a correr hacia la salida.

Ahora…dígame donde se encuentra la habitación del Viceministro Darlian…

La enfermera busca desesperadamente el número de la habitación en el libro de registro.

Habitación 406. Bloque Norte. – dice con voz temblorosa la enfermera.

¡Vámonos! - ordena el soldado y el grupo empieza a correr hacia el siguiente bloque.

---------------------------------------

¿Qué es eso? – pregunta relena poniéndose un bata para cubrirse, ya que solo tenía puesto una ligera pijama blanca con tiritas y de largo un poco arriba de las rodillas. Ella se pone unas blancas sandalias que estaban debajo de la cama.

Parece la alarma de incendio. – dice Noin.

¿Un incendio?

Salgamos de aquí. – dice Zechs con desconfianza.

Sí. – dice relena y trata de incorporarse fuera de la cama. De pronto, al enderezarse, siente un fuerte dolor en su hombro izquierdo. Ella coloca su mano derecha allí para aguantar el dolor.

¡Señorita Relena! – exclama Alice.

Señorita Relena… ¿esta usted bien? – le pregunta Noin.

Estoy bien. Solo siento un leve dolor en mi hombro.

La herida aún no ha sanado lo suficiente. Aún estas muy delicada.

No se preocupen por mí. Yo estaré bien.

Relena trata de caminar. El dolor se intensifica, además se sentía muy débil. Ese dolor hace que ella no se pueda mantener de pie y empieza a caer.

¡Señorita Relena! – grita Alice.

Zechs rápidamente la atrapa. El ve como su hermana mantenía un gesto de dolor por la herida. Sin más remedio, él la lleva sobre su espalda.

¿Qué haces, hermano?

Voy a cargarte. Tu herida aún no ha sanado. Estás débil.

¡Pero… ¿Qué dices¡Yo puedo mantenerme de pie! – dice ella molesta.

¡Relena…escúchame!...si no hago esto, tú vida correrá más peligro. Si algo más te sucede…no me lo perdonaría.

Hermano…

Confía en mí Relena.

Pero…y Alice…

No se preocupe señorita Relena…yo me encargaré de cuidar a Alice.

Gracias Noin.

Los soldados subían las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al tercer piso. Ellos corren hacia la puerta 406. Uno de los soldados de los soldados, sin previo aviso, patea la puerta y la tumbarse esta, todos los demás soldados apuntan con sus armas. No encuentran a nadie. Los soldados entran a la habitación y empiezan a buscar a la Viceministro por todos lados.

¡Aquí no hay nadie, señor!

¡Demonios!... ¡la chica escapó!

¿Qué hacemos ahora?

¡Sigan buscando por todo el edificio! No pudo irse muy lejos.

¡Sí! – responden los soldados en unísono.

Los soldados salen de la habitación y se separan por distintos lugares del edificio.

Zechs y Noin corrían por varios pasillos más alejados de la habitación. Noin llevaba a Alice en sus brazos y la niña con algo de miedo, se acurrucaba con su oso de felpa. Zechs llevaba a Relena sobre su espalda.

Hermano… ¿qué vamos a hacer? Esos soldados están por todas partes.

El cuarteto llega a un pasillo y Zechs se detiene al ver a dos soldados vigilando.

¿Qué pasa Zechs? – pregunta Noin.

Shhhhh…hay soldados vigilando.- dice el en susurro.

¡¿Qué?! – exclama Noin en voz baja.

Todos guarden silencio. – dice Zechs y lentamente baja a Relena de su espalda y la sienta en el suelo.

Pero hermano…

Relena…- Dice Zechs en voz baja y agachándose a la altura de la joven. - …en este momento tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo para salir del edificio junto con la niña. Noin y yo distraeremos a los soldados. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Relena refleja una mirada seria y asiente con la cabeza.

Sí.

Muy bien. Noin…prepárate.

De acuerdo.

Noin baja a Alice y se junta con Zechs. Alice va hacia Relena.

Señorita Relena… ¿qué pasará ahora?

No te preocupes Alice…- dice Relena levantándose con gran esfuerzo.-…No nos pasará nada. Solo haz lo que yo te diga. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Ah?...!sí¡

Zechs mira con gran cuidado a los soldados. Noin se mantiene alerta detrás de él. Uno de los soldados se distrae. La oportunidad perfecta.

¡Noin…Vámonos¡

La pareja empieza a correr hacia los dos soldados. Uno de ellos los mira desprevenido y Zechs lo golpea en la cara dejándolo inconciente. El otro soldado apunta hacia Zechs pero Noin toma el arma del primer soldado y le dispara, dándole en el brazo. El soldado suelta el arma y cae al piso. Desde otro lugar de hospital, otros soldados escuchan el disparo.

¿Qué fue eso?

¡Ya la encontraron¡vámonos! – todos los soldados empiezan a correr hacia el lugar de donde provino el disparo.

Parece que ya captamos la atención del enemigo. – dice Zechs.

Lo siento Zechs.

No importa.

Relena escucha los pasos de los soldados.

¡Se están acercando! – grita ella.

Vámonos. – dice Zechs.

Relena toma de la mano a Alice y empiezan a correr. Zechs y Noin les abren paso para que ellas se adelanten. Ellos toman los rifles de los dos soldados y corren también.

¡Allí están! - grita uno de los soldados.

¡Vamos¡No permitan que escapen!

Los soldados empiezan a perseguirles. El cuarteto sigue corriendo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que iban hacia el piso de abajo.

Ustedes sigan… – dice Zechs –…Nosotros los detendremos.

Relena se le queda mirando con la preocupación marcada en su rostro. Decide hacerle caso y ella empieza a bajar las escaleras con Alice mientras que la pareja esperaba a los soldados. Al llegar los soldados, Zechs y Noin empiezan a disparar hiriendo a varios de los uniformados. Otros de ellos los contraataca, pero la pareja se separa en diferentes pasillos para no ser alcanzados por las balas y siguen disparando.

Relena y Alice seguían bajando las escaleras. Alice nota que Relena se estaba empezando a sentir débil. Al llegar al segundo piso, Relena se detiene bruscamente al sentir el mismo dolor punzante en su hombro. Mucho más doloroso que el anterior.

Señorita Relena…

No…te preocupes Alice. Yo estoy bien. Solo…que me duele un poco el hombro… ¡Ah! – Relena no aguantaba el dolor.

Pero… ¿ah? – Alice ve como el vendaje se tornaba rojo, signo que indicaba que la herida se estaba abriendo. - ¡Esta sangrando!

No le des importancia. Vámonos.

Relena se endereza. Su determinación era más fuerte que su propio dolor. Necesitaba salir del lugar, por lo menos con Alice a salvo. Ella vuelve a tomar la mano de la niña y siguen corriendo.

Zechs y Noin siguen disparando y los soldados les respondían.

¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Zechs!

Tienes razón. Debemos alcanzar a Relena.

Noin saca de su chaqueta una granada y se lo lanza a los soldados. La granada explota y empieza a salir humo, dispersándose por todo el pasillo.

¡Es una bomba de humo! – grita un soldado.

Noin y Zechs bajan las escaleras con rapidez mientras otros soldados los perseguían.

Relena y Alice llegan al primer piso y se dirigían hacia la salida. Noin y zechs estaban a unos metros detrás de ellas. Unos cuantos soldados los perseguían. Uno de los uniformados empieza a disparar y antes de llegar a la salida, Noin es herida en la pierna. Al salir del hospital, ella pierde el equilibrio por el impacto.

¡Noin¡¿estás bien?! – grita Zechs.

¡Me hirieron! – dice Noin mirándose la pierna con un leve gesto de dolor.

Al fin habían salido del hospital. Para Relena el esfuerzo fue muy grande y ya no aguantaba más el dolor y cae de rodillas al suelo.

¡Señorita Relena¡¿qué le pasa?!

El vendaje ya estaba completamente rojo. Relena sentía un intenso dolor que le irradiaba en todo el brazo. Su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor. Noin aún podía mantenerse de pie y Zechs se da cuenta de que varios soldados se les acercaban. Estaban acorralados.

¡¿Qué hacemos, Zechs?! – le grita Noin.

No tengo ni la más remota idea. – dice él con cólera.

¡Entréguenos a la Viceministro Darlian por las buenas!… – amenaza un soldado - … ¡o les ira muy mal!

¡Me rehúso a hacerlo! – responde Zechs con rabia.

¡Muy bien¡ustedes lo quisieron así!

¡¿No les importa que haya una pequeña niña entre nosotros?! – les grita Noin.

¡Tenemos órdenes precisas de asesinar a la Viceministros a toda costa¡Apunten!

Los soldados apuntan hacia el cuarteto. Sin importar el dolor, Relena abraza Alice con todas sus fuerzas, protegiéndola mientras la niña miraba con temor la escena. Zechs y Noin miraban con furia a los soldados. Estos se disponían a disparar.

De pronto el sonido de unas llantas se escucha entre las calles y se aparece una camioneta negra dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del hospital.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunta un soldado.

¿Una camioneta?

¡Viene hacia nosotros¡corran!

Los soldados empiezan a correr y la camioneta empieza a girar por todos lados, ahuyentando a los uniformados. Luego, el vehículo se detiene al frente de Relena y Alice. La puerta de la camioneta se abre. El conductor era una mujer. Era Hilde.

¡Suban¡Rápido!

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Zechs con desconfianza.

Eso no importa ahora. ¡solo súbanse!

¿Estarás bien, Noin?

Sí. No te preocupes.

De acuerdo. Subiremos.

Noin monta a Alice en la parte trasera del vehículo mientras zechs carga a Relena en sus brazos para entrarla al mismo lugar y luego noin entra. Zechs cierra la puerta trasera y entra a la delantera. Se sienta y cierra la puerta. Inmediatamente, la camioneta arranca y se mueve con gran rapidez, entrando a la carretera.

parece que ya los perdimos.- dice Hilde mirando por el retrovisor.

Relena estaba recostada en el asiento más grande. Trataba de soportar el dolor y cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

Señorita relena…- Alice la miraba con preocupación.

Por favor señorita Relena…Resista…-le decía Noin.

Hay un pequeño botiquín cerca de ustedes. Pueden usarlo. – dice la joven.

Gracias.- dice Noin tomando la caja.

¿Cómo te encuentras Noin? – le pregunta Zechs.

Estoy bien, Zechs. No te preocupes, solo fue un rasguño. – le responde Noin tratando de curar la herida de Relena.

De acuerdo Noin. Muy bien…quiero que me digas quien eres – le dice Zechs a la misteriosa joven.

Ustedes no me conocen pero yo sí los conozco a ustedes. Mi nombre es Hilde. Para servirles.

¿Hilde?... ¿eres tú? – dice relena en susurro al reconocer su voz.

Al parecer Relena se acuerda de mí ya que nos hemos visto antes.- dice Hilde sonriente.

Te recuerdo…tú eras aquella chica que habló conmigo en la nave libra¿verdad?

Sí. Esa soy yo.

¿La nave Libra? – repite Zechs.

Así es. Pero es una larga historia que en estos momentos no quisiera recordar.

¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? – pregunta Noin.

Duo me informó del asunto. Se comunicó conmigo hace unas horas y me dijo que ustedes vendrían por Relena. Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo.

¡¿Qué¡¿Duo Maxwell?! – exclama Noin.

Sí. Duo se encuentra en una nave espacial junto con su amigo Trowa. Yo voy a encontrarme con él. Mi misión era encontrarlos a ustedes y llevarlos conmigo. Es mejor que permanezcamos juntos. ¿No lo creen?

Antes me gustaría que fuéramos un momento al apartamento de la señorita Relena.- dice Noin.

Creo que eso no es lo mejor.- le refuta Hilde.

La herida de la señorita Relena está sangrando y es peligroso dejarla así. No soportaría el viaje hasta la nave. Además…necesitamos recoger algunas cosas para ella y para la niña.

De acuerdo. Me has convencido. Primero iremos al apartamento de Relena y después nos encontraremos con los muchachos. Solo espero que esto no sea riesgoso.

¿Crees que es lo correcto Zechs? – le pregunta Noin. Ella no recibe respuesta. Zechs se mantenía pensativo, con la mirada hacia la calle. Eso le da preocupación a Noin.

Bien…vámonos…- dice Hilde y acelera la velocidad siguiendo su curso por las iluminadas carreteras de la gran ciudad que aún permanecía bajo la noche.


	9. Chapter 8: La doncella de dos máscaras

**Notas del autor:**

**La mayoría de los personajes que intervienen en este fic son propios de la serie original tanto del manga como el anime pero por libertad propia de la escritora, ha creado otros personajes para desarrollar su propia historia siguiendo la línea de eventos de la serie después del OVA Endless Waltz. Cabe resaltar que todas las escenas vistas son producto de la imaginación del autor y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia…jajajajaja…ojalá….disfrútenlo…**

**- dialogo entre personajes.**

"…" **pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

**_Nunca terminamos de conocer al que creemos haber conocido bien…_**

**_Incluso...Nunca terminamos de conocernos a nosotros mismos…_**

**_Y sin darnos cuenta…al ocultarnos de nuestra realidad…podríamos ocultar a nuestro verdadero Alter ego…mostrando a un distinto ser que podría opacar nuestra propia alma…._**

**Chapter 8**

**La doncella de dos máscaras**

En el espacio, un avión espacial se dirigía hacia la colonia L1-X18-999 con gran velocidad. La nave aterriza y algunos de sus ocupantes salen del vehículo para entrar a una limosina negra. La limosina recorre las calles de la gran ciudad hasta llegar a una lujosa y gran mansión en donde se estaba organizando una fiesta. Jolei y Heero entraban a la gran casa por las escaleras principales. Heero podía ver como la servidumbre caminaban de un lado a otro llevando los adornos, muebles y comida que servirían para la gran reunión. Ambos jóvenes recorrían los grandes pasillos.

¿Te gusta mi hogar? – Pregunta la joven.- Es una mansión muy grande y espaciosa. He vivido mucho tiempo en este lugar pero aún fácilmente me pierdo. – dice ella sonriente.

Aún no comprendo por qué te portas de esa manera conmigo. – dice el joven con mirada serena.

¿Quieres decir que preferirías estar en una celda maltrecha y que te torturaran de la manera más vil?

Tal vez…- dice él haciendo salir una tierna carcajada de la boca de la joven.

Ya te lo dije. Tú no eres un prisionero. Eres mi invitado.

Ambos siguen recorriendo el elegante y alfombrado pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta.

Esta es tu recámara – dice ella abriendo la puerta. Al abrirla, el joven soldado ve el lujoso cuarto alfombrado de blanco, lleno de luces y colores cálidos. Había una gran ventana que mostraba la bella vista de la ciudad y entre los muebles más grandes estaba un hermoso closet exquisitamente diseñado para lucir como un mueble antiguo. – Este es uno de los cuartos más grandes que tenemos para nuestros mejores huéspedes. Lo mande a arreglar especialmente para ti. Espero que te sientas cómodo.

Sin decir nada, Heero se dirige a la ventana y se queda mirando por un momento el claro panorama. Jolei cierra la puerta y se sienta en una orilla de la gran cama.

¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? – pregunta la joven extrañada – Podemos cambiarte de habitación si no deseas estar aquí

No quiero que lo tomes a mal pero…no me gusta la idea de estar rodeado de tantos lujos. Me incomoda un poco.

No tienes por que sentirte así. Yo te estoy ofreciendo una buena estadía y no hay problema que uses esta habitación. Mi gran invitado no puede ser mal atendido.

Heero mira a Jolei serenamente. Ella se sorprende por un momento por el cambio en su mirada hacia ella pero rápidamente su sorpresa es disipada por una gran sonrisa.

No podemos perder mucho tiempo. Ya todo esta casi listo para la fiesta. – dice la joven levantándose con gran ánimo, acercándose al joven, le sonríe de una forma pícara y se aleja de él, dirigiéndose al closet.

¿Qué haces?- pregunta el joven algo curioso.

No voy a permitir que te presentes a la fiesta con esa ropa tan informal. – dice ella abriendo el armario – Aquí hay algunos trajes para ti. No estoy segura de tu talla pero espero que encuentres uno que te guste. Si no encuentras ninguno de te quede, podemos hablar con el sastre para que te lo arregle.

Te lo repito…no quiero tu amabilidad, ni que te portes conmigo como si ya me conocieras.

No deberías ser tan frío conmigo, joven Yui. Solo quiero que luzcas bien esta noche. – le dice ella sonriente. – Bueno… te dejo solo. Tengo que ir a arreglarme. – ella se dirige a la puerta. – Si no deseas estar en la celebración, es tu problema. Vendré a buscarte por si deseas ir. Nos vemos después, Heero. – ella le sonríe y cierra la puerta dejándolo al fin solo.

**--------------------------------**

**Planeta Tierra**

**-------------------------------**

En el apartamento de Relena ya el quinteto se encontraba allí. En la sala, Hilde le ayudaba a Noin a curar su herida.

Espero que no se infecte. – dice Hilde.

No te preocupes. Solo me rozó un poco la pierna. Sanará pronto. La que en verdad me preocupa es la señorita Relena.

Pero ella se está mejorando. Se nota que es una chica muy fuerte.

Sí. – dice Noin con una leve sonrisa.

Zechs se acerca a Noin y Hilde.

¿Cómo esta Noin? – pregunta el hombre.

Ella está bien. – dice Hilde.

Que bien. – dice él mirando a la mujer herida. Ella le sonríe.

Creo que voy a ver como esta Relena. – dice Hilde levantándose de la silla.

Gracias, Hilde. – le dice Noin.

No hay de que. – la joven se aleja de la pareja dejándolos solos.

Zechs toma asiento al lado de la joven mujer.

¿Te duele? – Pregunta el hombre rubio mirando su herida con preocupación marcada en su mirada.

Solo un poco. Zechs…estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Noin…estamos frente a una situación muy peligrosa. Si algo llegara a pasarte, no me lo perdonaría. Hubiese sido mejor que no vinieras conmigo a la Tierra.

Noin refleja una seria expresión en sus facciones.

Zechs…cuando nos comunicaron que la señorita Relena estaba en peligro, no dudé en ningún momento en ayudarla. No me importaría que pudiese pasar.

Pero Noin…

Además…yo me juré que jamás me apartaría de tu lado, Zechs. Eso lo sabes muy bien. ¿comprendes lo que digo?

Sí. Lo único que deseo es que no se te ocurra arriesgar tu vida. Por favor no lo hagas.

Noin le refleja una expresión tierna.

De acuerdo. Te lo prometo. Pero ese deseo también va dirigido a ti. No hagas nada estúpido sin mi permiso.

Zechs le sonríe.

Hilde entra a la habitación de Relena y la encuentra sentada a la orilla derecha de la cama junto con Alice.

Veo que ya te sientes mejor. – dice Hilde.

Sí. Pude descansar lo suficiente. Gracias por tu ayuda, Hilde.

No hay problema.

Hilde se acerca a Relena y se sienta en la cama, al lado de ella. Ella mira a Alice por un momento.

Quiero agradecerle por ayudar a la señorita Relena. – dice a niña inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, en acción de gracias.

Fue un placer, pequeña. – dice la joven mujer con una sonrisa.

Alice, por qué no vas a tu habitación y guardas algunas de tus cosas. Recoge ropa y elementos de aseo. ¿De acuerdo?

¡Sí! – Alice sale de la habitación dejando su muñeco de felpa en la cama.

Ambas jóvenes guardan silencio por un momento.

Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Hilde.

A mí también. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que hablamos.

Sí. Pude ver a Duo Maxwell hace unos días. Él se encuentra muy bien.

Eso lo se ya que he estado viviendo con él hace tiempo.

Que bien.

…Y también…pudiste ver a Heero… ¿verdad?

Relena baja la mirada y asiente con la cabeza.

Duo me contó sobre lo que sucedió. Me refiero a lo del atentado. Lo siento.

Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Yo estoy bien, ¿o no?

Según Duo, él podía notar que Heero estaba muy preocupado por ti. Yo no podía notar eso. Tal vez con todo ese tiempo en que los chicos estuvieron batallando en equipo, Duo aprendió un poco a entender cuando Heero podía estar preocupado por algo, incluso si él no lo demuestra.

Relena toma el oso de felpa y lo mira con una triste mirada.

Eso lo se. Lo notaba en su mirada.

Hilde la mira con pesar.

Ustedes dos tenían tiempo sin verse, ¿verdad? – Ella no recibe respuesta – ¡Oh! Lo siento. Creo que te estoy preguntando cosas que te incomodan. Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

No te preocupes Hilde. Después de todo…siempre pensé que no volvería a verlo desde que…- Hilde esperaba que ella terminara la frase. -…Hilde… ¿Duo no te ha dicho quienes son los que habían tratado de matarme?

¿Ah? No. Todavía no me lo ha dicho. Por eso es que debemos ir a la base donde él se encuentra.

¿A una base espacial?

Sí. Yo también me sorprendí al oír eso. Solo se que se encuentra con los otros chicos.

Entiendo. Será mejor que partamos ahora mismo.

De acuerdo.

Hilde y Relena salen de la habitación y se encuentran con Zechs y Noin.

Ya podemos irnos. – dice Relena con palabras firmes, decidida a emprender el viaje hacia el espacio.

**--------------------------------**

**Colonia espacial L1**

**Mansión Rowland**

**--------------------------------**

Heero se acomodaba la camisa blanca que acababa de ponerse. Su traje no era el típico esmoquin; pero a pesar de que era algo casual, era lo suficientemente elegante para pasar como un invitado más. Además no le gustaba la idea de usar corbatín, por lo que decide no usarlo. Abrocha uno de los puños de la camisa y toma la chaqueta negra. De pronto la puerta se abre. Aparece una joven mujer.

¿Ya estas listo? – pregunta ella.

Heero mira a la joven por un momento. Estaba algo sorprendido. Aquella chica llevaba un hermoso vestido azul celeste con un delicado escote que mostraba la brillante pero simple pedrería que llevaba la tela en esa zona. Aquel vestido tenía un corte asimétrico que llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, dejando al decubrierto sus blancos zapatos abiertos de tacón. Su cabello estaba suelto. Era largo y semiondulado. El color castaño claro de su pelo y el brillo de sus grisáceos ojos combinaban perfectamente con el hermoso adorno de plata que llevaba en su cabello. En su cuello llevaba una gargantilla negra y una inusual cadena de oro con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón con un diamante incrustado en el centro. La joven mujer que en ese momento estaba al frente de él era completamente diferente a aquella mujer que vio por primera vez en la base espacial, con aquella mirada imponente. Ahora se veía como una jovencita delicada, femenina, algo inocente. Por un momento la imagen de Relena vino a su mente. Jolei nota como Heero la miraba y sonríe.

¿Te gusta? – dice ella haciendo media vuelta para lucirse frente a él. – Me lo regaló mi madre para esta ocasión. ¿Qué crees? ¿Cómo me veo?

Te vez muy linda. –dice él aún mirándola.

Tú tampoco te ves mal. ¡Ah! Ese traje te queda muy bien. El color negro te luce muy bien. – ella se acerca a Heero hasta quedar frente a él y le acomoda el cuello de la camisa. – Además…no es solo el traje sino el joven quien lo usa. – dice ella con una voz suave y baja. – No cabe duda de que eres un hombre muy varonil y atractivo.

La mirada de Heero hacia ella era seria. Ella lo mira sorprendida y luego sonríe.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

Desprevenidamente, ella siente como su mano derecha es tomada por el joven, quien lo mantenía cerca de él. Su mano era sostenida de una forma firme pero sutil a la vez. En el rostro de la joven surge un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos empiezan a temblar al mirar fijamente los azul-grisáceos ojos del joven. Ambos permanecen quietos por un momento, mirándose cara a cara, con miradas intensas.

¿Qué te sucede? – pregunta ella en medio de un susurro lleno de firmeza, suavizando la mirada.

Esa…no eras tú. – le dice él en voz baja y suave.

¿Qué…esa…no era yo?... ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Qué quieres decir con esas palabras?

De pronto, alguien toca la puerta. Al escuchar el pequeño golpe, Jolei le quita la mano al joven rápidamente y se lo frota, mirándolo de una forma algo seria. Su comentario fue muy extraño para ella, pero no indagaría en eso ahora.

Adelante…-dice la joven y la puerta se abre. Una mucama entra.

¿Señorita Jolei? Su familia la espera.

Sí. Ya vamos para allá. – dice la joven de una forma muy natural. La mucama se retira y ella mira a Heero con una expresión más serena. – Ya se nos hace tarde. No podemos hacer esperar a los invitados. – ella se acerca al joven y lo toma del brazo. – Vámonos…

Él, sin ningún reparo sale de la habitación, acompañado por una joven que era completamente desconocida para él.

En otra parte del espacio, una gran base espacial se encontraba volando. Duo, Trowa y Maki, se encontraban dentro de esa base. Los tres caminaban, recorriendo los pasillos de uno de los sectores de la base.

¡Vaya! Que lugar tan grande. – decía Duo algo sorprendido. – No puedo creer que todo esto sea tuyo, Maki.

Muchas gracias Duo. Durante varios años me dediqué arduamente al planeamiento y construcción de esta base. El nombre de esta base espacial es Atlas y a partir de ahora esta a sus servicios.

Atlas…interesante nombre.

Maki sonríe.

Maki es una ingeniera mecánica que se dedica a la construcción de suits y todo tipo de maquinaria espacial. – dice Trowa. – Es por eso que sabe de estas cosas y tiene mucha experiencia en su trabajo.

Además de bonita, también eres muy inteligente.

Gracias chicos por los halagos…pero todo esto no lo hice sola. Esta base espacial es el producto final de años de trabajo con un equipo altamente especializado. ¡Ah! Por cierto…uno de ellos ha estado preguntando por ti, Duo.

Ah ¿sí?... ¿y de quien se trata?

Eso lo sabrás muy pronto.

Una compuerta se abre automáticamente al frente de ellos y la mirada de Duo es de sorpresa al ver lo que se encontraba detrás de eso. Ellos caminan sobre una especie de puente donde debajo de este se podía apreciar los cientos de mobile suits que se encontraban allí junto a una gran cantidad de personas moviéndose en medio del trabajo.

¡Es increíble! – exclama Duo.

Aquí es donde se realiza la construcción de las nuevas versiones de mobile suits. – dice Maki.

Pero… ¿Por qué están todos estos suits aquí?

Es difícil mantenerse seguro después de todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos años. Sinceramente, no estoy de acuerdo con la idea de construir mobile suits para promover la guerra, pero se debe tener una defensa suficiente para contrarrestar un ataque enemigo.

Tienes razón. Sobre todo cuando nos estamos enfrentando con una organización como Sanford.

¡Oye Duo! – se escucha el fuerte llamado de una voz masculina.

¿Quién me llama?

El trenzado mira hacia abajo y ve a alguien saludándolo.

¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Duo!

¿Howardz? Howardz… ¿eres tú?

¡¿Cleíste que te ibas a liblar de mí tan fácilmente?! **(jajajajaja bueno…para los que recuerdan la serie doblada al español, sabrán que este personaje habla de esa forma…confunde la _R_ por la _L_ – tenía que ser asiático - así que no me culpen. No podía resistirme a escribirlo así…jajá jajá acostúmbrese)**

¡Claro que no viejo amigo! ¡me alegra mucho verte!

¡Ya estoy con ustedes en un momento!

¡Claro! – Duo se dirige a Maki – ¡Oye que bien! No sabía que Howardz estaba en este lugar.

Sabía que te alegrarías. – dice Maki sonriente. – Hace tiempo, contacté a Howardz para colaborarme con la construcción de la base ya que él tiene mucha más experiencia que yo es esto.

Ah…ya veo…con que eso era…

Acompáñeme por favor…- dice la joven dándole la espalda a ambos muchachos y empieza a caminar. Estos dos la siguen y terminan de recorrer el puente hasta otra compuerta. La compuerta se abre y siguen caminando hasta llegar a una gran sala. Duo se sienta en un sillón, algo cansado.

Estoy impresionado. – dice el trenzado – Hace unos días pensé que sería imposible enfrentar a esa organización; pero al ver todo esto me da la impresión de que podríamos acabar con ellos.

Has hecho un buen trabajo, Maki – Dice Trowa.

Me alegra poderlos ayudar a ti, a Duo y a los otros muchachos.

Ahora que dices eso… ¿Dónde diablos están Quatre y Wu Fei? Esos dos tontos no se han aparecido.- dice Duo.

Maki sonríe.

Duo…ellos están donde tu menos piensas.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que estamos aquí, Duo – dice una voz masculina.

¡¿Qué?! – Duo mira detrás de él y ve a Quatre y a Wufei apenas entrando por la compuerta.

¡Quatre! ¡Wu Fei! ¿ya estaban aquí?

Al parecer tú eres el único tonto aquí. – Dice Wu Fei – Siempre eres el último en enterarse de todo.

No te doy una paliza en este momento porque no quiero dañar mi imagen al frente de Maki.- dice el trenzado acercándose al joven chino con una mirada amenazante.

Eso quiero verlo… - lo reta Wu Fei.

Vamos chicos… - dice Quatre.- ¿No pueden hacer del reencuentro un poco más agradable?

¡Sabes que estoy bromeando Quatre! – dice Duo con una gran sonrisa – Me siento contento de verlos de nuevo, amigos.

Nosotros también, Duo – dice el joven árabe.

¿Y dónde esta Heero? ¿acaso él no estaba contigo? – pregunta Wu Fei.

Sí. Heero estaba conmigo…pero el muy imbécil se dejó capturar por esa organización.

¿Te refieres a Sanford? – pregunta Quatre.

Así es. Un momento… ¿ustedes sabían sobre eso?

Trowa y yo les informamos de lo sucedido. – dice Maki – Ahora me gustaría que escucharan algo que tengo que decirles.

¿De que se trata? – dice Wu fei.

Es sobre algo de lo que ustedes no están enterados. Ni siquiera tú lo sabes, Trowa.

Trowa se sorprende un poco al escuchar eso.

Hace un año se escucharon los rumores de que varias organizaciones se estaban dedicando a la construcción de mobile suits; y muy seguramente planearían hacer un ataque a la Tierra. Como lo pueden ver, esos rumores fueron ciertos y sabía que para enfrentarlos, la construcción de suits avanzados no era suficiente. Se necesitaba una ayuda de más.

Eso quiere decir que…- dice Trowa.

¿No será lo que estoy pensando, verdad? – dice Duo.

Maki baja la mirada y cierra los ojos con mucha seriedad.

Tuvimos que acudir a la ayuda de…los Gundams.

¡¿Qué?! – exclama Duo.

¡No puede ser! – dice Quatre.

Pero si los gundams fueron destruidos definitivamente hace dos años. – dice Wu Fei algo molesto. – Yo mismo destruí a Nathacut.

Si puede ser. – dice Maki. – Ya que los gundams se están terminando.

Pero… ¿Cómo lo hicieron? – pregunta Quatre.

Yo fui colaboradora en el proyecto Heavyarms. De allí obtuve conocimiento sobre el material que lo compone, el Gundamio, uno de los metales más resistentes que existen. Fue muy difícil conseguir el material en el espacio. Duramos meses y meses buscando hasta al fin encontrar el material; luego encontramos los planos de construcción de cada gundam, con sus respectivas armas de combate, y empezamos a construirlos.

Pero…¿Por qué? No tenían que hacer eso. ¡Diablos! – dice Duo algo alterado.

¡Duo! – dice Maki con enojo.- ¡Tú sabes muy bien que ustedes no podrían combatir con todo su potencial sin sus gundams! ¡No tenía otra opción! – ella se tranquiliza.- Lo siento con todos ustedes. Se que no deseaban utilizar de nuevo a sus gundams para combatir…pero…era necesario hacerlo.

Señorita Fuomenquer…por favor…no se sienta mal. Usted solo trata de ayudarnos.- dice Quatre. – Créame…estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda.

Pero…

¡Sí, Maki! – dice Duo – aunque no me hubiera gustado pelear de nuevo con Deathscythe, tal vez sea la única manera de acabar con Sanford.

Maki sonríe.

Gracias, muchachos.

¡Ah! Me muero de ganas de ver a mi viejo amigo Deathscythe. ¿Cuándo lo veremos?

Más tarde iremos a verlos.

¡Que bien!

Ojala que Sandrock se vea igual que antes.

Duo y Quatre empiezan a comentar entre ellos mientras que Wu Fei los miraba. Maki los mira sonriente por un momento. Ella baja la mirada y luego ve a Trowa quien la observaba seriamente. Aquella mirada era algo intimidante para ella y baja de nuevo la mirada. Trowa no estaba nada contento con la situación.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Colonia L1 – **

**Mansión Rowland**

**-------------------------------------------**

Dentro del gran salón de la enorme mansión había una gran fiesta. Había mucha gente, música, comida y mucha elegancia. Heero y Jolei entraban al salón y varios sirvientes se acercan a la pareja.

Señorita Jolei, ¡Que bueno que está aquí!

Bienvenida señorita Jolei.

¡La estábamos esperando, señorita!

Muchas gracias por su atención – dice la joven muy contenta.

La pareja se aleja de la servidumbre.

Al parecer todos sienten un gran afecto hacia a ti – dice Heero.

Son sirvientes que me han criado desde que era muy pequeña.

Ya veo.

Todos los invitados presentes ven a la joven pareja y empiezan a aplaudir.

Muchas gracias por la bienvenida. – dice la joven reflejando su mejor sonrisa. – estoy contenta de regresar a mi hogar, con mi familia y con ustedes. Por favor…sigan disfrutando de la fiesta que esta noche es solo para ustedes.

De pronto, la orquesta empieza a tocar un Vals y todos, contagiados con la suave música, buscan pareja para iniciar el baile.

¡Que bien! ¡un vals! – exclama Jolei – Heero…baila conmigo.

Pero…

¡Vamos! – Jolei jala suavemente de brazo a Heero y lo lleva hasta el centro de la pista. La joven se queda quieta. Heero no entendía la acción de ella. La joven le sonríe. – Tú tienes que guiarme, esa es la mayor regla. – le dice ella en voz baja.

El joven soldado, por un momento mira extrañado a la joven. Él decide acceder ante la petición de ella. Él toma la mano derecha de la joven alzando el brazo de ella a la altura de su hombro. Con su mano libre, él toma la cintura de ella y lentamente, el muchacho inicia los primeros pasos que eran guiados por la joven. A medida que la música sonaba, la pareja bailaba con más confianza. Aunque Heero no se sentía muy a gusto con la situación, veía como la joven que estaba frente a él, cerraba sus grisáceos ojos y se dejaba llevar intensamente por la bella música, y por él.

Tienes una manera de bailar exquisita…mi querido Heero Yui. – dice ella en voz baja, permaneciendo su mirada cerrada.

Mmm…gracias…-dice él en un tono burlón, no tomando en serio el comentario.

Es en serio. quién podría imaginar que una persona que ha batallado tanto y que ha conocido que es estar entre la vida y la muerte…sepa bailar de una manera tan espléndida como tú lo haces. – dice ella en un tono suave y bajo, dejando callado por un momento al pensativo joven.

Jamás pensé en eso.

Pues deberías tener en cuenta las otras cualidades que tienes en tu interior.

El joven soldado se sorprende al escuchar eso.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque tú tienes mucho para dar Heero Yui.- ella alza su mirada y mira tiernamente al joven. Los azul-grisáceos ojos del joven se cruzan con los de ella, mirándola inusualmente sereno. Sin darse cuenta, ambos permanecen en un leve silencio, solo bailando lentamente siguiendo el compás de la música, manteniendo intensamente sus miradas, uno muy cerca del otro. – Solo debes abrir tu corazón hacia los que de verdad te aprecian. – dice ella finalmente. él joven abre un poco sus ojos ante las palabras de ella.

De pronto, una mucama se acerca a la pareja.

Señorita Jolei… - dice la mucama. La pareja, al ver a la mujer, se separan lentamente con mucha naturalidad.

¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? – dice la joven con suave voz.

Señorita Jolei…Su familia quiere verla.

¡Oh! ¡claro! Ya estoy con ellos.

La mucama se retira.

Gracias por concederme esta pieza, joven Yui. Creo que debo irme por un momento. Debo saludar a mis padres. Trata de pasarla bien, ya que la noche es larga.

¿Qué pasa si por un momento se me ocurre escaparme? – pregunta él con una maliciosa sonrisa. Ella le sonríe.

Se que no lo harás. – le dice ella y se va. Él se le queda mirando mientras ella se aleja entre las personas.

En la entrada de la gran mansión, entraba al salón una joven de cabellos largos y rubios.

Parece que llegué a tiempo.

Algunos invitados se acercan a la recién llegada.

¡Señorita Catalonia! Que gusto tenerla aquí – dice una señora de edad muy bien vestida.

Gracias. A mí también me agrada estar aquí para visitar a la familia. ¿Hace mucho empezó la fiesta?

Hace unos momentos empezó, señorita.- dice un hombre con esmoquin

¡Oh! ¡que bien! Bueno…me gustaría tomar algo. Creo que voy a la mesa de cóctel. – dice la joven rubia y se marcha.

En otra parte del salón, Jolei caminaba hacia la pareja de casados.

Papá, mamá. Ya estoy aquí.

¡Jolei! Que bueno que regresaste de tu viaje – dice el adulto hombre tomando las blancas manos de la joven, acercándolo a él y dándole un tierno beso en la frente. - ¿Cómo te fue?

Me fue muy bien, querido padre.

¡Jolei! – dice la madre dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Mi niña. ¿si estas realizando tus estudios como se debe?

¡Claro madre! Las clases son un poco duras…pero no ha habido problema alguno.

Me alegra por ti, querida. Te extrañabamos mucho.

Yo también los extrañe, queridos padres. – dice la joven con una dulce sonrisa.

La joven de cabellos rubios ve a la familia y se acerca a ellos.

Señor y Señora Rowland… ¡que gusto verlos!

Señorita Dorothy. Es una sorpresa tenerla aquí. – dice la madre de Jolei.

Sí. Lo se. Es que con tantos viajes uno no tiene tiempo de hacer nada, pero hay que sacar tiempo para visitar a los amigos. ¡Ah! Señorita Jolei…ya regresó… que bien.

Dorothy. Ya no te había visto desde que saliste de la escuela y decidiste salir de viaje a la Tierra.

Tú no te quedas atrás, amiga. Con tantos estudios ya no estabas teniendo tiempo para venir a tu colonia de visita.

Pues…me ves aquí, Dorothy…pero no voy a estar por mucho tiempo.

Ah…que lastima. Espero que tu próximo viaje no sea tan largo.

Eso intentaré.

Bueno…creo que voy a tomar algo. Me agradó verte de nuevo, Jolei.

A mí también, Dorothy.

Disfruten la fiesta. – dice la rubia finalmente y se retira.

La rubia se dirige a la mesa de cóctel. Al llegar se sirve una bebida, pero cuando el vaso ya estaba cerca de su boca, la joven se queda quieta al ver a un muchacho de cabellos castaños que estaba en un rincón del salón, apoyado de la pared y con los brazos cruzados, entre la muchedumbre. Ella se le queda mirando desde lejos. No lograba verlo del todo, pero le parecía increíblemente familiar.

"¿Quién es ese joven?...se parece mucho a alguien…pero… ¿a quién?" – Ella abre un poco sus azulados ojos, algo sorprendida.- "No puede ser… ¿acaso…? ¿Será él?..."

Heero, con los brazos cruzados, miraba a la gente. No estaba muy a gusto con ese tipo de eventos. No era hombre de fiestas ni celebraciones. Pero se entretenía viendo bailar a la gente, mirando las caras de los invitados, sus gestos. Algunos mostraban expresiones hipócritas, normal entre ese tipo de gente, que creen tenerlo todo pero en realidad no saben que es lo que quieren en sus vidas. Algunos los veía igual de incómodos a él por estar ahí, soportando una vida llega de lujos, pero lastimosamente sin ningún sentido para sus vidas. Él podía saber todo eso y más solo con mirarlos. Pero sabía que no todos eran así, por lo menos eso era lo que sabía en el curso de su vida. Sus pensamientos desaparecen al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose a él. Él mira a su izquierda para encontrase con esa persona. El joven queda algo sorprendido al ver a una joven rubia frente a él. Él la conocía.

Eres…Heero Yui… - dice ella extrañada.

¿Dorothy…Catalonia?

Pero… ¡que sorpresa…! ¿Heero Yui?

Jolei aún seguía con sus padres, cuando se aparece un hombre joven con unos escoltas. Jolei sonríe serenamente.

¡Oh! ¡Señor Diners! ¡Que gusto verlo! – dice la madre de Jolei.

El gusto es todo mío señora Rowland.- dice el caballeroso joven tomando la mano de la señora y le besa el dorso de esta. – señor Rowland…mucho gusto.

Mucho gusto, Señor Diners.

¡Oh! Señorita Jolei. Es muy agradable tenerla por aquí.- como a la madre, a la joven le hace el mismo gesto con su mano.

Muchas gracias, joven Patrick. – dice ella sonriente.- Estoy muy complacida de que este en mi fiesta.

Bueno…mi esposo y yo tenemos que atender a otros invitados. Por favor discúlpenos un momento, señor Diners.

No hay problema señora. Además me gustaría conversar un poco con su hija.

¡Oh! De acuerdo.

Nos vemos madre, padre.

La pareja de casados se aleja dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Señorita Jolei… ¿le gustaría conversar un poco más…pero en un lugar más apartado, lejos del ruido?

Será todo un placer.

Patrick le ofrece su brazo y ella lo toma. Ambos se alejan del salón hasta uno de los balcones, donde nadie los escuchara. La ilusoria noche era hermosa, un lugar propicio para los románticos y los pensadores.

Déjeme decirle, que esta noche, luces como una hermosa flor, en medio de tantas espinas. Estas hermosa, mi querida Jolei.

La joven se ríe divertida ante las palabras del hombre.

Gracias.- le dice ella en un tono burlón. – Pero…se muy bien que ese tipo de cosas se lo dices a todas las mujeres que pasan por tu camino.

¿Que puedo decir?…debo ser un caballero. Además, mis cumplidos los reservo muy bien para todas aquellas jóvenes que considero verdaderas flores.

Ya veo. Me olvidé que ese es uno de tus mejores talentos.

Veo que estás muy contenta de regresar a tu colonia.

Sí. Un poco; pero eso no es por lo que estoy contenta.

¿Ah sí? ¿y cuál es la razón?

Eso es un secreto.

Bueno, si no me quieres decir no hay problema. A propósito…ese muchacho que estaba contigo… ¿no es ese a caso Heero Yui? ¿uno de lo ex – pilotos gundam?

¡Que buena vista! Sí, es él. Lo invité a quedarse aquí como invitado.

Debes tener cuidado, Jolei. Ese hombre podría pasarse de listo y hacer algo en nuestra contra.

No te preocupes. Se lo que hago. Además lo podría persuadir para unirse con nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

No creo que tenga deseos de hacer eso.

No importa. Trataré de convencerlo. Tengo mis métodos.

De todas maneras con o sin su ayuda, nosotros obtendremos la victoria.

Patrick…aún no me has dicho cual es el otro paso de nuestro plan.

Lo sabrás cuando regresemos a la base espacial.

Jolei sonríe.

De acuerdo.

-----------------------------------------

¡Jamás pensé que nos volveríamos a ver después de tanto tiempo, Heero Yui! – dice Dorothy con una sonrisa, llena de sorpresa.

Lo mismo digo. ¿No se suponía que estabas de viaje?

¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo! Pero dime… ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy segura que tú debes estar por otra razón muy diferente a la de disfrutar una simple fiesta, ¿verdad?

Pues…eso es lo que hago…estoy disfrutando de una cálida y elegante fiesta. – dice Heero con tono sarcástico.

Por favor. Tú no eres así. No me digas que conoces a Jolei Rowland.

¿Rowland?

Sí. La hija única de la familia Rowland. Es una de las familias más ricas y distinguidas de esta colonia.

¡Ah! Ya veo. "¿Qué diablos pretendes al ocultar tu verdadero apellido, Jolei?"

¿Pasa algo, Heero?

La mirada del joven era seria.

Dorothy, debes prestar atención a lo que te voy a decir…y debes creerme.

Claro. ¿de que se trata?

La fiesta transcurría y Heero termina de contarle la situación a Dorothy.

¡No puedo creerlo! – Dice ella sorprendida – ¿Jolei Rowland es en realidad Jolei Yui?...pero… ¿pero cómo?

Yo también me sorprendí. Al parecer ella tenía ese secreto bien guardado.

Eso quiere decir que ella podría ser adoptada y muy seguramente el señor y la señora Rowland no tienen ni idea de su pasado.

Tal vez tengas razón. Esa chica esta aliada con Sanford

¿Sanford? ¿te refieres a la nueva organización que se unión a la Alianza?

Sí. Pero ellos no entraron con el objetivo que ellos hacen creer. Esa gente tiene sus propios objetivos a cumplir.

¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿la estas vigilando?

Se puede decir que estoy…capturado.

Pues la verdad…no lo pareces en nada. Te ves como cualquier invitado presente.

Sí. Yo tampoco lo entiendo; pero creo que debo dejar así las cosas como están mientras busco la manera de salir sin hacer tanto escándalo.

¿El resto de los pilotos saben esto? ¿Qué tú estas aquí?

Solo Duo Maxwell lo sabe. Dorothy…necesito que me hagas un favor.

Es interesante que me pidas algo así. ¿Qué hago?

Necesito que te comuniques con Duo y le hagas saber que yo mismo saldré de esto. Que él no trate de buscarme. También quiero que le hagas saber todo lo que te acabo de contar.

De acuerdo, Heero.

Esta podría ser la ultima vez que nos veamos, te lo encargo.

Puedes confiar en mí.

Una última cosa. Has como si apenas me estuvieras conociendo.

¿Por qué lo dices?

¡Ah! Allí estabas Dorothy! – dice Jolei repentinamente acercándose a Heero y a Dorothy. La joven rubia se asusta un poco pero al ver al joven muy calmado, ella recupera su compostura.- ¿se divierten?

¿Ah? Sí, claro – dice Dorothy muy natural.

Veo que ya conociste a mi invitado.

Sí. Estábamos platicando un poco. Fue muy entretenido.- dice el joven.- pero aún no conozco su nombre, señorita.

Mi nombre es Dorothy Catalonia. Fue un placer conversar con usted.

No. El placer fue todo mío.- dice el joven tomándole la mano a la rubia, y besándole el dorso. – Mi nombre es Heero Yui…

Que encantador. Señorita Jolei, Joven Yui. Me alegró verlos. Creo que voy a seguir saludando a otros amigos. Nos vemos.

La joven rubia se aleja de la pareja. Jolei toma del brazo a Heero y sonríe.

¡Vaya! Es sorprendente como te desenvuelves con las personas, querido Heero.

¿Creíste que no podría soportar esta fiesta?

Claro que no. tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa si te lo propones.

No deberías pensar eso. Después de todo, no soy perfecto, igual que tú.

Mmm…tal vez tengas razón. Pero no le des importancia a eso. Sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta.

La joven guía a Heero mientras caminaban por todo el salón perdiéndose entre las personas mientras transcurría la gran noche de fiesta.

---------------------

**Sinceramente…no quedé muy convencida con este capitulo pero ahí esta…el que le haya gustado, bien…y el que no, también…no es uno de los mejores capítulos que tengo pero se que lo que vendrá lo compensará todo, se los aseguro.**

**Hola a todos…después de mucho tiempo es el primer y creo que el ultimo capitulo que mostraré antes de regresar a clases…discúlpenme por demorarme tanto pero es que he estado muy ocupada estudiando para un estúpido examen que tengo (¡¡¡¡¡¡BIOFISICA….TE ODIO!!!!!!!) y se me ha apagado todo la inspiración que tengo (ni siquiera he empezado el fic de full metal panic que tengo planeado T.T ). No considero que este capítulo sea malo…es como un pequeño receso a lo que viene…ya los wing boys están reunidos…bueno no todos pero ahí están y ya casi termino la primera parte de esta historia (estúpida agenda…por que no te acabas). No he escuchado ningún comentario acerca de la chica que le esta quitando el aliento a Heero…extraño…considerando que podría acabar de una forma definitiva la relación HxR que tanto me ha torturado. Doy gracias a los pocos que han seguido esta historia he invito a los que lo dejaron o que simplemente no me mandan reviews que manden sus comentarios…así me linchen no importa…**

**Un gran saludo mis dos buenos amigos Hugo y Andrea que siempre están con sus locuras, criticando y llenándome de buenas ideas…los quiero mucho…no se que haría sin ustedes. **

**FELIZ 2007 y que todos sus deseos se cumplan…**

**Sayonara…**

**Su servidora _Goddess BJ_**


	10. Chapter 9: Reencuentro con un pasado

**Notas del autor:**

**La mayoría de los personajes que intervienen en este fic son propios de la serie original tanto del manga como el anime pero por libertad propia de la escritora, ha creado otros personajes para desarrollar su propia historia siguiendo la línea de eventos de la serie después del OVA Endless Waltz. Cabe resaltar que todas las escenas vistas son producto de la imaginación del autor y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia…jajajajaja…ojalá….disfrútenlo…**

**- dialogo entre personajes.**

"…" **pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

* * *

_**Por más que busque el encierro, el desvanecimiento y el olvido de mis recuerdos…**_

_**el pasado estará presente para mí….**_

_**y me recordará que una vez más….**_

_**mi vida, mi alma y mi voluntad estarán en el campo de batalla…**_

_**por eso mi pasado es el eterno reflejo de mi propio presente…**_

…_**Aunque busque vanamente la forma de olvidarlo…**_

* * *

****

**Chapter 9**

**Reencuentro**** con un pasado**

* * *

Después de varias horas de viaje desde la esfera terrestre, Relena había llegado a la base destino junto con los otros miembros. Los pasajeros llegan a la elegante sala, donde allí los esperaban Duo y los demás.

¡Relena…estas bien! – exclama Duo sorprendido al ver a la rubia.

Sí. – dice la joven con una sincera pero leve sonrisa. – Muchas gracias por tu preocupación.

Me alegra que pudieran llegar a salvo. – dice Maki en son de bienvenida. – Bienvenidos a la Base Atlas. Mi tripulación estará a sus órdenes en lo que necesiten.

Gracias.- dice Noin.

¿Zechs¿Noin?...No pensamos que ustedes vendrían con la señorita Relena. – dice el árabe rubio con algo de sorpresa.

Nos informaron sobre lo sucedido y fuimos a la Tierra por la señorita Relena. – Dice Hilde.

Pero… ¿tuvieron algún inconveniente? – pregunta Trowa.

Unos soldados de Sanford trataron de capturarnos; pero afortunadamente Hilde nos ayudó a escapar.- dice Noin.

¿En serio tu hiciste eso, Hilde? – dice el trenzado acercándose a ella.

Claro, Duo. Tenía que ayudarlos.

Hilde…sabes que no me gusta que te arriesgues de esa manera. – dice Duo en voz baja mientras posa sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Pues lo siento Duo; pero era mi obligación. Después de todo…yo también soy parte del equipo. – dice ella con una sonrisa.

El joven se contagia de esa sonrisa. Él sabía que esta chica era muy terca para escucharlo todo el tiempo, pero de alguna forma la entendía.

Tienes razón. Pero eso no importa ahora. Al menos tú y los demás están bien.

Zechs permanecía callado. Este tipo de reuniones no eran de su costumbre, pero no podía negar la idea de emocionarse al ver a los antiguos pilotos gundam aún con vida. De alguna forma eso lo llenaba de orgullo para sí mismo, ya que sus verdaderos rivales estaban ahí. Él mira por un momento a Wu Fei, el joven chino quien se encontraba lejos del grupo, apoyado en la pared y con mirada algo seria. Ambos se miran y como una acción de rivalidad pero con algo de tregua, una astuta sonrisa sale de los labios del chino hacia su rival. Zechs comprendió el mensaje. Serían rivales por siempre, eso era seguro, pero en ese momento su batalla personal debía esperar, y relevárselo para otra ocasión. Zechs le devuelve la astuta sonrisa.

Disculpe…-dice Relena acercándose a Maki. – Quiero agradecerte por lo que estas haciendo, el reunir a los pilotos gundams y planear mi rescate. Creo que te debo mucho. Muchas gracias.

No hay problema. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados ante esta situación. Para mí es un gran honor ayudar a la Viceministro Darlian.

Relena sonríe.

Por favor…no quiero formalismos. Llámame Relena.

De acuerdo…mi nombre es Maki. Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Igualmente. – la sonrisa de la joven se desvanece un poco al buscar con su mirada entre el grupo. Se veía desilusionada.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Maki interrogante.

Veo…que todos están reunidos aquí…pero…donde… ¿Dónde esta Heero? - La pregunta de la joven origina un largo silencio entre sus oyentes. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta ella extrañada ante el repentino cambio de ambiente.

Duo se le acerca y con su mano, toca el hombro de la joven. Ella lo mira y nota la inusual seriedad en su rostro.

Duo…

Relena…Heero…

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta ella aparentando normalidad pero sin evitar esa mirada de preocupación marcada. – Acaso… ¿a Heero le sucedió algo?

De alguna forma sabemos que él esta bien…lo que pasa es que Heero…

¿Eh?

Lo que sucede es que Heero fue capturado por la organización Sanford. La misma organización que quiso matarte. Y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de su paradero. – dice Trowa sin reparos.

Al escuchar las palabras del joven de copete, ella siente como una extraña sensación le llega en su interior. Ella esperaba verlo de alguna forma, pero sabía que debía estar preparada para este tipo de noticias. Ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero es muy difícil mantenerse serena sabiendo que el joven soldado podría correr peligro. Sin embargo, para el bien de ella y de los demás, debía estar calmada y confiar en él. Ella baja su mirada, pensativa al respecto.

No te preocupes, Relena. – dice el trenzado con un rostro más amable. – Heero sabrá salir de esa situación. Tú y yo sabemos que él es muy listo, y no se dejará intimidar ante nada. Sin importar lo terco que sea.

Ella alza la mirada algo sorprendida.

Eso lo sé…pero…

Señorita Relena…tengo sueño… - le dice la pequeña Alice frotándose los ojos.

¡Oh! Alice…

Si quieres…yo puedo llevarla a su habitación – dice Hilde tomando a la niña de los hombros.

Te lo encargo Hilde.

Hilde carga a la niña mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba con su muñeco.

Ahora me gustaría saber donde están las habitaciones.- dice ella sonriente.

El área de dormitorios se encuentra detrás de esa compuerta, siguiendo el pasillo. – dice Maki.

Muchas gracias. Nos vemos. – dice Hilde y se va con la niña.

Un inquietante silencio invade por un momento la sala. Era obvio que la situación era muy preocupante para todos.

Tengo entendido que dentro de esta base están construyendo mobile suits. – dice Zechs rompiendo el silencio del momento.

¿Mobile suits? – dice Relena interrogante.

Así es. – responde Maki. – Y al mismo tiempo nos encontramos terminando los últimos detalles para el ensamblaje completo de los Gundams.

¿Dijiste…los Gundams? – dice Noin.

Maki asiente con la cabeza.

Ya lo suponía.- dice Zechs con una sonrisa sarcástica – Si queremos enfrentarnos contra Sanford debemos utilizar los gundams. No hay otra opción.

Yo también pensé en eso desde el principio desde que fui informada de lo sucedido. – dice Maki. – Si solo nos limitamos al uso del mobile suit convencional, estaríamos expuestos ante la defensa que la organización Sanford posee. Su tecnología es avanzada. No podíamos correr el riesgo.

En medio del comentario de Maki, mientras la escuchaba atenta, Relena se sentaba en uno de los sillones, buscando un apoyo para su cuerpo algo débil. Ella solo podía escuchar con mirada baja. De pronto una de las compuertas se abre y entra a la sala uno de los guardias. El hombre camina rápidamente hacia Maki y le dice algo en el oído.

Entiendo. Muchas gracias. – dice la receptora y se levanta de su puesto. – Relena. Me gustaría que usted y los demás vinieran a darle la bienvenida a un nuevo tripulante.

¿Eh? – exclama ella alzando la mirada.

Después de caminar por algunos pasillos. El grupo se detiene al frente de una compuerta. Maki pone su dedo índice sobre el botón de acceso sin presionarlo.

Todos se sorprenderán al ver a esta persona. Pero creo que después entenderán las razones por las que está aquí. Hace tiempo…esa persona me había comentado su deseo de conocerlos a ustedes. En especial…reencontrarse contigo…Relena.

Dígame de quien se trata, Maki.

Ya lo sabrás. – Maki aprieta el botón y la compuesta se abre ante ellos. Detrás de la puerta, había un enorme y elegante estudio. El grupo entra y encuentran a una mujer alta y de cabello castaño sentada en uno de los muebles. Muchos se sorprenden al verla.

¿Lady Une¿Eres tú? – exclama Noin sorprendida.

La mujer sonríe algo divertida.

Me alegra verlos de nuevo Noin, muchachos. – la mujer se levanta y camina hacia ellos.-…Señorita Relena…

Lady Une… - Relena sonríe.

Lady Une. ¿se puede saber a que se debe tu presencia?

Como siempre es un placer verte… Zechs Marquisse. – dice ella sarcásticamente. – No veo ningún cambio en tí desde la última vez que nos vimos hace dos años. – dice ella mientras el hombre rubio esboza una leve sonrisa de bienvenida hacia ella.

Es bueno verte de nuevo Lady, no sabia que tenias deseos de venir hasta aquí. – dice Noin con una sonrisa hacia su vieja amiga.

Créeme, para mí también es una sorpresa venir.

¿Tienes alguna razón por la que decidiste venir hasta aquí? – pregunta Trowa.

De hecho…- Lady suaviza su mirada ante la pregunta del joven de copete. – no soy yo la que desea hablar con ustedes. No vengo sola.

¿No eres la persona al que teníamos que ver? – pregunta Duo algo confundido.

No. No era yo. Es alguien más. – la mujer castaña mira hacia su derecha, hacia la gran ventana que mostraba el oscuro espacio exterior. Relena dirige su curiosa mirada hacia aquella dirección y lo primero que ve es la figura de una pequeña joven quien estaba a espaldas de ellos, mirando el espacio. Relena se sorprende al recordarla.

¿Mariemaia? – se interroga la joven en voz baja.

La jovencita pelirroja da media vuelta para mirar a Relena, sus miradas se encuentran y la jovencita logra mostrar una tierna sonrisa.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Señorita Darlian – dice la jovencita con su tierna pero firme voz.

Eres tú…Mariemaia – afirma Relena con una suave sonrisa.

Por un momento hay un inquietante silencio. La presencia de esa joven pelirroja era algo inesperado para muchos de los que estaban reunidos en aquel estudio, sobre todo al recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron hace mas de dos años. Ninguno de ellos supo de Mariemaia Koushrrenada luego del ataque en la Tierra que ocurrió en el año 197, después de la declaración de guerra proclamada por la Fundación Barton. Era comprensible que su presencia no fuera del todo agradable, ya que significaba recordar fragmentos de un tortuoso pasado de guerras del cual nadie quisiera regresar.

Así que Mariemaia Koushrrenada esta aquí con nosotros – dice Duo no muy contento. – Vaya. Esa si que es una sorpresa…

No te escuchas muy contento, Duo – dice Trowa con seriedad.

Es inevitable tener este mal sabor de boca después de lo que pasamos la última vez. – contesta el trenzado algo molesto.

Por favor, Duo Maxwell, no diga eso. – dice Lady algo molesta.

Déjelo, señorita Une. – dice la joven pelirroja mientras empieza a caminar hacia el grupo. En estos dos años, la pequeña niña había crecido y ahora reflejaba la esencia de una jovencita más madura, menos impulsiva y con una perspectiva diferente hacia la vida luego de lo ocurrido hace dos años. – Él tiene razón. Yo cometí un error y por eso…mucha gente pasó un rato muy amargo por mi culpa. Por un deseo que era absurdo y del que he tenido que reflexionar durante mucho tiempo, luego de ser engañada y usada por mi propia gente. Fui muy ingenua e impetuosa en ese momento y lo único que puedo decir, es que merezco ser odiada por ustedes, por todo lo ocurrido.

Mariemaia…a pesar de los enfrentamientos que presenciamos en el pasado, a pesar del dolor y la angustia que provoco cada una de las guerras por las que pasamos, yo no siento ningún rencor hacia ti ni hacia nadie. Se que todos cometimos nuestros errores, pero lo importante es que pudimos reconocerlos a tiempo. – Relena se acerca a la jovencita y le muestra una suave mirada a través de sus verde-azulados ojos. – En ese entonces, eras solo una niña, no podías entender hasta donde podía llegar la ambición por el poder de los que permanecían a tu lado, fuiste usada y nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa. – las palabras de la joven Darlian hacían mostrar en los claros ojos azulados de la jovencita un aire de sorpresa y emoción. – Solo espero…que todos ustedes hayan comprendido mis palabras. – dice ella mirando al resto del grupo. Lady solo pudo mantenerse admirada por las palabras de aquella joven mujer, que a su corta edad, podía llegar hacia las personas a través de sus cálidas palabras.

Usted tiene razón, Señorita Relena – dice Quatre con una amplia sonrisa. – No vale la pena sentir rencor por lo ocurrido en el pasado. Simplemente debemos olvidarnos de todos esos malos ratos que pasamos alguna vez.

Creo que también opino lo mismo. – dice Trowa - ¿Tu que dices Duo?

Duo aún mantenía un aire de seriedad, pero luego con un profundo suspiro, recupera su humor.

Creo que ustedes tienen razón. No hay que darle ya importancia al pasado. Después de todo, siempre buscamos una forma original para seguir vivos en cada ocasión. ¿no lo creen?

Creo que lo que dices no es del todo mentira – dice Wu Fei haciéndole gracia el comentario del trenzado.

Mariemaia sonríe al sentir la disculpa del grupo.

Se los agradezco a todos.

Mariemaia, dinos ahora por qué has decidido venir con nosotros – dice Zechs cambiando el tema.

La señorita Fuomenquer les puede explicar mejor. – dice la joven pelirroja mirando a Maki. Zechs dirige su mirada a la joven de cabellos vinotintos.

Yo le pedí a la señorita Mariemaia que viniera hasta aquí.

¿Por qué? – pregunta Noin.

Después de lo ocurrido hace dos años. Decidí buscar la ayuda de la fundación Barton para la construcción del Atlas y los nuevos mobile suits.

La señorita Fuomenquer fue uno de nuestros mejores colaboradores en nuestra fundación; ella ayudaba con la construcción de mobile suits y era uno de los ingenieros encargados de llevar a cabo el Proyecto Heavyarms. Ella nos llamó y decidimos ayudarle. – argumenta Mariemaia con tono serio.

Así que fuiste ingeniera de mobile suits en la organización Barton. – Dice Zechs algo molesto.

Sí. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo decidí retirarme de la fundación desde que se completó el proyecto Heavyarms y se ejecutó la Operación Meteoro. Supongo que para ese entonces ya no deseaba seguir colaborando en la construcción de armamento para motivos bélicos.

Zechs solo podía mantener una mirada acusadora sobre la joven. Ella lo sabía. Seria difícil mantener algo de confianza con él con esta revelación.

Zechs, no desconfíe de ella – dice Lady Une. – sus palabras son ciertas.

No pido que confíes en mí al creer que en algún momento contribuí para ayudar a tu enemigo, Zechs Marquisse. Pero si pido que tengas en cuenta que los tiempos han cambiado y que estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos, por el bien de la Tierra y de las colonias.

La mirada azul del hombre se suaviza un poco, mas sin embargo no pensaba en bajar la guardia ante nadie.

¡Bueno! Después de haber aclarado todas nuestras dudas…que les parece si dejamos este aire de funeral, salimos de aquí y observamos el resto de la base. – dice Duo animado.

Eso me parece bien. – dice Quatre.

Es verdad, salgamos de aquí.- dice Noin y todos empiezan a salir del estudio repartiéndose en varios grupos. Relena era una de las últimas en salir del estudio.

Señorita Relena…

Relena se detiene al oír la voz de Mariemaia.

Dime, Mariemaia.

Solo…quiero decirle que aún me siento arrepentida por lo ocurrido esa vez. Lo siento tanto.

Relena sonríe, se dirige a la jovencita y se agacha a la altura de ella.

Mariemaia…ya no debes sentirte así. Hace tiempo te diste cuenta de tu error y lo remediaste. Ahora eso quedó en el pasado.

Señorita Relena…yo…

Relena le toca la mejilla con suavidad tranquilizadora.

Créeme…ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Gracias…no sabes lo reconfortante que es volver a escucharte.

Podemos ser buenas amigas si quieres…

Me encantaría…

Ambas esbozan una tierna sonrisa hacia la otra.

---------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta había terminado hace varias horas en la mansión Rowland y todo el lugar permanecía en silencio y oscuridad. Todos dormían después de una noche de música y baile. Heero permanecía en su recámara, estaba despierto. La habitación estaba opacamente iluminada y el joven soldado miraba por la ventana la noche, que aunque era falsa, se veía muy hermosa. Él permanecía encerrado en sus propias cavilaciones.

"Que pretende Jolei al mantener su apellido oculto. ¿Sus padres sabrán algo de esto? Esa mujer es extraña. Parece como si tuviera dos personalidades. Por un lado es una mujer ruda que no demuestra debilidad ante nadie. Por el otro refleja a una joven delicada que siempre esta feliz pero que siempre esta ocultando sus verdaderas emociones" – el joven camina hacia su cama y se tumba en el suave colchón colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca.- "Sí. Ella oculta algo más. ¿Y qué gana ella con tenerme aquí? Solo se que debo irme lo más pronto posible, pero antes debo saber más de esa organización…Sanford…" – Heero cierra sus ojos, rindiéndose ante la pesadez de sus párpados. Hubo un breve silencio y él empezaba a dormirse. De pronto, él escucha el suave sonido de la puerta abriéndose dejando entrar a alguien dentro de la habitación.

Estás despierto… que bien… - mientras jolei camina hacia el borde de la cama, el joven se sienta sobre el colchón. La joven se acerca y se sienta en una de las esquinas del mueble. - ¿disfrutaste de la fiesta? – pregunta ella sonriente.

Debes saber que no soy amigo de las celebraciones.

Eso se podía notar. Pero al final de la noche de desenvolviste muy bien ante la gente. Se llevaron una muy buena impresión de ti, mi querido Heero Yui.

No suelo hacer mucha vida social en lo que llevo como civil. De hecho no me gusta tener vida social, no suelo confiar mucho en las personas.

Tal vez deberías trabajar en eso.

¿Tal vez?

Tal vez. – la voz de ella sonaba suave, tierna, incluso seductora. – deberías empezar con algo pequeño. Yo podría ayudarte. – dice ella haciendo que el joven muestre una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad.

No se como podrías enseñarme a ampliar mi circulo de amistades.

Quizás podrías empezar contestándome la pregunta que te hice cuando nos conocimos. – ella ve como el joven le lanza una fría mirada. Una mirada que al mismo tiempo mostraba algo de sorpresa y confusión. Ella le mantenía esa mirada con igual seriedad. – Heero…aún deseo saber cual es tu verdadero nombre. – le dice ella en un tono suave.

El joven suaviza un poco su mirada. No entendía la insistencia de ella por saberlo. Jamás tuvo la necesidad de decírselo a nadie, incluso a veces ni el mismo se acordaba que antes llevaba un nombre anterior al de su nombre clave. No era algo que compartiría con nadie. Hacia parte de su pasado, de una infancia que nunca vivió. Del yo que yacía en su interior y que jamás saldría al menos que el mismo lo permitiera. A menos que su asesino interior se lo permitiera. Él solo le aparta la mirada y la dirige hacia abajo. Él no le responde.

Tu silencio me dice que no deseas decírmelo. Bueno…no te volveré a molestar con eso. Te lo prometo. – le dice ella muy relajada.

Cuando te vi la primera vez en la base Sanford…me dijiste que deseabas decirme algo… ¿de qué se trata?

¿No dijiste que no te importaba?

Él guarda un breve silencio como si lo estuviera meditando.

Me gustaría escucharlo.

Jolei sonríe.

Antes de decírtelo…quiero mostrarte algo. Acompáñame. – dice ella levantándose y sale de la habitación. Heero la mira por un momento y se levanta de la cama para seguirla.

Ambos caminan por un largo y oscuro pasillo hasta llegar al final de este. Solo encontraron la pared tapizada. No había nada.

El camino está bloqueado – dice Heero.

No del todo. – dice jolei y enciende un botón oculto en la pared mostrando un pasadizo secreto.

Ambos recorren el pasadizo hecho de acero. A Heero no le pareció extraño que en una casa tan grande estuviesen construidos pasadizos escondidos en los rincones de la casa. Era algo común para él. Lo inquietante era lo callada que estaba la joven mientras ambos caminaban.

Dígame joven Yui… ¿usted cree en la resurrección?

No creo en las religiones y en nada de esas cosas. No soy muy devoto que digamos.

Ah. Ya veo.

¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Es una de las tantas preguntas que me tienes para mejorar mi vida social?

Sabes, Heero…la religión dice que el mortal no puede volver a la vida terrenal dos veces, sin embargo también se sabe que un solo hombre ha resucitado entre los muertos, lo cual hace la excepción a la regla general, como todo en la vida. Tal vez todo eso sea verdad. Yo creo y se que existen otras cosas que igual que aquel hombre…pueden volver a la vida…- Ambos se detienen delante de una gran compuerta. Jolei acciona el botón. - …como esto que estoy a punto de mostrarte.

La compuerta se empieza a abrir lentamente. Heero abre sus ojos de golpe al notar lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

"¿Será posible?...No. No puede ser…es…"

La compuerta se abre por completo y lo primero que se muestra es la figura de un mobile suit. Pero Heero sabia que era algo mucho más que un simple suit.

Es…Wing Zero… - dice el joven algo sorprendido. Lentamente se acerca al mobile suit, al Gundam, al arma que alguna vez creyó haber destruido en la tierra, desaparecido en el espacio, y enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma, buscando ser dejado en el olvido.

¿Te sorprende? Sí. Es un arma impresionante. – dice Jolei acercándose al joven con sus brazos cruzados, mostrando de nuevo ese aire de imponencia que la caracterizaba. – Se podría decir que es casi majestuoso. ¿No lo crees?

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué el Wing Zero esta aquí? – pregunta él con gran seriedad, sin dirigirle la mirada.

A pesar de que esta arma fue destruida, algunos de sus fragmentos se mantuvieron intactos en la tierra, en la zona cercana a la base terrestre de la Fundación Barton, donde atacaste varias veces sabiendo lo deteriorado que estaba el gundam. Pudimos recuperar esos fragmentos y conseguimos el resto del material incluyendo los planos para su reconstrucción.

Las palabras de la joven sonaban en su mente, reproduciendo en su cabeza aquel recuerdo. Recordó su furia, su angustia, su cansancio, realmente estaba cansado. Solo quiso atacar y esperar a que todo acabara. Siguió en ese momento su impulso de atacar la base, como un llamado al cese de todo, a terminarlo todo, incluso terminarse consigo mismo. Ahora tenia que vivirlo todo de nuevo, puesto en el reflejo de su compañero eterno, el que permanecía delante de él con gran majestuosidad e imponencia. Zero. El joven soldado toca el frío gundamio de suit con pesar. Se reencontraron de nuevo. Jamás se separarían, como al final debía ser. Jolei se le acerca con un rostro diferente, con un rostro frío y serio.

Te dije que la resurrección existía, Heero Yui. – Dice ella en voz baja.- Ahora esta poderosa arma podría ser tuya… si cumples una sola condición.

¿Así¿Cuál es?

Únete a Sanford…únete a la revolución y lucha con Wing zero contra aquellos que se opongan a nosotros.

¿Qué me una a ustedes?

Heero Yui…tú eres un soldado apto para estar con nosotros. Créeme…si te unes, obtendrás victoria y recuperarás la paz que esos malditos de la Alianza no te han dejado tener. – Heero mira a la joven de forma seria. – No tienes que decírmelo ahora. Solo piénsalo. Piénsalo mientras nos dirigimos a la base espacial.

Regresarás allá. – aquello no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación con un aire de preocupación.

Por supuesto. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo quedarme aquí.

Me pregunto si tus padres sabrán algo sobre tus excursiones secretas.

Ellos no se preocuparán mientras sepan que su linda hija está viajando para completar sus estudios en el exterior.

Los mantienes engañados.

No me hables de engaños. Tu eres un experto en mantener tu pasado oculto inventándote una vida que sabes que es falsa, falsa porque otros no te dejan en paz, no te dejan salir de la batalla, que te atan a la guerra. Eso es engaño.

La guerra es mi estilo de vida, he tenido más tiempo de experimentar lo crueles que son los designios de una batalla, y lo he sabido sobrellevar. Tú no sabes que es eso. Aun estás a tiempo para alejarte de todo esto. Aún puedes seguir tu vida como la muchacha normal que eres. Como la chica con la que bailé esta noche.

Jolei se sorprende. ¿Por qué diablos le decía eso? Esto no se trataba de ella. La mirada de él era penetrante, fría y perseguidora como si quisiera sacarle una verdad que ella ignoraba. No dejaría intimidarse por él. Ella le aparta la mirada cortantemente y camina hacia la compuerta para salir.

Nos iremos mañana temprano. Nos llevaremos al Wing Zero…por si te decides bien…- dice ella con tono serio.

Jolei se aleja de Heero. El joven soldado dirige su mirada hacia Zero. Su azul grisácea mirada era intensa. Ahora sabia que parte de su destino era permanecer juntos. No sabia como, pero sentía que una vez más Zero estaría con el en la batalla que parecía inevitable. Una ultima batalla.

-------------------------------------------------------

¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – dice Duo al escuchar las palabras de Dorothy desde el monitor.

Así es. Heero me dijo que te hiciera saber que él se encuentra bien y que no intentaras hacer algo para ir por él.

Ese tonto cree que todo lo puede hacer por su cuenta….ahhhh que coraje!!!

Dorothy... ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Heero? – pregunta Trowa.

No lo se. La última vez que lo vi se encontraba en aquella fiesta el cual asistí.

¡¿Y que diablos hacia Heero en una fiesta?! – pregunta Duo enojado.

Heero Yui fue capturado, tú lo pudiste ver. Pero dentro de la fiesta él era como un invitado cualquiera.

Es demasiado extraño. – dice Duo.

¿No tienes algo más para decir? – pregunta Wu Fei algo alejado del grupo, pero atento a la conversación.

Bueno…hay una chica. Su nombre es Jolei Rowland pero según Heero, ella pertenece a la familia Yui.

¿Jolei Yui? – pronuncia Trowa.

Sí. Ella y yo éramos compañeras de clases por algún tiempo. pero cuando terminamos nuestros estudios, ella empezó a viajar. Heero me dijo que es uno de los líderes de la organización Sanford.

Es extraño. – dice Quatre.- ¿Una chica que puede ser familiar directo del fallecido Heero Yui está con Sanford?

Seguramente busca vengarse.- dice Wu Fei.

Tal vez tengas razón, Wu Fei – dice Trowa.

No se que decirles, muchachos. Jamás pensé que algo así sucedería. Nunca se me ocurrió que un conocido mío pudiera estar en esos asuntos.

No te preocupes, Dorothy.- dice Quatre con una sonrisa. – No es tu culpa.

Bueno, chicos, hasta aquí llego yo. Creo que no podré acompañarlos esta vez…pero me alegra ayudarlos.

Gracias por tu información, Dorothy - dice Trowa.

Fue un placer. Por favor salúdenme al joven Miliardo y a la señorita Relena. Adiós. – la transmisión se corta.

¿Y bien…? – dice Duo dirigiéndose al resto del cuarteto.

Si Heero dice que puede salir solo de ese lugar…no deberíamos entrometernos. – dice Trowa

Pero… ¿Qué pasa si no logra salir de ahí? – pregunta preocupado Quatre.

Heero es un tipo que puede salir de cualquier situación. Así sean de las formas más inusuales. – dice Wu Fei.

¡Ja! Dímelo a mí que he estado con él todas las veces que quiere hacer algo loco. – dice el trenzado en un tono burlón. – Pero Quatre tiene razón. Que pasa si heero no puede salir de ésta. Al menos deberíamos estar atentos por si decide salir de la base.

De acuerdo, Duo. – dice Trowa.- estaremos atentos cuando Heero decida salir.

No se ustedes…pero me gustaría ver como están nuestros gundams. – dice Quatre.

Buena idea.- dice Duo entusiasmado.- vamos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Taller de construcción y almacenamiento de mobile suit de la base espacial ATLAS**

**Nombre de reconocimiento: ÁREA 6 - COLMENA**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

En el gran taller, Maki estaba hablando con Howardz en el momento que los cuatro pilotos gundam llegan a su encuentro.

¡Oye¡Maki! – grita Duo.

¡Oh¡Muchachos! Que sorpresa tenerlos aquí. Bienvenidos a la Colmena, el gran taller donde almacenamos la mayoría de mobile suits.

Vaya que este lugar es grandísimo.- dice Duo mirando los alrededores.

Si que lo es. Es necesario que tenga este tamaño para alojar a todos los mobile suits que tenemos. Obviamente hay muchas más áreas del Atlas donde guardamos los suits. Pero este es el área principal, donde hay más movimiento.

Ya veo.

Bueno…a todas estas… ¿Dónde estaban?

Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de una conocida. – dice Trowa.

¿Algo interesante?

Nos dio información sobre el paradero de Heero.

¿Heero¿el piloto que falta?

Así es. Él se encuentra bien.

Que bueno. Muchachos ya estamos terminando los últimos detalles del ensamblaje de los gundams. – dice ella dirigiendo la mirada hacia los suits.

Oye. Se ven geniales.- dice Duo al verlos. – ¿cuándo podremos pilotearlos?

Cuando su sistema este listo. Además esto solo será usado si es estrictamente necesario, como ayuda adicional si tratan de atacarnos y sus fuerzas sean mayores que las nuestras. Por ahora solo dependeremos de los mobile suits convencionales y los mobile dolls.

¿Mobile dolls? – pregunta Wu Fei.

Sí. Hay un equipo especializado que se encargará de eso.

Maki… ¿alguna vez has piloteado un mobile suits? – pregunta Quatre.

Yo los construyo, no los manejo. Pero al momento de probarlos yo me presto para eso a través de simulacros. Además puedo manejar algunos mobile dolls.

Eso suena interesante.- dice Duo algo sarcástico.

Duo…jamás he tenido la necesidad de pilotear un suit y créeme…me siento mejor así.

Se lo que quieres decir. – dice Duo y mira de nuevo a los gundams.

Es extraño…aquí falta uno. – dice Wu Fei.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunta Trowa.

Los gundams. Falta uno. El Wing Zero.

Maki baja la mirada.

Oye… ¿qué pasa¿Por qué no esta el Wing Zero? – pregunta Duo

Lo siento muchachos. – el cuarteto miran a la joven. – El Wing Zero poseía materiales que me era difícil conseguir en el espacio, sin mencionar que no puede conseguir los planos del mobile suit que me pudieran guiar para la construcción del cañón-rayo. Decidí construir solo estos cuatro gundams. Lo lamento, se que ese gundam era muy esencial para ustedes.

No importa.- dice Duo. – Sí. Zero era un mobile suit que nos hubiese ayudado mucho…pero creo que estaremos bien sin él.

….Esta bien…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

.**Base espacial Sanford**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaron desde que dejaron la colonia L1 y Heero y Jolei regresaron a la base espacial. Ambos entran al centro de control. Uno de los operadores se acerca a Jolei.

Es bueno tenerla de vuelta, Capitán.

¿Ha sucedido algo en mi ausencia?

No.

Perfecto. Esperen luego mi señal. Creo que ya se acerca la hora.

Sí, Capitán.

Heero y Jolei salen del lugar y empiezan caminar uno de los pasillos.

¿Á qué te refieres con que ya llega la hora? – pregunta Heero.

Me refiero al momento en que daremos el último paso y empezaremos a realizar el ataque. Daremos la declaración de guerra.

Tal vez deberías pensarlo mejor.

La joven se ríe divertida ante el comentario.

Por favor…una capitana como yo no puede echarse para atrás en un momento tan crítico. No es mi estilo.

Esa no era la actitud que tenías hace unas horas.

A veces… hay que mostrar dureza para cumplir con nuestros objetivos. – dice ella en un tono serio.

Capitán. – la llama un soldado.

¿Qué sucede?

El señor Diners ya llegó a la base.

De acuerdo. Dígale que me espere. Heero…ven conmigo.

Jolei lleva a Heero a una nueva habitación.

Ésta será tu habitación por ahora. – dice ella mientras el joven entra al lugar.

¿Se supone que me debo quedar aquí? – pregunta él con algo de arrogancia.

Yo vendré más tarde. Mientras tanto puedes sentarte…y pensar en mi propuesta.

Ella cierra la puerta y camina hacia un elegante estudio. Allí se encuentra con Patrick.

Eres tú, Patrick – dice la joven algo sonriente. – Espero que el próximo paso sea interesante.

Y lo será mi querida Jolei.

Lentamente, Heero abre la puerta de la habitación y sale del lugar. Si algo sabía muy bien de si mismo, era que jamás recibiría ordenes de nadie, menos de una mujer altanera como ella.

"Debo saber que es lo que va ha hacer Jolei ahora" – Heero ve una puerta medio abierta que iluminaba con una brillante luz amarilla. Él se acerca sigilosamente y se queda allí, escuchando la conversación.

¿Y bien¿Cuál es el plan?

Calma, calma. No debes ser tan apresurada. ¿todas las chicas de tu edad son así?

No puedo estar tranquila hasta no saber que podremos tener la victoria.

"Esa voz…esa es la voz de Patrick Diners" – piensa Heero al recordar la misma voz el día de la celebración en el palacio presidencial.

¿Qué pasa si te digo que el momento que estábamos esperando está muy cerca?

Te preguntaría por qué lo dices.

Ya ejecutamos todo lo que debíamos hacer. Ya eliminamos a casi todos lo políticos que podrían intervenir en nuestros planes.

¿Casi?

¡Oh¿No lo sabes? Relena Darlian pudo escapar con vida de nuestro atentado.

¿La Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores pudo escapar?

Así es. Mis hombres me informaron que pudo salir del hospital donde estaban tratándola. Unos desconocidos se aparecieron de repente y se la llevaron.

Sabes…la verdad eso me tiene sin cuidado ya que esa chica no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros.

"Relena" – el nombre de aquella joven resonaba en la mente del joven soldado. Una extraña sensación de alivio invadía todo su cuerpo al saber que ella estaba bien.

Creo que tienes razón. Jolei…quiero informarte que muy pronto la organización Sanford se dará a conocer ahora que el presidente mundial esta muerto.

¿Es en serio?

Sí. Podremos quitarnos la máscara y declarar la guerra contra la tierra. Por fin podremos vengar la muerte de tu abuelo, nuestro líder Heero Yui.

La cara de Jolei se deforma mostrando una clara expresión de enfado.

Patrick…sebes muy bien que no hago esto por venganza a mi abuelo ni por mi familia. No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso.

¡Oh! Mis disculpas. Se me había olvidado.

Heero aún se mantenía quieto escuchando la conversación sin percatarse de la presencia de uno de los soldados.

¡Hey¡Tú¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Heero se queda quieto por un momento y se prepara para defenderse pero sin darse cuenta, la puerta del estudio se abre y aparece Patrick Diners. Jolei aparece detrás del alto hombre con un rostro de confusión. Heero la mira por un momento, distrayéndose y los soldados logran agarrarlo.

¿Heero? – la joven estaba impresionada y el joven soldado empieza a poner resistencia.

¡Enciérrenlo! – ordena Patrick y los soldados se llevan a Heero. El joven soldado mira de forma amenazante a Patrick. El alto hombre se da la vuelta para miar a Jolei. – Te lo dije, Jolei. No era bueno que confiaras en él. Después de todo, es un ex – piloto gundam.

Jolei mira a patrick con seriedad, sin decirle ni responderle nada. Luego ve a Heero de espaldas. Ella hace reflejar una mirada preocupante. Heero logra notar eso antes de dejar de pasar por la esquina del pasillo, donde ya no podía verla.

De nuevo. Lo habían encerrado en el mismo lugar donde empezó todo cuando llegó por primera vez a la base Sanford. No había silla. No estaban sus manos atadas. Pero si permanecía todo a oscuras, hasta que una vez más, las luces se encendieron. Él estaba sentado en el suelo de acero con las piernas flexionadas hacia su tronco y sus brazos permanecían extendidos sobre sus rodillas. Tenía su mirada baja, pensativa. De pronto la compuerta se abre y aparece ante él Patrick Diners. El alto hombre se le queda mirando por un momento y luego sonríe arrogante.

¿Te crees muy listo, verdad? – dice el hombre de cabellos castaños claros. – Sabemos quien eres tú y que puedes hacer. Tal vez hayas convencido a Jolei, pero no harás lo mismo conmigo.

Debes ser el famoso Patrick Diners.

¡Oh! Parece que me conoces. ¿Has oído hablar de mí?

Solo lo suficiente para saber que estás demente. ¿Por qué tenías que matar a esas personas¡Dímelo!

¿Tú que crees, niño? Si no hacíamos eso…nuestros planes se irían abajo.

Tú no me engañas. Se que lo haces por tu propio interés. Por eso tienes manipulando a Jolei.

Jolei no está manipulada por nadie. Si ella decidió estar aquí fue por que tenía los mismos intereses que los míos.

¡Mientes! – grita Heero.

¡Cállate!!! - grita Patrick y le da un fuerte golpe con su rodilla en el estómago. Aquel golpe le deja a heero un tremendo dolor dejándolo sin respirar por un momento. Con esfuerzo, se sostuvo de la pared como pudo, respirando con dificultad.

Eres…eres un maldito bastardo…que se aprovecha del dolor de otros para tu conveniencia. – Heero le lanza una fuerte mirada hacia el hombre llena de ira.

Patrick solo sonríe encontrando divertido el momento.

Bueno…ese es tu concepto hacia mí…pero de diré algo…es mejor que no trates de persuadir a Jolei para que renuncie. Si lo haces…te irá muy mal.

No te tengo miedo.

Lo tendrás.- Patrick abre la compuerta y llama a unos soldados. – lleven a este niño a su habitación. Ya no causará más problemas. No dejen que Jolei lo vea así.

Los soldados toman a Heero por los brazos, uno en cada brazo y se lo llevan a su habitación donde lo dejan cerca del borde de la cama. Heero se sostiene del mueble y se tumba encima del colchón, resistiendo el dolor en su cuerpo. No importaba, igual no era la primera vez que lo golpeaban en su vida, sobreviviría. Pero el dolor del golpe se aumentaba con la ira que tenia hacia aquel hombre y de la forma como engañaban a Jolei a costillas de la perdida de su abuelo. Debía salir de ese lugar, pronto. Pero ahora sus fuerzas eran pocas, se sentía débil y poco a poco el sueño le estaba invadiendo. Por ahora solo podía apaciguar su dolor a través del alivio que tuvo al escuchar que aquella mujer que tanto la traía a sus pensamientos, estaba viva.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todos...por fin despues de tanto tiempo pude actualizar mi fic...ya estrañaba escribir algo pero con tanta cosa en mi universidad no tenia ni tiempo para dedicarme a crear y dejar volar mi imaginacion...pero bueno aqui estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo que cada vez se pone mas interesante...solo espero que haya sido de su agrado. Bueno voy a ser breve y solo quiero decir que agradesco a todos los que me han mandado sus reviews aunque ultimamente he recibido muy pocos pero se que habra uno que otro qu ese habra puesto a leer esto. gracias por su apoyo...**

**bueno me despido y que tengan un buen dia...**

**att Goddess BJ**


	11. Chap 10: Recuerdo de una mirada neutral

**Notas del autor:**

**La mayoría de los personajes que intervienen en este fic son propios de la serie original tanto del manga como el anime pero por libertad propia de la escritora, ha creado otros personajes para desarrollar su propia historia siguiendo la línea de eventos de la serie después del OVA Endless Waltz. Cabe resaltar que todas las escenas vistas son producto de la imaginación del autor y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia…jajajajaja…ojalá….disfrútenlo…**

**-…- dialogo entre personajes.**

"…" **pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

* * *

_**Nadie me enseñó lo crueles que son las batallas, **_

_**Ni las cicatrices que dejan en nuestras vidas.**_

_**Solo se que el hecho de conocer la realidad a través de tus ojos **_

_**me hizo pensar en lo poco que se de la vida**_

_**Y lo mucho que me falta por saber de ti...**_

_**mientras trato de buscar la verdad que hay en esa misteriosa mirada**_

_**Aquella mirada que tanto quiere ser suavizada. **_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Recuerdo de una mirada neutral**

* * *

Relena se encontraba con Alice y Mariemaia en una pequeña sala, hablando cuando de pronto aparecen Maki y Hilde. 

¡Ah¡Aquí estaban! – dice Hilde.

¿La están pasando bien, niñas? – pregunta Maki.

¡Sí! – responden Alice y mariemaria en unísono.

¡Oigan! En la sala principal hay un gran televisor con una gran pantalla. ¿por qué no van a allá y ven algo? Mariemaia… ¿podrías guiar a Alice?

Sí. Claro. Vámonos Alice. – la joven pelirroja toma de la mano a la pequeña castaña mientras ella tomaba su oso de felpa y se van. – Son unas buenas niñas. – dice Maki sentándose en un sofá.

Sí, pero a veces pueden mantenernos ocupadas por un buen rato. – dice Hilde también acomodándose en un sillón.

Sí, tienes razón. – dice Relena. – pero me gusta tener la compañía de Alice. Es como tener la hermana que nunca tuve.

Eso debe ser muy lindo. – dice una Hilde muy sonriente. -…cuidar niños y todo eso. Cuando Duo y yo vamos al parque siempre nos gusta jugar con los niños…jajaja…y como no si Duo también es un niño grande.

Al parecer tienen muchas cosas en común. – dice Maki con una sonrisa.

¡Sí! Nos encanta los niños.

¿Jamás han considerado tener uno? – pregunta Relena medio en broma. La pregunta de la rubia hace que en el rostro de Hilde aparezca un leve sonrojo.

¿Ah?...yo…y…Duo!! No…eso es imposible. ¡Como creen! Ni siquiera estamos comprometidos. - Dice la joven algo nerviosa, tratando de ocultar su pena.

Solo estaba bromeando – Dice Relena entre risas.

Maxwell se nota que es un buen chico. – dice Maki. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

¿Ah? Bueno…él y yo hemos estado viviendo juntos por casi 4 años.

¿En serio¿tanto tiempo y aún no se te ha declarado? – responde Maki algo sorprendida.

Bueno…yo…él…no se como explicarlo. Duo es un gran chico y lo quiero mucho y se que él a mí…pero a veces lo siento tan distante…tiende a concentrase mucho en sus cosas.

Eso es normal. – dice Maki.

¿Ah sí?

Claro. Todos los hombres son así. Siempre ocultan sus verdaderos sentimientos y es difícil hacérselos sacar a flor de piel. Pero si eres más lista que ellos…créeme que los tendrás bajo tus pies.

Jamás había pensado en eso.

Pues deberías. Créeme lo se. Eso entra en el paquete de ser hombre. Deben defender su hombría a toda costa. Pero al final en las cosas del amor, si les das un empujón, pueden ceder.

¡Ahhhhh! Entonces tú también estás pasando por lo mismo. – dice Hilde con un rostro pícaro.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Maki…se nota que cuando estas con Trowa, tiendes a ponerte algo nerviosa. – dice relena sonriente. – tal vez sientes algo especial por él.

Bueno…yo…

Yo también estaba notando eso. – dice Hilde. – Así que te gusta Trowa Barton…mmm

Maki se sonroja ante tal afirmación.

Bueno...aún no estoy segura de eso.

Trowa también es un buen chico. – dice Relena. – A simple vista es un joven inteligente y serio.

Además es muy atlético. – agrega alegremente Hilde.

Bueno es extraño porque...jamás me interesó Trowa por eso.

¿A no?

Pues...sí, él es todo lo que ustedes dicen...pero...en Trowa hay algo más.

¿Por qué no nos cuentas? – dice Relena.

¡Claro¡Cuéntanos!... – dice Hilde.

Maki baja la mirada. En cierta forma era algo que a ella le gustaba mantenerlo para sí misma. Pero le agradaba la idea de compartirlo con esas dos chicas, ya que ellas pasaban por una situación similar a la de ella...les gustaban unos hombres bastante extraños, y veces no entendía por que suelen pasar esas cosas.

De acuerdo...les contaré como conocí a "Sin nombre".

¿"Sin nombre"? – se preguntaba Hilde.

Trowa Barton no es su verdadero nombre. Eso ya lo sabía. – dice Relena afirmando.

Ah, ya veo.

Así es. Trowa Barton no era su verdadero nombre. Mi padre era un ingeniero mecánico que construía mobile suits y trabajaba para la Fundación Barton. Desafortunadamente él falleció cuando se estaban realizando los proyectos del Heavyarms y yo decidí tomar su lugar en el proyecto. Durante ese tiempo que estuve con esa fundación, tuve la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Trowa Barton.

_**- Flash Back -**_

Maki caminaba con otros ingenieros por el enorme taller de construcción de la Fundación Barton.

Señorita Fuomenquer, nos complace que halla decidido colaborarnos con este proyecto. Y le damos nuestro sentido pésame por la muerte de su padre. Fue un hombre muy honorable y valioso para nuestra organización.

No se preocupe. En realidad tengo muchos deseos de colaborarles y terminar con el proyecto que mi padre soñaba.

Se que usted tiene mucha experiencia en esto considerando que fue una de los mejores de su facultad y sabemos que logrará hacer un excelente trabajo.

Muchas gracias. Su confianza es muy importante para mí.

¡Oh! Allí se encuentra el joven Trowa.

Trowa Barton, hijo único de la familia Barton y futuro líder de la organización mira al ingeniero y a la joven de cabellos vinotintos y mirada verde.

¡Ah! Aquí esta la señorita que nos ayudará a terminar con el Heavyarms.

Así es. – afirma el ingeniero.

Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Trowa Barton. Yo seré el piloto del gundam.

Yo soy Maki Fuomenquer. Es un placer.

¿Fuomenquer¡Oh! Usted debe ser la hija del ingeniero Fuomenquer. Siento mucho lo de su padre.

No se preocupe Señor Barton.

Por favor...llámeme Trowa. Después de todo seremos compañeros de trabajo. – le dice el rubio con una elegante sonrisa.

Trowa...como estaba diciendo...me siento muy dichosa de colaborarles con este proyecto. Les prometo que haré un buen trabajo.

De eso no me cabe duda.

De pronto las grandes compuertas se abren y aparecen varios mobile suits aterrizando sobre la plataforma. Con ellos regresaban los soldados los cuales la mayoría se encontraban heridos. El personal del taller empieza a correr en su auxilio llamando a los médicos y llevando camillas.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta la joven.

Al parecer estos soldados vienen de una batalla. – dice Trowa.

¿De una batalla?

¿No lo sabía? Bueno...constantemente nos enfrentamos en batalla con enemigos de la esfera terrestre. Es difícil decirlo...pero es normal en estos tiempos de guerra.

Pero esos soldados deben sufrir mucho. ¿Ellos reciben la atención necesaria?

¡Claro! Ellos reciben una buena atención.

Maki miraba a todos lados observando con tristeza el dolor de algunos soldados. _"En ese momento me sentí muy mal al ver esos hombres agotados y con solo pensar de que constantemente pasaban por eso me estremecía. Conocía poco acerca de la guerra, solo era una joven que vivía ajena a la situación por la que pasábamos...pero no pensé que uno de ellos iba a cambiar completamente mi forma de pensar sobre la vida"._

La joven mira a un grupo de soldados acercándose. Todos estaban con trajes espaciales y solamente uno llevaba su casco puesto. Lentamente, aquel soldado se quita el casco y ella se queda sorprendida al verlo. Tenía la apariencia de un joven hombre con un rostro delicado, como la de un niño pero sin perder su toque varonil. Tenía su cabello color castaño y unos claros ojos verdes.

"Pero si...solo es un chico" – pensaba ella.

El joven soldado pasa al lado de ella y sin darse cuenta, sus hombros se chocan levemente. Él sigue de largo sin prestar atención, pero ella decide voltear y para su sorpresa, observa frente a ella la mirada del joven, quien se enfocaba en ella_. "Por un momento esa mirada me impactó. A pesar de la batalla que acababa de tener, en sus ojos no se mostraba dolor alguno, ni tristeza, ni rabia. Nada. Su mirada era serena. Neutral. Era como si...no mostrara sentimiento alguno. Eso me dejó inquieta e impresionada. Jamás en mi vida...había visto una mirada como esa"._

El soldado rápidamente le desvía la mirada y sigue su camino. Ella se queda paralizada por un momento.

"Que muchacho tan misterioso". – piensa ella – "Su mirada...no es la que tendría una persona común".

¿Señorita Fuomenquer? Señorita Fuomenquer.

¡¿Eh?! – Maki reacciona y mira a Trowa.

¿Esta usted bien?

¿Oh?...sí, sí claro. Estoy bien. ¿Cuándo podré iniciar con mis labores?

¿Qué le parece si hoy mismo?

De acuerdo.

Trowa y el ingeniero se alejan y la joven mira de nuevo hacia atrás. Ya no veía al soldado, y ella se queda pensativa. _"Algo dentro de mí me decía que lo volvería a ver. Después de reconocer el lugar, inicié con mi labor dentro del proyecto del Heavyarms. Habían pasado varios días y ya me estaba acostumbrando al ambiente del lugar"._

Maki anotaba los datos para el próximo informe en su planillero mientras el brazo del Heavyarms era ensamblado. Ella alza la mirada y se da cuenta que no muy lejos estaba aquel hombre que vio la otra vez. Él escribía con el teclado de su laptor, como si estuviera analizando alguna información. Al notar eso, ella se acerca a uno de los trabajadores.

Disculpe, señor.

Oh¿Dígame ingeniera Fuomenquer?

Ah! Bueno...solo por curiosidad¿usted sabe quién es ese joven que está allí? – le pregunta ella señalando al joven castaño.

Oh¿él?

Sí. El de traje anaranjado.

¿Habla de "Sin Nombre"?

¿Sin Nombre?

Así lo conocemos a él desde que está trabajando aquí. Es uno de nuestros mejores soldados. Se caracteriza por su seriedad y por su silencio. Ese chico siempre esta callado y no habla mucho, solo lo necesario.

Ah...ya veo.

Señorita...le aconsejo que no hable con ese muchacho. Puede que aparentemente se vea inofensivo. Pero uno no sabe lo que trae en manos esos jóvenes que son tan callados.

Entiendo. Muchas gracias.

De nada.

El trabajador se aleja y Maki se queda mirando al muchacho misterioso por un momento.

Las horas pasaban y los trabajadores se iban a descansar. Había sido una jornada muy dura en el taller y ya era hora del descanso. Poco a poco el lugar se iba quedando solo. Ya era tarde. No había casi nadie. Sin embargo, el joven muchacho de pelo castaño seguía ahí, trabajando en el Heavyarms. Después de unos momentos deja de teclear, cosa que había hecho por largo rato, y se dedica a mirar al gundam.

Parece que ya terminé con esta parte. – dice el joven. Él se aleja del gundam y se sienta a descansar. Él cierra sus ojos lentamente, descansándolos por un momento. Había un gran silencio. Eso a él le gustaba. Lo hacía sentir más relajado.

Al fin decidiste descansar. – dice una voz femenina y él joven abre uno de sus ojos con algo de pereza para ver quien era el que interrumpía su silencio. Delante de él había una jovencita de cabellos vinotintos con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

¿Disculpa? – dice el joven con una voz bastante neutral manteniendo uno de sus ojos cerrado.

Que al fin estas descansando. Todo el día has estado trabajando y no te dabas un descanso.

¿Se puede saber quién eres? – pregunta el joven con la misma voz imparcial.

La joven sonríe.

No tienes que ser tan prevenido conmigo. Después de todo somos compañeros de trabajo. – dice la joven sentándose al lado de él.

¿A qué te refieres?

Noté que tú también estás involucrado en el proyecto del Heavyarms. A mí también me asignaron para eso. Podría decirse que soy nueva aquí.

¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya terminó la jornada.

¿Ah? Bueno...me quedé en tiempo nocturno por ser una de los ingenieros pero ahora estoy en mi hora de descanso.

Mmm...ya veo...

Pero tú eres también un soldado. Tú si deberías irte a descansar. ¿por qué estas aquí tan tarde?

Solo quiero terminar lo más pronto posible con mi parte del proyecto del Heavyarms. Además no tengo un lugar fijo a donde ir.

Eso sonó extraño. Todos deberíamos estar en un lugar donde nos podamos sentir cómodos y felices. ¿Tú no tienes eso?

Jamás he tenido ni he pensado en buscar eso. – dice él ignorando el comentario de la joven.

Ya veo...- dice ella bajando la mirada.

El joven castaño nota su expresión. Luego él se fija en la bandeja.

¿Y esa bandeja?

Ah! Bueno como te dije esta es mi hora de descanso. Decidí comer algo pero creo que es demasiado para mí sola. Creo que el cocinero piensa que como igual que los hombres de este lugar pero de hecho mi estómago es demasiado pequeño como para comerme todo esto. Así que te vi y como noté que tú no has comido nada...me gustaría compartir esto contigo.

No debes molestarte por eso. No es necesario. Yo estoy bien.

No seas tonto. – dice ella sonriente. – No es ninguna molestia. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. – ella divide el enorme emparedado en dos partes. – toma – dice ella mientras lo envuelve en una servilleta y se lo ofrece al joven. Él mira un poco sorprendido la porción y luego mira a la joven quien le sonreía. Sin discutirle más, el decide comer un poco y ella también se dispone a comer. – A propósito, no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Maki Fuomenquer.

¿Maki?

Sí. ¿Y cual es el tuyo?

El joven de ojos verdes guarda silencio por un momento.

Yo no tengo nombre.

Maki mira sorprendida al joven.

¿A no¿Y como te llaman tus amigos?

Yo no tengo amigos.

¿No tienes¿No te sientes solo?

Creo que eso es algo que nunca he experimentado.

Pues...eso es muy triste para mí.

Si deseas llamarme de alguna manera...solo dime "Sin Nombre".

El joven asiente con la cabeza.

Bueno...eso no es un nombre común ni corriente pero si a tí te gusta que te digan así...no hay problema. – dice Maki sonriente. – Tu puedes llamarme Maki. – Ella le ofrece su mano.

Ambos se dan un apretó de manos.

"_El era un chico muy especial, me daba mucha curiosidad por saber la razón por la que no tenía un nombre propio; pero al pasar los días, sentía que era un poco más cercana a él, casi como una amiga. Él poco a poco me brindaba su confianza, claro, muy a su manera, pues no solía hablar mucho pero no me importaba, sabia que confiaba en mí. Juntos estábamos terminando con el Heavyarms. Todo era tranquilo. Hasta que un día... todo cambió. Sucedió algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre". _

Maki y Trowa estaban analizando los ultimos detalles del heavyarms en su laptor.

Sabes...estoy un poco cansada.- dice Maki. – Ya es tarde.

¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? Yo puedo terminar esto solo.

No te preocupes. Solo tengo que refrescarme un poco. Voy por una soda. – Maki se levanta y empieza a caminar.

¿Podrías traerme uno a mí también?

Claro. – dice ella y corre.

Ella saca las sodas de la máquina y regresa al taller. Caminaba, no tenía mucho apuro por llegar, aunque con tanto trabajo, les esperaba una larga noche.

Espero que a él le guste esta soda. – se decía ella mirando la lata. – Este chico a veces tiene unos gustos raros. – ella seguía caminando.

"_En ese momento escuché un disparo". _El sonido de un disparo se escucho a los lejos y Maki se queda paralizada.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – estaba nerviosa. No podía moverse de la impresión. Luego ella reacciona e inconscientemente deja soltar de sus manos las dos sodas, cayendo al suelo y regándose todo el líquido. Ella empieza a correr y llega a donde se había encontrado el joven. No estaba, él se había ido. – "No está aquí" – su nerviosismo aumentó y empieza a caminar rápidamente en busca del joven. – ¡Sin nombre...Sin nombre! – lo llamaba en voz baja. Tenía miedo, miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a él. Que tal vez él haya decidido buscar de donde provino el disparo y estar en peligro. Ella se queda escondida al ver al muchacho. Quería ir hacia él, pero no estaba solo. Unos ingenieros estaban con él. Uno llevaba un arma consigo y en el suelo había algo. Un hombre. El cuerpo de Trowa Barton bañado en sangre. Los verdosos ojos de la joven se abren de golpe y temblaban. Horrorizada al ver el cuerpo. No podía creerlo, Trowa Barton estaba muerto. Que habían hecho esos hombres. Su miedo fue apaciguado un poco cuando escucha la voz del joven soldado.

No me importa si muero. Pero podría resistirme un poco. – dice el joven muy calmado con sus manos levantadas. El hombre apunta con su arma hacia él.

Déjalo. – dice el otro ingeniero. Aquel hombre era una de las cabezas del proyecto Heavyarms. – Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta y no vale la pena ocultar los hechos.

Pero...

Ahora que Trowa Barton está muerto, no sería mala idea tomar su nombre y pilotear este Gundam. – dice el joven mirando al Heavyarms.

¿Deseas utilizar el Heavyarms?

Sí. Me simpatizó este suit.

"¿De que están hablando?" – se preguntaba Maki.

Bien. Desde este momento tú eres Trowa Barton...y estarás a cargo de la Operación Meteoro.

Como usted diga. – dice el joven recibiendo su primera orden.

"¿Qué esta pasando¿Cuál es esa Operación Meteoro¿Por qué Sin nombre se esta comportando así? ...¡¡No lo entiendo!!" – ella da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás pero no se dio cuenta de que había un gran caja de madera detrás de ella y se golpea con el. Aquel sonido es escuchado por el trío de hombres.

¿Qué fue eso? – dice el hombre armado.

¿Nos habrán escuchado? – se pregunta el ingeniero.

Trowa mira hacia atrás, donde provenía el ruido. No había nadie. La mirada del joven se endurece, como si estuviera molesto.

"Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que salir de aquí" – se repetía ella una y otra vez mientras corría entre las enormes cajas de madera. Debía escapar de ellos, no sabía si serían capaces de hacerle daño. No entendía nada, estaba confundida. Sobre todo no entendía el extraño comportamiento del joven. Parecía que el supiera mucho más de lo que ella conocía de esa organización. Pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo. Ella sigue corriendo pero en medio de su confusión, sitió como es chocada por algo, con alguien. Ella alza su trémula mirada y abre sus ojos de golpe asustada. - ¡...Sin nombre...! – dice su nombre en voz baja, con voz temblorosa.

¿Escuchaste toda la conversación¿viste al hombre que estaba en el suelo? – le interrogaba él con mirada penetrante. Neutral. La misma que vio cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Su tono de voz era serio, amenazador. Ella solo le mantuvo la mirada por un momento. Él le producía miedo. Ella da uno cuantos pasos hacia atrás. A medida que ella se le alejaba, él se acercaba aún más. No iba a permitir que ella escapara. Ella sigue dando pasos hasta que su espalda toca un muro. Dios, estaba acorralada y él seguía acercándose. No quería creerlo pero él podía hacerle daño. Ella cierra sus ojos nerviosamente sin saber lo que podría pasarle. De pronto ella siente como sus hombros son tocados firmemente por unas manos y ella lentamente abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve es el rostro del joven muy cerca del de ella, sosteniéndole la mirada serenamente. – Voy a explicártelo todo. – dice él en tono suave. Sabía que ella tenía miedo. Quería tranquilizarla de alguna forma.

¿Eh? – ella no comprendía nada. Pero ya no veía al amenazador hombre de hace unos momentos. Eso la calmó un poco.

Había pasado varios minutos desde que ocurrió el suceso y ambos jóvenes estaban hablando. Trowa le contaba acerca del propósito del proyecto heavyarms y su relación con la Operación Meteoro y el ataque que las colonias planeaban hacer contra la Tierra. Ella baja la mirada ante todo lo contado.

Con que...esa es la Operación Meteoro.

Así es. Por eso debo ir a la Tierra. Debo llevar a cabo la misión que me han encomendado.

Pero... ¿Por qué tú¿Por que aceptaste esa misión? No lo entiendo

Siento que es mi deber hacerlo. Ya esta decidido.

No me gustaría que arriesgaras tu vida de esa forma. ¿Qué pasará si llegara a pasarte algo?

No me pasará nada. Además ya estoy preparado para enfrentarme a la muerte. Mi vida esta en el campo de batalla, y es algo que no puedo negarme a mi mismo.

No deberías decir eso. Ya que tu vida es muy valiosa para algunos.

No creo que nadie le importe lo que me pase. Siempre he estado solo.

Las palabras del joven le hacen un vuelco en el corazón de Maki. Ambos terminan en un largo silencio.

Tomé el nombre de Trowa Barton como nombre clave para mi misión, así que ya tengo un nombre propio. – dice el joven sin esperar respuesta de ella. Ella decide no responder a eso.

¿Cuando partirás a la Tierra? – la voz de ella cambió a una más firme.

Dentro de una semana.

Entonces es mejor terminar lo antes posible con el Heavyarms.

De acuerdo. – dice el joven dándole la espalda a ella y camina lejos del lugar, dejándola sola. Ella solo podía mantenerse quieta, sin objetar más. Cabizbaja, aquellos cabellos vinotintos cubrían su rostro solo para mostrar un leve brillo verde en sus tristes ojos, luego los cierra lentamente tratando de apaciguar la gran tristeza y temor que sentía en aquel momento por aquel joven soldado.

"_Después de una semana, él se marchó a cumplir su misión como piloto gundam y partió a la Tierra. Jamás nos dijimos adiós. En mi interior sabía que no quería que se fuera, no quería dejarlo ir, pero jamás me atreví a decírselo. Desde ese día no volví a ver a Sin Nombre que para ese momento utilizaba el nombre de una persona ya muerta. Han pasado 5 años desde el día de su partida hasta hoy que lo he vuelto a ver de nuevo"_

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

¿Jamás lo convenciste para que no se fuera? – le pregunta Relena.

No. Pensé que sus deseos de batallar por las colonias eran más fuertes que mis peticiones.

¿Pero nunca le dijiste lo que sentías por él? – pregunta Hilde.

No estoy segura si lo que siento por el es amor o simple cariño. Solo se que no tenía deseos de perderlo y aunque no se lo demuestro, siempre estuve preocupada por él. Tal vez deba dejar las cosas así como están.

No podemos pensar por tí respecto a eso, pero creo que sería mejor si le dijeras lo que sientes. Tal vez él pueda comprenderte, el incluso te corresponda. – dice Relena.

Gracias por el consejo – dice Maki sonriente.

Bueno...creo que voy a ver que locuras están haciendo Duo y los chicos.- dice Hilde levantándose se su sillón.

Te acompaño. – dice Maki.- tengo algunas cosas que hacer. ¿Vienes con nosotras, Relena?

No. Adelántense ustedes. Ya voy a quedarme un poco más.

De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Maki y Hilde salen del lugar dejando a Relena sola. Ella se queda pensativa por un momento. Luego su rostro se refleja triste y baja la mirada. Ella se recuesta en el sillón y mira hacia arriba. Su mirada se veía distante y triste. Cierra sus ojos y empieza a recordar algo que pasó hace varios años.

_**- Flash Back- **_

La Viceministra Darlian estaba en una conferencia dirigiéndose a un gran público político.

... y con estos puntos creo que podremos llegar todos a un acuerdo. Muchas gracias por su atención.

El público empieza a aplaudir y Relena sale del escenario acompañada de varios hombres.

Viceministra Darlian. ¿Desea ser escoltada hasta su residencia? – dice uno de los hombres.

No se preocupe. Yo siempre estoy escoltada. Gracias por su preocupación.

Esta bien Viceministra.

Ella abre la puerta de salida del gran salón y entra a un pasillo.

Vaya. Hoy fue un día agotador. – Relena mira a su izquierda y ve a Heero quien estaba apoyado de la pared con brazos cruzados, la cabeza baja y ojos cerrados. - ¡Oh, Heero! Ya estabas aquí. Ya podemos irnos. Al fin pude terminar con esto. – Heero no le contesta y se mantiene en la misma posición. Relena se queda extrañada. - ¿Pasa algo, Heero? – aún no le contesta. - ¿Heero?

No me pasa nada. Vámonos.

Relena se sorprende. Él le da la espalda y empieza a caminar. Ella se entristece por un momento y lo luego lo sigue. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, pensativo y distante. Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde la navidad en que ocurrieron los sucesos que desencadenaron la batalla contra la Fundación Barton y los habitantes de la tierra como de las colonias tenían una vida relativamente pacífica. Relena tenía muy clara su misión, debía hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para mantener la frágil paz que había en esa época. Era un trabajo agotador. De conferencia en conferencia, de reunión en reunión, sus días pasaban. No tenía tiempo para otras cosas. Siempre estaba ocupada. Y aunque apenas era una jovencita cuya vida normal debía ser la de estar en la universidad y estar con muchos amigos, ella se impuso el cargo y el trabajo de una persona con años de mucha experiencia. No podía hacer nada. Así fue el curso de su vida y debía aceptar la gran responsabilidad que tenia con la humanidad. Pero de tantas cosas que le rodeaban en su agitada vida y que a veces la cansaban, solo había algo que la mantenía fuerte, alguien que le daba fuerzas para seguir con todo esto. Heero, aquel joven que después de tantas cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, al fin estaba con ella, a su lado, como ella deseo alguna vez que fuera. Desde la última batalla, él ha estado a su lado escoltándola mientras ella hace su trabajo. Cada vez que ella salía de una conferencia o reunión, siempre lo veía ahí, esperándola, y aunque no decía mucho, siempre había oportunidad de conversar con él, aunque debía reconocer que su relación no era la más cercana como ella hubiese querido. Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Él estaba ahí. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas él ha estado diferente. Ha estado muy pensativo y eso a ella la extrañaba. Por un momento ella llegó a la conclusión de que él no deseaba estar aquí. Tal vez se había aburrido de tener una vida como civil, y quizás ya no deseaba estar con ella. No podía culparlo si era así, no estaba acostumbrado a todo esto y la verdad él nunca le ha demostrado abiertamente que sus sentimientos por él eran correspondidos. Nunca. Ella era feliz a su lado, pero no deseaba retenerlo. No quería sentir que él solo la protegía porque sentía una responsabilidad sobre ella, una obligación. No. Era mejor terminar con todo esto. Y ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Ambos salían del enorme edificio donde se llevó a cabo la conferencia, y llegaron a la acera donde los esperaba una reluciente limosina blanca. Peygan, el fiel mayordomo de Relena los esperaba con una amable sonrisa y abre la puerta del vehiculo para ellos. Heero se mantenía detrás de ella como siempre solía ser, esperando a que ella entrara.

¿Cómo estuvo la conferencia, Señorita Relena? – pregunta Peygan al notar lo pensativa que estaba ella.

Estuvo...estuvo muy bien. – dice ella en voz baja. Ella estaba a punto de entrar al vehiculo cuando ella misma se detiene. ¿Sería correcto hacerlo ahora? Igual ya no podía hacer nada por evitar esto. Era ahora o nunca. Ella se endereza y mira al frente. Heero le extraño la acción de ella.

¿Sucede algo señorita?

Peygan...ya puedes ir hasta la residencia. Me gustaría caminar un poco y tomar aire fresco antes de llegar a casa.

Pero...

No te preocupes...Heero va a acompañarme. ¿Verdad, Heero? – ella se voltea mirando al joven quien la miraba algo sorprendido. Ella le regala una leve sonrisa. Él no entendía el comportamiento de la chica, pero no le daría mucha importancia al respecto.

No hay problema.- responde el joven muy naturalmente.

Eran las 7 de la noche y ya las luces estaban prendidas en las calles. La gente caminaba y muchos sitios estaban abiertos al público. Heero y Relena caminaban por la acera mientras los carros pasaban en sentido contrario. Ambos permanecían en silencio, no tenían que decirse nada. Solo sentían la brisa refrescante que pasaba y disfrutaban de la hermosa noche. Para Heero era muy común caminar por las noches, le relajaba de alguna forma y siempre lo hacía antes de ir hasta su departamento. Sin embargo, él podía ver como Relena se distraía mientras miraba a su alrededor, como si rara vez caminara entre las calles. Él sabía que eso no era costumbre de ella ya que siempre estaba ocupada en sus asuntos en el gobierno. A veces se preguntaba si ella no se cansaba de eso y de como sería su vida si solo fuera una civil. Ahora que lo pensaba, ellos no eran tan diferentes como él siempre había creído, ambos han estado por situaciones que nos les ha permitido vivir normalmente, como el resto de la gente y ahora que deseaban recuperar esos años perdidos, les resultaba muy difícil hacerlo.

¿Sueles caminar mucho por aquí, verdad? – le pregunta ella rompiendo el silencio.

Sí. A veces me gusta caminar por estos lugares. ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Solo era curiosidad. – le dice ella sin mirarlo. – Heero. Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo, si no te molesta claro.

¿De que se trata?

Bueno...- ella muestra una leve sonrisa. – No vendré con rodeos pues se que no te gusta. Solo te quería preguntar si no has sentidos deseos de irte a otro lugar.

¿Irme?

Has estado mucho tiempo como mi escolta y creo que sería muy bueno para tí que te fueras a otro lugar. No se... a otro sitio donde puedas establecer mejor tu vida como civil.

¿Dices que me vaya? – pregunta Heero al escuchar a la joven.

Sí, Heero. Estaba pensando en eso hace mucho tiempo y quiero que trates de alejarte de todos esos malos recuerdos que presenciaste en la Tierra. Eso sería muy bueno para tí.

¿Estas segura...de que es por eso? – la pregunta de Heero hace que ella lo medite un poco.

Claro que si. No quiero que lo tomes a mal pero creo que ambos debemos tener un tiempo por separado. Sabes...te agradezco por protegerme todo el tiempo pero...tu tienes una vida y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo, no quiero que tengas responsabilidades conmigo. Además yo también tengo una vida que tengo que llevar por mi propia cuenta.

Pero...Relena...

No te preocupes por mí – dice ella sonriente.- Aunque no lo creas puedo defenderme sola.

Ambos guardan silencio por un momento.

Relena...

Eh?

Entiendo que te sientas como una obligación el hecho que siempre este protegiéndote. Pero...hace tiempo yo te prometí que te protegería y siempre he estado dispuesto a eso.

Heero yo...

Esta bien, como tu digas. Aceptaré tus condiciones. Tal vez tengas algo de razón en lo que me acabas de decir.

Gracias por entenderme.

Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver por mucho tiempo. – aquellas palabras de él hacen que la joven rubia bajara la mirada.

Eso...ya lo se. _"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr"_.

Bien.

Entonces es un pacto. Cada uno por su lado. ¿De acuerdo?

Heero asiente con la cabeza.

Mañana me iré a una colonia. Me gustaría que me acompañaras al aeropuerto. Será como una despedida.

Ahí estaré. – dice él con una mirada suave.

La mañana de día siguiente llegó y Relena estaba con sus maletas en el aeropuerto. Ella miraba entre la multitud, esperaba encontrarle antes de partir. Quizás él decidió no venir. Igual él no tiene porque hacerlo.

¿Tienes todo listo?

Relena mira hacia atrás y ve al joven castaño frente a ella.

Sí. Sí tengo todo. Gracias por venir, Heero. – dice ella muy sonriente.

No hay problema. – ambos guardan silencio por un momento. – Relena...

¿Dime Heero?

Relena...yo...

"_Favor los pasajeros del vuelo hacia la colonia L6- X18999 pueden abordar el avión en estos momentos"_ – avisan desde el parlante.

Creo que ya me tengo que ir. ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

No te preocupes. No era nada.

En ese caso. Gracias por todo Heero. Disfruté mucho de tu compañía.

Lo mismo digo.

Relena trata de tomar su maleta pero antes de poder tomarla, siente su mano sobre la de él quien había tomado la maleta primero. Sus miradas se cruzan por un momento y ella se sonroja al notar lo fijo que estaba la azul grisácea mirada de él sobre ella. Ella toma su maleta con rapidez.

Adiós, Heero. - Ella se aleja de él mientras caminaba con pasos algo rápidos. El joven se queda ahí observando como se alejaba la chica. Su mirada era la misma de siempre, con seriedad marcada, pero esta vez había algo más, melancolía. Luego él se marcha.

Relena sube las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del avión. Pero se detiene y lentamente mira hacia atrás. Ya no veía al joven castaño y ella se entristece entrando al avión. Dentro de la nave, ella se sienta en su asiento y mira a través de la ventanilla que mostraba el hermoso cielo azul. Antes de guardar las maletas, ella había sacado algo para tenerlo en el viaje. En su mano derecha, sobre su regazo llevaba un oso de felpa con un brillante moño rojo. Ella lo mira con mucha ternura y tristeza mezclada e instintivamente, abraza el muñeco, como si de alguna forma, pudiera sentir el abrazo que nunca ha sentido por aquel que le regaló ese muñeco.

_**- Fin del Flash Back - **_

Relena acaba con su recuerdo. Ella abre sus ojos de nuevo y se levanta. Al lado de ella había una gran ventana que mostraba el oscuro espacio exterior. Ella se para al frente de el. Ella ve su reflejo en el vidrio y notaba lo triste que se veía cerrando sus ojos ante esa imagen. Luego mira hacia arriba y ve las hermosas estrellas iluminando el espacio. Tantas cosas en su mente. Tantos pensamientos. Tantos deseos negados. Solo podía pensar en él, en el único que le podía dar las fuerzas para seguir viviendo y solo deseaba que estuviera bien, con vida y que pudiera regresar pronto con los suyos, y con ella.

Heero...

------------------------------------

Heero abre los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el llamado de alguien. De alguna forma aquel llamado vino con una calidez que rara vez experimentaba, relajándolo un poco y haciéndole mantener la calma que tanto necesitaba. Él estaba sentado en la cama. Pensativo. De pronto alguien abre la puerta. Él mira hacia allá y ve a Jolei. Heero nota que la mirada de ella se veía diferente. Ella lo miraba de una forma muy seria, casi enojada.

¿Te pasa algo? – pregunta Heero con algo de indiferencia.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le responde ella con una evasiva, en un tono bastante firme.

¿Mmm?

¿Por qué lo hiciste? No debiste espiarnos.

Solo quiero decirte que nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer.

Fuiste demasiado imprudente. Si vuelves a hacer algo así...no tendrán la misma compasión contigo.

No necesito de su compasión ni de la tuya.

Pues deberías. No deberías creerte autosuficiente.

Sabes...aún no comprendo por qué me tienes aquí. Por qué mejor me aniquilas como debe ser y nos dejamos de tantos rodeos.

Aún no entiendes. Te traje aquí para darte una nueva oportunidad de triunfar como se debe. Si te unes a Sanford, obtendrás la victoria.

¿A costo de qué?... ¿A la muerte de muchas personas¿Al inicio de una nueva batalla?

Eso es un pequeño precio por conseguir la paz que deseamos.

Yo no lo creo. – Jolei se sorprende al escuchar eso.- Deberías pensar mejor en la razón por la que estas haciendo esto.

Yo me uní a esta organización con el objetivo de conseguir la paz de mis colonias.

Eso solo es una excusa para ocultar lo que realmente quieres.

¿Eh¿De qué diablos hablas?

Tú no te das cuenta pero Patrick Diners es el único aquí que está manipulando todo. Incluso a tí.

Jolei le da la espalda para no mirarlo. Ella toca su pecho, empezando a sentir ira.

Eso...no es verdad. – dice la joven en voz baja tratando de apaciguar la rabia que le producía las palabras del joven.

Sí lo es...solo que no te das cuenta.

Ambos guardan silencio por un momento.

¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que...esa no era yo?

Te dije eso porque pude ver en tí dos personalidades

¿Dos...personas?

Tú muestras a una mujer ruda, imponente. No muestras tus sentimientos por temor a sentirte débil ante los demás; pero la realidad es otra.- a medida que Heero hablaba, Jolei tocaba con más fuerza su pecho y sentía aún más ira.- Tu no eres esa mujer fuerte. Solo eres una niña que está triste, que aún se lamenta por todo lo que ha sufrido.

Basta...- dice ella en voz baja tratando de controlarse.

Y todas esas sonrisas y alegría son una máscara que usas para ocultar tu tristeza y odio hacia ellos...

¡¡Basta!!!- le grita ella.

¡¡Hacia las personas que asesinaron a tu abuelo y a tu familia!! – le dice él en voz alta.

Jolei se desborda en ira y le da a Heero una fuerte bofetada haciendo que él volteara la cara hacia un lado. Ella mantiene la mano en el aire, firme, pero con un intenso dolor en su palma por el golpe. Respiraba con dificultad.

¡Cállate! – Le grita ella - ¡Tú no tienes derecho de hablar así de mí y de mi familia¡¡Tú no me conoces!!

Heero mantiene su mirada hacia un lado. Su mejilla ardía del golpe y estaba algo roja. Él no la miraba.

Tú tampoco me conoces. – le dice él con voz baja y suave.

Jolei trata de tranquilizarse pero de pronto empieza a sentir un dolor intenso en su pecho que no podía aguantar. Heero se repone del golpe y la mira fríamente. Pero rápidamente su mirada cambia a una de sorpresa cuando nota que la chica no estaba bien. Jolei empieza a mostrar dolor en su rostro y toca su pecho fuertemente con sus dos manos.

¿Jolei? – Heero mostraba algo de preocupación.

Siento...un fuerte dolor en mi pecho...ahhh. – ella suelta un pequeño gemido de dolor y da unos cuantos pasos torpes hacia atrás pero de pronto pierde la fuerza y el equilibrio y empieza a caer hacia adelante.

¡¡¡Jolei!! - Heero se levanta rápidamente y la joven cae encima de él. Al tratar de sostenerla, ambos caen al suelo de rodillas. Heero la abraza para no dejarla caer mientras el rostro de ella de hundía en su pecho. - ¡¡Jolei¡¡Responde!!

Él la separa un poco de su pecho para poder mirarla. Heero se sorprende ante el estado de la chica. Aunque aún estaba consciente, Jolei sentía un intenso dolor el cual lo reflejaba en su pálido rostro. Ella mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sudaba mucho. Parecía tener fiebre pues él la sentía caliente. Él solo podía mirarla con una gran preocupación, sintiendo algo de temor por lo que le sucedía a la joven. Algo no andaba bien con ella, y todo este tiempo, lo estaba ocultando.

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 11: Cenizas de una Dinastía

**Notas del autor:**

**La mayoría de los personajes que intervienen en este fic son propios de la serie original tanto del manga como el anime pero por libertad propia de la escritora, ha creado otros personajes para desarrollar su propia historia siguiendo la línea de eventos de la serie después del OVA Endless Waltz. Cabe resaltar que todas las escenas vistas son producto de la imaginación del autor y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia…jajajajaja…ojalá….disfrútenlo…**

**-…- dialogo entre personajes.**

"…" **pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing**

**The Last Battle**

* * *

…_**No hay persona buena ni mala…solo gente confundida…**_

"…Después de todo…no existe el bien y el mal. Solo existe lo que cada persona crea correcto"

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Cenizas de una Dinastía**

* * *

_**- Base Espacial Atlas - **_

Dentro del gigantesco taller donde se encontraban los gundams se encontraba Howardz hablando con Sally Po, quien había acabado de llegar al Atlas. Zechs, Noin y Lady Une caminan hacia ellos.

¡Sally¡Eres tú! – dice Noin al ver a su vieja compañera.

¡Oh! Noin, Lady Une. Me alegra verlos de nuevo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sally. – dice Lady con una amable sonrisa.

Sí. Demasiado diría yo. Me alegra verte a ti también, Zechs.

Lo mismo digo, Sally.

Dinos Sally... – dice Noin. - ¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos esperando.

Wu Fei no les dijo pero tenía muchas cosas pendientes que hacer antes de regresar con ustedes. Por eso no pude llegar antes.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Zechs.

Mis labores como preventiva han sido muy extenuantes desde el asesinato del Presidente Mundial.

Sí. De eso ya estaba enterada. – dice Lady. – A raíz de su muerte se han generado muchas revueltas por parte de los civiles hasta el punto que se han registrado daños en áreas de algunas ciudades.

Exactamente.

Y... ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Sally? – pregunta Noin.

Pienso que la muerte del Presidente no fue una simple coincidencia. Hace unos días una joven de apellido Fuomenquer nos informó a Wu Fei y a mí sobre lo sucedido. Si esa chica esta en lo correcto, Sanford en cualquier momento puede tomar control total sobre la Tierra.

Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo. – dice Zechs. – Pero haremos lo posible para que eso no suceda.

Ahora que mencionas eso...es increíble como reconstruyeron los gundams – dice la mujer rubia mirando a los suits. – me imagino que esto es obra tuya, Howardz.

Te equivocas, Sally. – le dice el viejo hombre. – Esto no lo hice yo solo. En este lugal contamos con ingenielos eficientes y buena maquinalia. Es bueno que ellos también tengan un poco de cledito.

Me alegra escuchar eso ya que es necesario tener a los gundams para enfrentar esta nueva situación.

Tienes razón Sally. – dice Noin.

Hace un momento hablé con los chicos. Ya me enteré sobre lo de Heero; pero es seguro que él se encuentra bien.

Ojalá tengas razón, Sally.

Créeme. Ese chico puede hacer cualquier cosa. No debemos preocuparnos por él.

Al escuchar eso, Zechs refleja una intensa mirada azul y decide marcharse. Noin mira a Zechs preocupada.

Zechs... – pronuncia ella en voz baja.

"Más te vale que estés vivo, Heero Yui..." – piensa Zechs mientras se alejaba del taller. – "...o Relena se sentirá muy triste".

_**- Base Espacial Sanford - **_

Heero estaba apoyado con brazos cruzados sobre una puerta de color mármol el cual permanecía cerrado. A su lado había otra puerta medio abierta. Detrás de la puerta estaba la habitación de Jolei. Ella estaba descansando sobre su cama mientras el médico la examinaba y le hacia preguntas. Aunque el hombre de mediana edad y la joven estaban a varios metros de la puerta, Heero podía escuchar con claridad lo que conversaba la pareja.

¿Has hecho esfuerzo últimamente?

No. – le responde la joven castaña con voz débil.

¿Has estado alterada?

Un poco.

Ya veo.

Doctor... ¿Estaré bien?

Debes tranquilizarte más, Jolei. Lo que tuviste fue una reacción negativa de tu corazón por una emoción fuerte o ira. Sabes muy bien que en tu estado debes manejar cualquier situación que te pueda alterar, ya lo habíamos hablado.

Sí. Eso lo se.

¿Qué fue lo que ocasionó eso, Jolei? - Ella abre un pocos sus grisáceos ojos ante la pregunta, no quería responder y mira hacia un lado guardando silencio. – No quieres decirme? Bueno...solo debo recordarte que debes seguir las indicaciones que te di anteriormente y tomar tus medicinas.

Esta bien…

Muy bien Jolei. Me tengo que ir… - el hombre se levanta de la cama y toma se maleta.

Doctor Spencer

¿Si?

Por favor...no comente esto con nadie.

Pero...

Por favor. – le dice ella con una expresión de marcada preocupación. Un rostro que no expresaba mucho ante los demás. El hombre la mira por un momento y dejándose convencer por aquel rostro suspira accediendo a lo pedido.

De acuerdo; pero debes cuidarte. Ahora descansa.

Gracias…

El doctor recoge sus cosas mientras Jolei cierra sus ojos y duerme. Heero se endereza y se aleja de la puerta. El doctor abre la puerta y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. El viejo hombre empieza a caminar hacia el pasillo.

¿Todo esta bien Doctor? – pregunta una voz masculina y el hombre se da la vuelta. Observa que hay un joven detrás de él.

¿Disculpe?... ¿Quién es usted? – pregunta el doctor confundido.

Soy un amigo de Jolei. Si no le importa… ¿podría decirme cual es la situación de ella, doctor?

¡Oh¿Qué? – exclama el viejo hombre algo sorprendido.

Después de un rato, Heero y el doctor se encontraban en una amplia sala. Heero permanecía de pie mientras el doctor buscaba un asiento para descansar su viejo cuerpo ya pasado en años.

No debería contarle esto, jovencito… - dice el hombre sentándose. – ya que mi paciente no deseaba que nadie supiera esto pero…

No se preocupe. Lo que usted me diga lo mantendré en secreto

Desearía que no fuera así, joven.

¿Por qué lo dice?

El anciano doctor baja la mirada tristemente.

Yo conocí a Jolei hace mucho tiempo cuando era solo una niña. No se si usted lo sabe…pero ella en realidad no es hija legítima de la familia Rowland.

Sí. Ya lo sabía

Se sorprenderá al escuchar esto…pero ella en realidad pertenece a la familia Yui. Ella es nieta y único descendiente directo de nuestro antiguo líder Heero Yui.

¿De Heero Yui?... ¿Así que ella es adoptada?

Así es. Pero sus padres adoptivos no tienen idea de esa verdad. Claro que Jolei es conciente de sus orígenes ya que ella fue adoptada a la edad de nueve años, pero ella jamás les ha contado a sus padres adoptivos eso. – el anciano hombre mira a aquel muchacho quien mostraba una mirada de tremenda seriedad, sin ninguna sorpresa marcada. – No parece muy sorprendido joven. Parece que usted sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta.

¿Qué sucedió…con su familia? – dice Heero evadiendo la afirmación del hombre.

Lógicamente Jolei no existía cuando nuestro líder murió y su padre era muy joven. Lo se por que yo le serví a esa familia durante todo este tiempo y créeme…el golpe fue muy duro para todos. Sobre todo para su hijo. Dieciséis años pasaron y la familia estaba en tranquilidad y la señorita Jolei en ese entonces solo era una linda bebé. A pesar de los conflictos y las contiendas, la familia era feliz. Lastimosamente, la madre de Jolei murió pero con el tiempo el dolor de su muerte desapareció hasta dejar solo cicatrices. La señorita Jolei era una niña muy alegre y feliz. Su padre siempre la cuidó y le hablaba sobre nuestro líder y de todas las cosas que él hizo para buscar la paz.

Y luego… ¿que sucedió después?

Llegó la tragedia… - el hombre empieza a recordar aquellas escenas del pasado. Podía recordar el rojo vivido de las llamas, el fuego, sangre. Todo eso rodeaba aquella mansión que alguna vez fue su hogar. – Hace muchos años existió una alianza, la fundación Romerfeler quienes promovían una paz falsa, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones. Ellos de alguna manera u otra destruían familias pacifistas. Un ejemplo fueron los Peacecraft, y nuestra familia también era blanco para ellos.

Así que Romerfeler estuvo detrás de todo esto. También se pensaba que ellos fueron los culpables de la muerte de Heero Yui.

Yo también pienso lo mismo ya que también mataron a su hijo y a toda la familia que habitaba en la mansión. Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron la señorita Jolei y yo. Ella era muy pequeña y mi única opción fue darla en adopción a la familia Rowland. Esa era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo.

Ya veo.

Jolei es conciente de todo lo sucedido y decidió ocultarle a su familia adoptiva su verdadero apellido para no correr riesgos. Los recuerdos no han desaparecido de su mente pero jamás ha cambiado aquella pura y alegre expresión. Pero…

¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió ahora?

El doctor saca de su bolsillo dos fotos. Uno era de un grupo familiar: una mujer joven de cabello rubio y un hombre joven de cabellos castaños. Entre ellos había una pequeña bebé sobre los brazos de su madre, con una tierna sonrisa y de cabellos castaños. En la otra fotografía estaba la misma niña, un poco más crecida con un vestido blanco y sombrero del mismo color adornado con hermosas flores violetas. Sus ojos eran grises claros que brillaban alegres, así como su inocente sonrisa. El hombre mira las fotos con pesar.

Lo que tuvo la señorita Jolei no fue una simple recaída. Esa fue una señal de que su enfermedad avanza.

¿A qué se refiere?

Es muy triste decir esto pero…la señorita Jolei padece de una extraña enfermedad cardiaca.

¿Cómo¿Una enfermedad cardiaca? – Heero recuerda las palabras de Jolei y su rostro lleno de dolor. "Siento un terrible dolor en mi pecho", decía ella tocando su pecho con fuerza.

Así es. En este momento su corazón esta enfermo y no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo físico que lo afecte. Tampoco debe sentir emociones fuertes como la ira o la angustia ya que eso podría llevar que se esfuerce más de lo debido, debilitándola aún más.

¿Esa enfermedad la heredó de su madre? – pregunta el joven temiendo por la respuesta.

No. Su madre murió por otra enfermedad. Lo más extraño es que su corazón empezó a debilitarse cuando había pasado ya un tiempo con su familia adoptiva y no antes. Siempre fue una niña muy sana. Su enfermedad no se ha hecho notar pero… tengo miedo de que su enfermedad se agrave más y ella…

¿Por eso la esta acompañando?

Yo me juré a mí mismo que iba a estar con la señorita el resto de mi vida y hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ella pueda vivir.

¿Usted sabe lo que está haciendo? Me refiero a su unión con Sanford.

Esa fue una decisión de la señorita y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Mi deber es estar con ella y cuidarla. No estoy seguro de que su estadía aquí sea beneficiosa para su salud; pero si su destino es que ella este aquí y triunfe, nada será más reconfortante para mí que eso.

Ambos guardan silencio por un momento.

Bueno…creo que ya tengo que irme. – dice el doctor levantándose. – tengo otros pacientes que atender.

Gracias por hablarme de esto.

No. Gracias a ti por escucharme, joven. A propósito, mi nombre es Eduard Spencer. ¿Me podría decir su nombre? – la pregunta del hombre hace que Heero lo medite un poco y decide callar. No era muy conveniente para él que aquel hombre supiera su nombre clave. No después de saber todo esto. – Ese silencio me da a entender que no desea decírmelo. Por favor…tome estas fotos – el hombre le ofrece las fotos y Heero los recibe algo sorprendido. El doctor camina hacia la puerta y la abre para irse.

No le digo mi nombre¿y me da estas fotos¿No siente desconfianza de mí?

La pregunta del joven hace sonreír al doctor.

No puedo sentir desconfianza de usted ya que en su mirada se refleja sinceridad y si no me dijo su nombre es porque no es conveniente que yo lo sepa. Lo importante es que usted siente un gran afecto por la señorita Jolei y parece que ella también lo tiene hacia usted. Lo se por que usted se tomó la molestia de saber la situación de la señorita.

Yo…

Usted es un joven muy especial y se que hará que la señorita Jolei deje la tristeza y el rencor que siente. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasión, así que no es correcto que le diga adiós.

Entonces es un hasta luego.

Tal vez. Que tengas mucha suerte en tu vida. Jóvenes como tú y Jolei deberían vivir en paz y sin problemas.

El doctor sale de la sala y cierra la puerta dejando a Heero solo mientras su mirada se mantenía intensa y en su mano derecha tenía las dos fotos.

¿Un gran afecto? – se pregunta el joven soldado a sí mismo, cuestionándose acerca de los sentimientos que podrían surgir hacia Jolei.

Dentro del los talleres de la base Sanford construían los últimos modelos de mobile suits. El lugar estaba lleno de trabajadores e ingenieros. Una pequeña compuerta se abre y entra Patrick al lugar. Uno de los ingenieros se le acerca.

Señor Diners. Que bueno que esté aquí.

¿Cómo va la construcción de los nuevos suits?

Excelente. Hemos creado versiones avanzadas de mobile dolls y mobile suits.

Que bien.

Dentro del lugar estaba el Wing Zero. Al lado de este se encontraba otro con una apariencia diferente a los mobile suits convencionales. Parecía un gundam. Patrick se acerca hacia ambos suits y los mira sonriente.

Al parecer el Wing Zero quedó muy bien. No cabe duda de que es una majestuosa máquina.

Sí, señor. – dice el ingeniero. – pero déjeme decirle que mi mayor orgullo es el Swordlight que muy pronto estará listo.

Patrick mira el suit de nombre Swordlight.

Así que este es minueto suit. Se ve muy bien.

Este suit es completamente diferente que todos los suits que se han construido con anterioridad. Posee una gran capacidad de resistencia y combate. Cuenta con varios cañones instalados dentro del cuerpo del suit. Pero su mayor arma es su espada láser que es apto para cualquier condición ambiental. Le puedo decir que este gundam es mucho más poderoso que el mismo Wing Zero.

¿Más poderoso que el Zero? Eso lo sabremos cuando lo pruebe en combate.

De acuerdo.

¿Y como va el simulador del sistema de cabina del Zero?

¡Oh! Bueno…

¿Qué sucede?

Es mejor que lo vea por sí mismo, señor.

Ambos van hacia la cabina de simulación en donde un grupo de personas están reunidas observando al piloto manejarlo. Aquel soldado lo manejaba sin problema alguno.

¿Y cuál es el problema? – pregunta Patrick.

Bueno…desde que iniciamos la reconstrucción del Wing Zero tuvimos que reinstalar el sistema Zero; pero para hacerlo, el sistema debía ser aún más avanzado que el anterior tomando en cuenta de que nosotros no fuimos los verdaderos creadores de este gundam. – Patrick miraba como el piloto manejaba con gran habilidad el sistema. El piloto ojeaba con gran rapidez hacia los blancos y presionaba botones de la misma forma.-…pero hay algo extraño en este sistema.

¿Qué es?

El piloto seguía manejando el sistema. De pronto algo extraño ocurre. Los blancos empezaron a aumentar su velocidad.

¿Qué pasa? – se pregunta el piloto. Él trataba de mantener el control para la velocidad aumentaba aún más y él se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué sucede¡No puedo controlar esto! – gritaba el piloto y empezaba a perder el control de sí mismo. Su vista se nublaba y el sistema se descontrolaba. - ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! – las pupilas del piloto se achicaban y ya no aguantaba más. De pronto empieza a gritar.

¡Apaguen el sistema! – ordena Patrick y lo apagan inmediatamente. El piloto queda inconciente y un grupo de hombres lo sacan de la cabina y se lo llevan. Patrick observaba algo molesto.

Este ha sido la quinta vez que ha ocurrido esto. – dice el ingeniero. – cada vez que un piloto entra a la cabina siempre termina torturado mentalmente. Creemos que una persona normal no puede soportar este sistema.

¿Y cómo su antiguo piloto sí logró controlar este sistema?

Tengo la seguridad de que su antiguo piloto necesitó de mucho tiempo y concentración para controlarlo; pero como dije antes…tuvimos que hacer aún más avanzado el sistema, muy seguramente, sería igual de difícil para ese piloto volver a manipularlo.

Patrick mira el Wing Zero con mirada desafiante.

"Jolei…aún no entiendo tus intenciones con ese piloto. ¿Por qué pediste la reconstrucción de este gundam¿Acaso es para convencerlo de que se una a nosotros? Si es así, no esperes que él acepte; pero no es conveniente tenerlo con vida ya que sabe demasiado, y puede ser muy peligroso para nuestros planes futuros." – luego mira a Swordlight y sonríe maliciosamente. – "Este es el suit que me permitirá gobernar todo. No cabe duda que es más poderoso que ningún otro suit. Hasta es más poderoso que los antiguos gundams, incluso más…que el propio Wing Zero."

Las horas pasaron y todo estaba en silencio. El único movimiento era la de los operadores del centro de control. Jolei terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación. Se coloca su chaleco y se dirigía al espejo. Ella mira su cadena, la misma cadena de oro que usó en la fiesta. Ella lo toma delicadamente. A través del reflejo del espejo se podía ver su expresión serena. Ella sonríe levemente al observar su dije. Era un pequeño corazón de diamante azul que resplandecía con la luz. Ella lo mira por el reverso y se ven unas letras inglesas que decían: "Live your life" escritas con letra elegante. Ella se coloca la cadena y se la guarda dentro de su blusa y camina hacia la puerta. Al salir de la habitación ella mantiene la mirada firme y empieza a caminar por el pasillo.

"Lo que me acaba de ocurrir ahora solo fue un simple descuido mío, solo eso. No tiene importancia"- ella seguí caminando.- "pero… ¿Por qué¿Por qué Heero me dijo todas esas cosas? Por alguna razón esas palabras me inquietaron. ¿Podría tener él algo de razón?" – su mirada era más intensa. – "No. Eso no es posible. De ninguna manera. Mis pensamientos son muy claros y no voy a permitir que nadie me manipule. Solo así conseguiré lo que quiero."

Ella ve una puerta entreabierta con su luz alumbrando. Era la puerta de una de las salas. Ella camina lentamente y abre la puerta por completo. Logra ver a alguien. Heero. Él estaba de pie mirando un cuadro que era el retrato del verdadero Heero Yui.

Al parecer ya te sientes mejor. – él gira un poco su cabeza hacia ella solo para mirarla. - ¿O me equivoco?

Eres tu Heero. Pensé que te habías marchado.

No me podía ir sin saber que estabas bien y cual era tu situación.

Jolei cierra los ojos y sonríe.

Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe. – dice ella caminando hacia uno de los sofás individuales que había allí. – Además…- ella se sienta en el sillón recostando su espalda, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando su brazo derecho sobre el brazo del sillón descomplicadamente. – tu no te comportas de esa manera. Ese no es el Heero Yui que yo conozco. Jamás se preocuparía por una persona que de hecho es un completo desconocido para él.

Tal vez esté cambiando un poco…igual que tú.

Te equivocas. Yo no he cambiado en nada. Heero, aunque las palabras que me dijiste me confundieron un poco…no te guardo rencor por hablar así de mi familia.

Creo que todavía no has querido entender lo que te estoy diciendo.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Jolei enderezándose y tomando una actitud molesta.

Todo lo que te dije en ese momento no fue para ofenderte a ti ni a tu familia. Solo quería que te dieras cuenta del error que estas cometiendo.

¿Y cuál es ese error del que tanto hablas?

Tu no debes estar aquí, Jolei. No es correcto que una chica como tú arriesgue su vida involucrándose en una absurda guerra solo para cumplir una simple venganza.

¿Y como soy yo, Heero? – pregunta ella con voz serena.

¿Eh?

Heero…lo que hago no es por venganza, sino por que quiero acabar con todo los que han hecho sufrir a la gente inocente. La única manera de lograr eso es a la fuerza. Ya las palabras bonitas dejaron de funcionar en esta Era. – Jolei se levanta del sillón. - ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? – ella le da la espalda. - ¿O acaso te convertiste en un débil y cobarde pacifista?

Jolei…

Hablas como uno de ellos…esas palabras me repugnan y ya no estoy dispuesta a escuchar más eso.

Creo que ya no puedo hacer nada para convencerte. Si piensas que estás actuando de una manera correcta eso es lo que debes hacer. Después de todo…no existe el bien y el mal. Solo existe lo que cada persona crea correcto.

Jolei cierra sus ojos y baja la cabeza un poco.

Te lo preguntaré por última vez… - dice ella en un tono serio. – y espero que sea tu ultima respuesta. ¿Te unirás a la Organización Sanford y lucharás con el Wing Zero a favor de nosotros?

Ya te lo dije. No estoy interesado en unirme a esta organización. Yo tengo mi propia manera de hacer las cosas y lucho por lo que creo. Es por eso que no puedo aceptar tu manera de pensar ni la de esta organización.

Entiendo. Si esa es tu respuesta…entonces ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Es mejor que te vayas y regreses con los tuyos. No es conveniente que el enemigo esté aquí.

De acuerdo.

¿Sabes que Heero…?

¿Eh?

Acabo de comprender una cosa. Creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo de mi parte al tratar de convencerte para que te unieras. Si hubiera sabido eso, no te hubiera traído hasta aquí y no te hubiera dado tantas molestias.

Es una lastima. Ya que no puedo decir lo mismo. Jamás le he dicho esto a nadie pero…me agradó mucho conocerte.

Hay un breve silencio en la sala.

Ya puedes irte.

Bien entonces me marcharé. Solo trata de permanecer con vida.

Heero se aleja y abre la puerta y se va. Jolei alza la mirada y la mantiene intensa.

"Heero…si solo nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias yo…"

¡A propósito! – dice la voz de Heero en volumen alto. – He decidido llevarme el Wing Zero. Creo que es mejor que esté en mis manos.

¡¿Qué¡¿el Wing Zero?! – Jolei corre hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación. - ¡Heero¡¿eh?! – ella no encuentra a nadie y mira por todos lados y no lo encuentra. "Dijo…que se llevaría el Wing Zero…" ¡No puede ser! – grita ella.

En los oscuros pasillos de la parte subterránea de la base Heero corría a toda velocidad.

"En este momento no tengo tiempo para esconderme de las cámaras de seguridad. Tengo que encontrar a Zero e irme de aquí. Ese gundam no debe estar aquí. Debo destruirlo. No tengo tiempo que perder."

En el centro de control los guardias vigilaban en los monitores.

Visualicen las cámaras 6 y 7. – ordena el jefe de seguridad. El hombre va hacia los monitores y lo primero que ve s la imagen de una persona corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo.

¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

¡Es un intruso!

¡Esta en el área restringida!

Un guardia prende su transmisor.

Atención a todas las unidades. Hay un intruso en área restringida. ¡Captúrenlo! Repito: intruso en área restringida enciendan las alarmas. No permitan que escape.

Heero seguía corriendo cuando de pronto el sonido de las alarmas se enciende y las luces cambian a rojo.

¡Ya se dieron cuenta! – dice Heero entre jadeos mientras corría y sonríe sarcásticamente. - ¡Demonios!

Las compuertas se abrían y una gran cantidad de soldados salían con sus armas en busca del intruso. Heero corría y corría, abriendo compuertas en busca del Zero pero no lo encontraba.

"No puedo encontrar al Zero. Tengo que…encontrarlo".

Heero iba dar vuelta que un pasillo pero al ver unos guardias inmediatamente se detiene y se esconde. Heero mira a los lados y ve una pequeña compuerta al lado de él. Al entrar ve una bodega de armas. Él toma uno de los rifles y lo carga. Él sale de la bodega y se regresa por donde vino y toma otro pasillo diferente. Las cámaras captaban los movimientos de intruso.

Envíen más refuerzos y rodeen toda el área. El intruso se esta acercando.

Heero corría hacia otro pasillo cuando de pronto unos soldados lo encuentran.

¡Allí está!

¡Disparen!

Rápidamente los soldados empiezan a disparar y Heero se esconde en el pasillo. Él les responde dejando heridos a algunos soldados y sigue corriendo.

¡Que no escape!!!

Los soldados lo persiguen. Heero corre rápidamente tratando de perderlos pero solo encontraba pasillos sin rumbo fijo. La alarma seguía activa y todo el lugar se tornaba de color rojo para luego cambiar a negro en un parpadeo y así sucesivamente. Los soldados se detienen y disparan pero el joven intruso logra escapar de las balas. Heero llega a un pasillo vacío y sin salida alguna.

No hay salida. – él mira hacia atrás al escuchar a los soldados.

¡Divídanse en dos grupos y rodeen todo!

¡Sí! – todos los soldados se dividen en dos grupos. Uno de los dos grupos se dirige hacia donde estaba Heero. Todos llegan ahí.

¡Aquí no hay nadie¡sigan buscando! – los soldados se alejan y se van por otro pasillo. En el pasillo sin salida, arriba, había una rejilla de ventilación. Heero estaba adentro del canal de ventilación, observando como los soldados se alejaban. En el canal ya no habían luces rojas, pero se escuchaba un poco el opaco sonido de la alarma. Heero empieza a recorrer el canal cuidadosamente.

En el centro de control, los operadores vigilaban. La compuerta se abre y Patrick entra al lugar.

¿Qué sucede¿Por qué encendieron las alarmas?

Señor, hay un intruso en área restringida.

¿Un intruso?

Sí, señor. En este momento lo estamos persiguiendo. Muy pronto lo capturaremos.

¿Tiene idea de quién es?

No, señor; pero tenemos una imagen de él.

Quiero ver esa imagen.

Está bien.

El operador hace Mostar la imagen de un hombre corriendo. De repente el hombre se detiene y mira hacia la cámara. El operador detiene la imagen y hace acercamiento al rostro del hombre.

Esta es la ultima imagen que grabamos del intruso, señor.

"Es el ex piloto del Wing Zero". – se percata Patrick algo sorprendido y molesto.

La compuerta vuelve a abrirse y entra Jolei.

Escuché las alarmas. ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunta ella en tono fuerte.

Capitán, nosotros…

¡Calma! – lo detiene Patrick. – Yo le explicaré.

¿Qué sucede Patrick?

Al parecer tu gran invitado está haciendo da las suyas.

¿Eh¿Heero?

Sí¡Heero, claro! Si ese es su verdadero nombre.

¿Dónde se encuentra?

Ese hombre se atrevió a llegar al área que estaba restringida, si sabes a cual me refiero.

"Allí es donde está el Wing Zero". – Jolei expresa algo de preocupación ante el pensamiento.

Si esta allí es porque desea algo. Creo que tenía razón respecto a ese muchacho. Te engañó por completo. Eso demuestra que no podemos confiar en el enemigo. Espero que hayas entendido, Jolei.

Jolei guarda silencio y mantiene su mirada muy intensa.

¿No tienes nada que decir? – pregunta Patrick con voz imponente.

¿Ya terminaste?

¿Qué?

Acepto que cometí un error. Pensé que podría convencer pero al final fue una pérdida de tiempo.

De acuerdo.

Algo más Patrick.

¿Si?

El hecho de que haya cometido un error… no te da el derecho de cuestionar mis acciones. – dic ella en un tono serio y desafiante. – Y no permito que lo hagas delante de mis subordinados. ¿Me entendiste? – estas últimas palabras los dice en voz baja pero con un aire desafiante. Patrick hace reflejar una expresión enojada ante la chica.

Claro.

¡Capitán¿Qué hacemos ahora?

¡Hagan todo lo que esta a nuestro alcance para atrapar al intruso¡No me importa se lo traen vivo o muerto!

¡Sí!

Jolei se queda muy pensativa

"¿Por qué haces todo esto Heero?"

Patrick mira a Jolei de una forma desconfiada.

---------------

En la mitad de una pared hay una rejilla. La rejilla es pateada con fuerza, chocando contra la otra pared y Heero sale del canal. Él mira hacia todos los lados para verificar que no haya soldados y empieza a correr por un largo y oscuro pasillo. Él se detiene al ver solo una compuerta de mediano tamaño.

Aquí debe ser el lugar.

Heero se acerca a la compuerta y presiona el botón que lo abre. La compuerta empieza a abrirse rápidamente y Heero entra. Él podía ver la cantidad de mobile suits y mobile dolls que había allí. Heero empieza a caminar hacia el centro del lugar y se detiene al ver al Wing Zero. El gundam ya estaba completo y se veía majestuoso e imponente. En sus alas había un brillo que lo hacía ver más impactante.

"Nos volvemos a ver…Zero"

-------------

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Patrick.

Señor, al parecer la compuerta del taller de construcción ha sido abierto.

Ese es el intruso. Manden a todos los soldados hacia allá. – Ordena Patrick.

¡Sí!

Lo más probable es que quiera escapar con el Wing Zero. – dice Patrick. Jolei mira a Patrick por un momento.

-------------

Parece que hicieron un buen trabajo contigo, Zero. – le dice Heero. – No has cambiado en nada. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no debías volver a aparecer ahora, ni nunca. – él mira a su derecha, hacia el fondo y ve la sombra de un suit. Él se acerca y ve a un suit con una apariencia muy diferente a los demás. – Este suit…tiene la apariencia de un gundam. Tal vez sea el arma secreta de Sanford. Si sanford utiliza al Zero y a este suit, harán mucho daño en el combate. – Heero escucha a los soldados llegar. –"tengo el presentimiento de que esta no será la ultima vez…que vea a este suit." – piensa él. – Es hora de irnos, Zero.

------------

¡De prisa!

¡No lo dejen escapar!

Se encuentra en el taller de construcciones. ¡Vamos!

Los soldados corren hacia la compuerta abierta. Cuando llegan empiezan a rodear el área. Todo estaba en silencio.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Patrick desde el centro de control.- ¿Aún no lo encuentran?

No, señor. No hay rastro del intruso.

¿Qué dices?

Heero no ha escapado aún. – dice Jolei.- Todas las compuertas de salida están cerradas. No tiene escapatoria. A menos…

¿A menos qué?

Qué utilice al Wing Zero para escapar.

¿Qué?

Los soldados seguían buscando y no había rastro alguno del intruso. Dentro de la cabina del Wing Zero, empezaban a encenderse las luces que hacen reflejar el rostro de Heero. El sistema se enciende por completo y se empieza a escuchar el sonido de la máquina. Heero llevaba puesto un traje espacial. Él mantenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados.

Ya casi… - susurra él.

Uno de los soldados mira los ojos del Zero por un momento.

Es hora de que despiertes, Zero. – dice Heero abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Inmediatamente los ojos del Zero se encienden.

¡¿Que¡No puede ser! – grita el soldado nervioso.

¿Qué pasa?

¡Es…es…es…el Wing Zero!!

¡¿Qué?!

Todos los soldados miran al Zero y este empieza a moverse.

¿Qué el Wing Zero está en funcionamiento? – pregunta patrick sorprendido.

Así es, señor

¡Deben detenerlo ahora mismo! – Ordena Jolei.

¡Ahora mismo los soldados están indefensos! – dice el soldado desde la transmisión.

¡¿Qué?!

Zero…acabas de captar la atención de estos soldados. – Dice Heero en un tono burlón. ¿Ahora que sigue? Debemos salir de aquí. – Heero mira la compuerta de salida que estaba al frente de él. Zero apunta su cañón- rayo hacia la compuerta.

¿Qué va a hacer? – pregunta un soldado.

Está apuntando hacia la compuerta de salida.

¡¿Qué¡No puede hacer eso!

¡Si lo hace seremos succionados y moriremos en el espacio!

¡Salgamos de aquí!

Los soldados empiezan a escapar hacia la entrada rápidamente. Zero aún se mantenía estático, solo apuntando.

Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí. No deseo poner en peligro a estas personas. Será mejor no usar el cañón- rayo.

Zero baja el cañón y saca la espada de rayo. La compuerta del taller empieza a cerrarse. Las turbinas del Zero se encienden y este empieza a volar hacia la compuerta de salida. Con la espada, Zero le da un corte rápido y ágil a la compuerta, partiéndola en dos. Ambos pedazos chocan contra algunos suit haciéndolos explotar y al final Zero logra salir de la base.

Capitán. El Wing Zero ha salido de la base. También ha dejado daños dentro del taller.

¡¿Qué?!¿el Wing Zero logró escapar? - pregunta Patrick

Así es.

No podemos permitir que se vaya con ese gundam. – Ordena Patrick.

Esperaremos sus órdenes, Capitán.

Patrick mira a Jolei por un momento. Jolei mantiene una mirada intensa.

Manden a los mobile suits. – Dice Patrick.

¡Sí, señor!

¡No!

¿Qué? – se pregunta Patrick.

Manden a los mobile dolls a atacar.

Pero capitán, aún no hay suficientes.

Eso no me importa. Manden a los mobile dolls. Tiene que traer al Wing Zero y a su piloto. Vivo o muerto. ¡Ahora!!!

¡Sí¡Como usted ordene!

"Lo siento Heero…pero tu me obligas a hacer esto. Todo enemigo debe ser destruido"

Patrick le da la espalda y sonríe.

"Veo que ya estás entendiendo Jolei. Parece que estás volviendo a ser la misma Jolei que conocí."

Continuara...

* * *

AL FINNNN!!!! despues de tanto estudio examenes y todo eso al fin pude publicar el ultimo capitulo de mi libreta siii!!!! lo siento por todos los lectores pero ya estoy aqui dispuesta a continuar con este fic que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado por hacer...ahora si puedo seguir con la segunda agenda que le dara paso a la segunda parte de mi historia...espero que esten ahi para leerlo...saludos a todo los que han seguido este fic y a los que tengan oportunidad de leerlo por primera vez espero que les guste...bueno me despido...les deseo unas felices vaciones y como regalo de navidad espero poder publicar un cortito fic que a los fanaticos de la pareja Heero x Relena se que les va a gustar jajajaja. pero no aseguro nada ...solo tartare de terminarlo a tiempo...

Ahora si me despido...

Adios talento...XD

sayonara.

att: su servidora Goddess BJ.


End file.
